The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail
by AjStarlet
Summary: The five teens are asked to be filmed reading their fan mail. Starfire learns many new words, Raven gets BBRaeness all over her face, Cyborg is being chased by a bisexual Spanish man, and Robin goes insane. But some good things come out of it. But there's still Armando. And Slade. And Nasenloch. And Taylor Swift. Oops. T cuz of lang. BBxRae, RobStar, CyBee, SlikiexLadybug Toy heh.
1. DIS IS A WARNING

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY BE A HUMOROUS STORY, OR EVEN A PARODY. I ADVISE YOU TO READ THIS STORY WITH CAUTION.

YOU MIGHT GO CRAZY.

**REMEMBER THAT. **

NOW ENJOY THIS PARODY/STORY.

-Aj

(I love you)


	2. Gay Pervs, Threats, and Hotness

**I'm cleaning up the first few chapters of this story! Not cuz they suck or have a lot of grammatical mistakes, but because I was verrryyy new to the TT fandom then and I didn't have the details and characters quite right. :\**

**So, here it is:**

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**Chapter 1**

There were five, amazing and determined superheroes in Jump City. They fought crime. They had awkward romantic tension. They were lovable.

Christopher Rehpotsirhc was a producer of web-shows, such as _Things To Do When You're On The Toilet _ or _Journey To The Center of the Taco. _And he loved his job. But he also loved the Teen Titans...

So, Chris saw the crime rate was decreasing rather quickly and very much. Especially on Fridays for some reason. Christopher that Friday night got his cameraman, set up the title and codes for his new webshow, and strolled right over to the T-Shaped Tower.

xxx

Robin looked at the camera.

"Um," he said to the cameraman. "Why are you guys filming us reading fan-mail?"

The producer laughed. "Just go along with it. The fans will love it!"

He slowly let them in, and awkwardly walked into the common room with huge cameras everywhere. Cyborg and Beast Boy were making out-haha, just kidding, I was seeing if you were paying attention. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, and Raven was reading (of course...what else would they be doing I mean come on) while Starfire happily ate some vhjdsadkqmkdjk on the couch.

"Oh, why is a film crew in here?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up straight, and wiggling his eyes at the camera. Starfire looked up, and gasped as she saw vile and creepy, black machines with beady lenses surrounding the Titans. She flew up, and powered up some starbolts.

"THEY ARE ATTACKING!" Starfire cried, and began to shoot at the cameramen and the cameras.

WHAT WAS THIS SORCERY?!

Robin flung himself onto Starfire, blocking her. "Star!" he yelled, over the sound of crashing. "They're cameras!"

Starfire calmed down, but her eyes still glowed green. "Ca...cameras?"

"Yes, it is where they film you and you can see yourself...You know movies?" Robin asked. "The things that we watch?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin continued, "Well, cameras are used to film it. These guys are going to film us reading our fan-mail."

The alien stopped her powers. She blushed. "Oh...Um, s-sorry." She said to the cameramen and producer. "Hehe..."

* * *

"Hellloooo, residents of Jump City and others!" Beast Boy greeted.

The order of how they sat looks exactly like this: Cyboo-boo, Beastie Boo, Rae-Rae, Starfy, and Robbie Poo.

In front of them were each of the fans' mails.

"Let's start with the mean, lean, robot machine-CYBOORRRGGG!" Beast Boy cried. Raven covered her ears. "Heh...sorry..."

Cyborg smiled at the camera and took out a paper, where a fan had wrote. He cleared his throat. "Dear Cyborg, my name is Armando Ramanda-Gomez. I am gay." Cyborg raised an eyebrow at that. Beast Boy snickered at his uneasiness.

_I, Armando, find your hunky machinery very sexy._

_I would love to just tie you down...and lick your beautiful technology...oh, la, la._

Cyborg's eyes widened. He looked at the cameramen. They were stifling their laughs. "Go on," the producer whispered.

"Robin, what is the gay?" Starfire asked her teammate.

Robin blushed, and Raven smirked. How was he going to get out of this one? "W-well, it can mean to be happy, but it can also mean for a male to be sexually or romantically attracted to another male." Robin answered.

"Are you gay, Robin?"

"WHAT?!" His crush thought he was gay. Oh dear God.

Cyborg happily stopped reading at this outburst and looked up at his other teammates.

Beast Boy stopped cracking up at Cyborg's mail, and Raven raised an eyebrow. "B-but..." Starfire whimpered. "I thought you were happy."

Robin relaxed. "Oh..." He chuckled nervously. "I am happy...I thought you meant the other definition, Star." He then noticed everyone was listening to them. "Errr, continue, Cyborg."

Cyborg just looked sick and tired. "No." He huffed. "BB, yo turn."

Beast Boy finally stopped laughing, and picked up a fan letter.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_I think you should marry Raven._

_Raven is sweet._

_Raven is cool._

_I love Raven._

_Raven loves you._

_Marry her or die._

_-xxRae+BBxx (A.K.A; Diamond Kuellero, age 11)"_

Beast Boy just looked awkwardly at the paper. Raven hid her face deeper into her cloak. Now it was Cyborg's turn to be cracking up, while Starfire giggled and Robin was chuckling.

**A.N; This is maybe about a month after the last episode, after Beast Boy finally got that Terra is not a Titan, and she is happy where she is now. And this is about a year before Tokyo.**

Beast Boy had a crush on Raven for a long time now, even though he had still felt lost after Terra. He did kind of act differently around Raven for the past couple of months-kind of nicer.

His heart raced faster, while he looked over at Raven. "Umm..." He tried saying something.

"I guess you'll die," she just said.

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAH!" Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and attacked him.

"Continuing on...Raven, your turn," Robin said.

Raven nodded and picked up a paper.

_"Dear Raven,_

_My skies are gloomy whenever I see you fighting with the other one._

_My heart races and explodes when I cannot see your dying soul._

_I know you hold a beast inside of your darkness._

_And I will be let in, and try to brighten it._

_-Logan"_

Raven's cheeks were flushed. Thank God she was hidden inside of the cloak. When Beast Boy heard this, he transformed back into a human, leaving Cyborg scratched and bruised.

His cheeks were red as a tomato.

Cyborg noticed this. "Jealous, grass stain?" Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy could not hold it in. He whispered something inside of Cyborg's ear. Raven would have noticed, but she was too busy being flustered inside by Logan's strange but deep and yet endearing words.

"Um, okay...Starfire, your turn."

Starfire smiled with excitement and opened up her fan-mail.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_You're hot._

_Love with sexiness,_

_The Situation"_

Starfire raised an eyebrow while Robin steamed with jealousy. "I am...hot?" she asked. She touched her skin on her arm. "I am certainly not. I am kind of warm, but not hot."

"No, no," Cyborg snickered. "Robin, you think she's hot, don't ya?"

Starfire looked over with curiosity at Robin. "Will you please touch my skin to make sure I am hot or not?" she asked.

"People are just perverts," Robin said through gritted teeth. "When someone calls a person hot, it's a disrespectful way of saying they're a mix of between pretty and sexy. Mostly sexy." Robin's eye twitched.

The alien began to get mad. "He dare does that to me?" she gasped with slight anger. "Hmph! Robin, do you think I am hot?"

Robin's cheeks flushed. Cyborg and Beast Boy cackled.

"Um, well..." Robin muttered. "I think y-you're beautiful, Star."

Starfire blushed, and smiled. "I think you are quite attractive, too!" she giggled. "Although you could perhaps reduce the amount of hair-gel you use." ... "Now, Robin, it is your turn."

Robin was in an uncomfortable state, but nodded.

_"Dear Robin,_

_You're so adorable! I love you, young man! I wish to pinch your chubby cheeks and lick your cute button nose!_

_Sincerely,_

_Nancy Fartington (Age 89)"_

"I do not like this Nancy," Starfire huffed.

Cyborg smirked. "Well, so far, I got mentally raped by a gay Spanish/Mexican dude, Beast Boy got a death threat for love, Raven has a 'secret' emo admirer," Beast Boy blushed. Raven wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy or not. "Starfire...well, she got hit on, and Robin just got a creepy admiration note from an old lady."

The producer grinned. "OH YEAH!" he cheered. "THIS WILL BE BIGGER THAN ADULT DIAPERS!" He looked at the camera. "We'll come back next week!"

They all groaned.

* * *

**Yeah, here's chappie one, cleaned up a bit better. xD I didn't want to change much of the storyline in this chapter (although I reeeaaallllyyyy wanted to) and added a bit more and tweaked it so and so.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Aj**


	3. Pink Thongs, Secrets, and Pedobear

**I'm cleaning up the first few chapters of this story! Not cuz they suck or have a lot of grammatical mistakes, but because I was verrryyy new to the TT fandom then and I didn't have the details and characters quite right. :\**

**So, here it is:**

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**Chapter 3**

"LA. LA. LA. CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg continued crying. "HELP ME!"

They were so sure.

They were so sure it was going to be safe.

After Robin and Cyborg had hurriedly tried to check into a hotel, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven convinced them that the guards outside would be enough. However...they turned out that they needed more obstacles for Armando.

But why was Beast Boy not helping his wonderful friend, Cyborg?

**_*FLASH BACK TO AN HOUR AGO, WHICH WAS AN HOUR AFTER THE THEY FINISHED THE EPISODE*_**

"BB, you've been in there for the past hour...you okay?" Cyborg said, standing by his friend's door.

Beast Boy was in his room, burning all of the unsent and embarrassing letters he wrote to Raven.

Beast Boy huffed, and threw out a letter out of the window, which seeped into the bay. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he scoffed. "This is your fault."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

The changeling groaned, and stopped destroying the letters. He instead plopped onto his bed. "You know I sent Raven those letters. My last name is Logan, and, I dared myself to send her that letter. I didn't think she'd ever open it. But you..." Beast Boy growled. "YOU FRIGGIN' SENT HER MY OTHER ONES!"

"Err...naw I didn't."

" *#!A!_(#+!"

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"BB, I'M SORRY FOR...YOU KNOW WHAT!" Cyborg shrieked.

"AHH!"

"ROBIN, MY BEAUZIFUL BUZZERFLY, GET BACK ZERE!" A pause. "OOH CYBORG DO YOU ENJOY MY ZHONG? NO?"

"What the hell, man?!" Another pause. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

A big explosion.

Beast Boy gasped, and looked into the corner. There was Armando, wearing a...pink thong...

Now...

Let's just take a moment to get that out of our heads.

...

...

...

He had other two boys along with them, one wearing a blue thong and the other yellow overalls. Let's take another moment to get this out of our heads... ... ... ... ... ...

...

...

Raven was there, and used her powers to blow away the creeps.

"Ah!" Armando spat. "You remind me of Vicky! I do not know why I even wanted to touch you in the first place!"

Beast Boy gasped. Starfire was now running, hearing the commotion.

It was definitely midnight.

"You..." Beast Boy snarled. All of the people in the hall turned to look at him. Robin was being held captive by the overalls guy, Cyborg had his blaster held up, Raven was scratched but her eyes glowed, and Starfire had just viewed the scene. "YOU TRIED TOUCHING RAVEN?!"

Cyborg and Robin glared at him. "You don't even care about us?" Cyborg insisted. "THEY TRIED PUTTIN' TUTUS ON US, MAN! RAVEN JUST CAME!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists, and went up to Armando. He began to punch him. "WHY. *PUNCH* DID. *PUNCH* YOU. *PUNCH* HURT. *PUNCH* HER?! *PUNCH! PUNCH!*"Armando cried, and then his brothers fled out of the tower. Beast Boy proceeded to kick the creep. "WHY COULDN'T *KICK* YOU STAY *KICK* GAY AND LEAVE *KICK* HER ALONE?!"

"WHY DO YOU WISH HIM HAPPINESS?!" Starfire warned.

Robin pulled Beast Boy off of Armando, who screamed like a baby bird and ran off. "I'M GOING BACK TO VICKY!" he yelped.

* * *

"WE DON'T WANNA READ ANYMO MAIL, YOU BASTARD!" Cyborg yelled.

The producer just blinked.

Raven had been ignoring Beast Boy since he beat the poop outta Armando, and whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd growl and tell him that she's fine on her own. It didn't seem like it.

"But," the producer retorted. "It's hilarious!"

Cyborg grabbed him by his shirt, and lifted him up. The producer struggled, but to no avail. "Robin and I were scared to hell from a fan named Armando. Raven almost got raped. Starfire is learning a _heap _of new words, and Beast Boy is...Well, I can't say but THIS IS RUINING US!"

The other Titans came in, hearing Cyborg yelling. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

The producer groaned when Cyborg let him go, and protested, "But the other Titans are coming!"

"Did you invite Aqualad?"

"..."

"WELL?!"

"...Nooooo."

But his lie was proven guilty when Aqualad burst through the doors and sang, "YO YO YO YO, TITANS! I AM SO TOTALLY HERE CUZ YOUR PRODUCER INVITED ALL OF US! INCLUDING ME! YEEEPPP!"

Bumble Bee and Jinx also came in, rolling their eyes at Aqualad. "The other Titans will be back for other episodes," the producer admitted. Raven and Starfire weren't so annoyed by this. They were engaged deeply in a conversation.

"Logan would never want his real name to come out," Raven told Starfire. Star nodded. "I'm certain Logan is his last name, or similar."

"This Logan reminds me of Beast Boy." Starfire added.

Raven tried not to hurt Starfire.

"Um, never the mind," Starfire said, trying to pick up Earth slang correctly and trying to keep Raven from killing her.

The cameramen barged in.

Without warning, the show had started.

Beast Boy grumbled a swear under his breath, but then with a big smile, he screamed, "WEEEELLLLCCCOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

"FOR AZAR'S SAKE, BEAST BOY, CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy blushed and smiled. At least she was talking to him. "Sorry," he said. "Anyways, we have three more people joining us today!" Beast Boy handed Cyborg his fan-mail bag.

Cyborg grunted but opened a letter. They will be only reading one due to a lot of Titans are there today.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Will you read my fanfiction about you and Beast Boy? You guys are 'friends', but then turn into lovers. You also manage to give birth to a robotic morphing baby named Simon Stone-Logan ;) It's called Adventures of Love._

_-Edals"_

"What the hell!" Beast Boy shouted. Then he noticed something. Everyone else was cracking up, or revolted, except Raven. Beast Boy quickly snatched the paper out of Cyborg's hands._Logan. Simon Stone-Logan. LOGAN!_

Raven usually would suppress a smirk or hide her face into her cloak to hide her laughter. But now she couldn't... They all knew Cyborg's name was Victor Stone, due to his snooping a couple of years ago. He didn't have much of a problem with his real identity; this was how he looked, no matter what.

So, if Stone was his last name...then Beast Boy's was...

"Logan?" Raven croaked.

But everyone just kept laughing, except Beast Boy and Raven, (and Cyborg, of course, who was throwing up) whose hands gripped tighter onto her knees.

"BB?" Cyborg called. "Your turn."

Beast Boy blushed but took out a letter.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_You're pretty cool! It's awesome how you can shape shift! :D_

_I hope you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_George Daily (Age 10)"_

"FINALLY!" Bumble Bee cried, as she had watched the previous two episodes. "A normal fan-mail!"

However, Aqualad didn't even know there was a show.

_I hope to God Starfire did not read out loud my letter..._ He thought. But when Aqualad looked up, it explained why Robin was basically quiet. He was scowling right at him, pounding his fists together.

_Oh, shit. I'm screwed-WAIT. Dammit! I just had to have a LITTLE beer last week... I sent one to Starfire 'cuz she probably doesn't understand it, but I have been kind of crushing on Raven... GOD I KIND OF REMEMBER WRITING SOMETHING DIRTY TO HER AND SENDING A LETTER...I need a haircut._

Beast Boy smiled at the camera, after reading George's letter. "Thank you, and you seem pretty cool, too!"

Raven knew it was her turn.

_"Dear Rae-Rae,_

_My milkshake brung all of dem gurlz to the yard, and they're like, all Ravens._

_God, I'd LURF to tap that._

_Oh baby!_

_-Aqoaled"_

Raven tried to read the name, but the person who wrote this seemed...tipsy. Misspelling and bad grammar.

Then she understood.

Aqualad.

Everyone stared at him. "Ummm...Well, I kind of was hanging out with some mermen," Aqualad began. He saw Beast Boy was fuming like crazy. _Aw hell naw he better not be having a crazy crush on Raven, too, or else I'm really screwed. _"And um, well, they told me to drink some beer. I knew it was irresponsible...BUT...I did it...And um, well, Raven, you know the rest."

Raven snarled, powered up some energy, and threw Aqualad out of the window.

Everyone just sat there in shock, as you could hear Aqualad groan by the rocky shore. Raven just said calmly, "Starfire. Your turn."

Starfire seemed scared, but did as so.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_UM. SO._

_YOU AND ROBIN, LIKE, TOTES BELONG TOGETHER. SO LIKE..._

_IF YOU LIKE HIM BACK..._

_UM, TELL HIM._

_HE'LL DATE YOU. I PROMISE. WELL UNLESS SLADE COMES BACK OR WHATEVER...THAT'S IMPORTANT._

_Love, (really love me)_

_Dick G."_

"BWA HAHA!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cackled. "This guy's name is Dick?!"

Robin frowned. "YEAH BUT MAYBE IT'S SHORT FOR SOMETHING-LIKE I DUNNO...RICHARD?" he suggested.

Starfire's cheeks were flushed so much, and Robin just sat there awkwardly.

"Um, well, I believe it is your turn, Robin," Starfire mumbled.

Robin deflated inside, but nodded and took one of his letters.

_"Dearest Robin,_

_Hello! I am writing to you currently about your teammate, friend, and best friend, Starfire!_

_She seems very nice._

_And, well, I think that the two of you should maybe begin to court. It would be wondrous!_

_XOXO, (as I have heard people write that. It is kind of funny, do you not think so?)_

_Kori"_

Now both the alien and Boy Wonder were blushing so furiously, that Robin looked like a pizza, and Starfire looked like a really tan Tamaranian (or is is Tamaranean?) and it was clear as day: They had wrote the letters to each other.

However, they were scared to even think the thought.

_Dick? _Starfire thought. _I know no one named that. Plus, I have heard that is a very offensive term here on Earth. Besides, what if I make a fool out of myself, and when I ask Robin, he laughs at me?_

_Kori? _Robin thought. _Err, wasn't her real name like Keriandor'r or something like that? Gah! This probably isn't her._

"UM SO ROBIN DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO STARFIRE...?" Cyborg teased.

"No..."

"Starfire," Raven said. "You have nothing to say?"

"Oh, dearest friends! It is the other Titans's turns to read their delightful letters!" Starfire shouted. Really loud.

Aqualad was already spotted and taken to an ambulance, so sorry...He will not be joining them today. (Mwe hehe)

Bumble Bee grinned.

_"Dear Bumblebee,_

_You kick ass, girl!_

_WHOO!_

_Good-bye,_

_Slade"_

"Did someone say Slade?!" Robin said with excitement.

Beast Boy scowled. "For God's sake Robin! Can you just for one minute forget about him?!"

"I bet he fantasizes about him," Raven added. "Don't you, Robin?"

Robin looked disturbed. "WHAT?! NO! I LIKE ST...I LIKE STARBURSTS. YES. I REALLY DO...I UM...HAVE A FETISH FOR THEM. INDEED."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Jinx, your turn."

The sorceress had been quiet, very lost in the conversation.

She smiled, and agreed, "Okay."

_"Dear Jinx,_

_Hello. Um, well I'm gay. I have no idea how to tell my parents._

_I'm just hoping you can give me some tips?_

_B.T.W: I am not that creepy like that Armando dude... O_e_

_-Charley S."_

Jinx just looked at the camera. "Um, well..." She mumbled. "Uh, I don't know any lesbians or gays, but it is their choice and/or fate-I believe that's how they were born to love-on who they love. So, your parents should except you. This isn't your fault, it's no one's! Speak up for yourself, Charley."

Starfire tapped her chin. "Why can he not tell his parents he is happy?" Everyone groaned. "Oh, right! He means the male term...Oh, heh."

"Annnnddd that's all the time we have for today!" Beast Boy cheered. "Good night everyone, and keep rockin'!"

The cameras clicked off.

Finally, the other Titans from the other regions said goodbye, picked up Aqualad from the hospital, _("JUST KEEP HIM THERE!" Beast Boy growled)_ and the film crew left as well. Beast Boy yawned. It was ten, now. He usually stayed up for two more hours, but all of this excitement made him tired.

The other Titans were in the kitchen, laughing about their day while Robin kept thinking about Slade and this Kori girl.

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, which she hardly did. "Hello." She said with a slight smirk. "Tired already?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah...I know, I'm pathetic sometimes."

"C'mon, so am I. Let's go to bed." Raven sighed. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but they began to walk to Raven's room, because her's was first. "Thanks, Beast Boy. You aren't much of a nuisance as I thought."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Hehe...Um, well, good night, Rae." He murmured, and waited for her to say, "_Ra-ven_. Two syllables."

But she just gave him a curt nod and went into her room. Beast Boy turned around and began to walk to his room, when Raven's voice boomed out from her room, "Good night,_Logan._"

Beast Boy froze. He had forgotten about that...


	4. Butterflies, Starbursts, and Mermen

**I'm cleaning up the first few chapters of this story! Not cuz they suck or have a lot of grammatical mistakes, but because I was verrryyy new to the TT fandom then and I didn't have the details and characters quite right. :\**

**So, here it is:**

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**Chapter 3**

"LA. LA. LA. CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg continued crying. "HELP ME!"

They were so sure.

They were so sure it was going to be safe.

After Robin and Cyborg had hurriedly tried to check into a hotel, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven convinced them that the guards outside would be enough. However...they turned out that they needed more obstacles for Armando.

But why was Beast Boy not helping his wonderful friend, Cyborg?

**_*FLASH BACK TO AN HOUR AGO, WHICH WAS AN HOUR AFTER THE THEY FINISHED THE EPISODE*_**

"BB, you've been in there for the past hour...you okay?" Cyborg said, standing by his friend's door.

Beast Boy was in his room, burning all of the unsent and embarrassing letters he wrote to Raven.

Beast Boy huffed, and threw out a letter out of the window, which seeped into the bay. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he scoffed. "This is your fault."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

The changeling groaned, and stopped destroying the letters. He instead plopped onto his bed. "You know I sent Raven those letters. My last name is Logan, and, I dared myself to send her that letter. I didn't think she'd ever open it. But you..." Beast Boy growled. "YOU FRIGGIN' SENT HER MY OTHER ONES!"

"Err...naw I didn't."

" *#!A!_(#+!"

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"BB, I'M SORRY FOR...YOU KNOW WHAT!" Cyborg shrieked.

"AHH!"

"ROBIN, MY BEAUZIFUL BUZZERFLY, GET BACK ZERE!" A pause. "OOH CYBORG DO YOU ENJOY MY ZHONG? NO?"

"What the hell, man?!" Another pause. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

A big explosion.

Beast Boy gasped, and looked into the corner. There was Armando, wearing a...pink thong...

Now...

Let's just take a moment to get that out of our heads.

...

...

...

He had other two boys along with them, one wearing a blue thong and the other yellow overalls. Let's take another moment to get this out of our heads... ... ... ... ... ...

...

...

Raven was there, and used her powers to blow away the creeps.

"Ah!" Armando spat. "You remind me of Vicky! I do not know why I even wanted to touch you in the first place!"

Beast Boy gasped. Starfire was now running, hearing the commotion.

It was definitely midnight.

"You..." Beast Boy snarled. All of the people in the hall turned to look at him. Robin was being held captive by the overalls guy, Cyborg had his blaster held up, Raven was scratched but her eyes glowed, and Starfire had just viewed the scene. "YOU TRIED TOUCHING RAVEN?!"

Cyborg and Robin glared at him. "You don't even care about us?" Cyborg insisted. "THEY TRIED PUTTIN' TUTUS ON US, MAN! RAVEN JUST CAME!"

Beast Boy clenched his fists, and went up to Armando. He began to punch him. "WHY. *PUNCH* DID. *PUNCH* YOU. *PUNCH* HURT. *PUNCH* HER?! *PUNCH! PUNCH!*"Armando cried, and then his brothers fled out of the tower. Beast Boy proceeded to kick the creep. "WHY COULDN'T *KICK* YOU STAY *KICK* GAY AND LEAVE *KICK* HER ALONE?!"

"WHY DO YOU WISH HIM HAPPINESS?!" Starfire warned.

Robin pulled Beast Boy off of Armando, who screamed like a baby bird and ran off. "I'M GOING BACK TO VICKY!" he yelped.

* * *

"WE DON'T WANNA READ ANYMO MAIL, YOU BASTARD!" Cyborg yelled.

The producer just blinked.

Raven had been ignoring Beast Boy since he beat the poop outta Armando, and whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd growl and tell him that she's fine on her own. It didn't seem like it.

"But," the producer retorted. "It's hilarious!"

Cyborg grabbed him by his shirt, and lifted him up. The producer struggled, but to no avail. "Robin and I were scared to hell from a fan named Armando. Raven almost got raped. Starfire is learning a _heap _of new words, and Beast Boy is...Well, I can't say but THIS IS RUINING US!"

The other Titans came in, hearing Cyborg yelling. "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

The producer groaned when Cyborg let him go, and protested, "But the other Titans are coming!"

"Did you invite Aqualad?"

"..."

"WELL?!"

"...Nooooo."

But his lie was proven guilty when Aqualad burst through the doors and sang, "YO YO YO YO, TITANS! I AM SO TOTALLY HERE CUZ YOUR PRODUCER INVITED ALL OF US! INCLUDING ME! YEEEPPP!"

Bumble Bee and Jinx also came in, rolling their eyes at Aqualad. "The other Titans will be back for other episodes," the producer admitted. Raven and Starfire weren't so annoyed by this. They were engaged deeply in a conversation.

"Logan would never want his real name to come out," Raven told Starfire. Star nodded. "I'm certain Logan is his last name, or similar."

"This Logan reminds me of Beast Boy." Starfire added.

Raven tried not to hurt Starfire.

"Um, never the mind," Starfire said, trying to pick up Earth slang correctly and trying to keep Raven from killing her.

The cameramen barged in.

Without warning, the show had started.

Beast Boy grumbled a swear under his breath, but then with a big smile, he screamed, "WEEEELLLLCCCOOOOOMMMMEEEE!"

"FOR AZAR'S SAKE, BEAST BOY, CAN YOU BE ANY LOUDER?" Raven growled.

Beast Boy blushed and smiled. At least she was talking to him. "Sorry," he said. "Anyways, we have three more people joining us today!" Beast Boy handed Cyborg his fan-mail bag.

Cyborg grunted but opened a letter. They will be only reading one due to a lot of Titans are there today.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Will you read my fanfiction about you and Beast Boy? You guys are 'friends', but then turn into lovers. You also manage to give birth to a robotic morphing baby named Simon Stone-Logan ;) It's called Adventures of Love._

_-Edals"_

"What the hell!" Beast Boy shouted. Then he noticed something. Everyone else was cracking up, or revolted, except Raven. Beast Boy quickly snatched the paper out of Cyborg's hands._Logan. Simon Stone-Logan. LOGAN!_

Raven usually would suppress a smirk or hide her face into her cloak to hide her laughter. But now she couldn't... They all knew Cyborg's name was Victor Stone, due to his snooping a couple of years ago. He didn't have much of a problem with his real identity; this was how he looked, no matter what.

So, if Stone was his last name...then Beast Boy's was...

"Logan?" Raven croaked.

But everyone just kept laughing, except Beast Boy and Raven, (and Cyborg, of course, who was throwing up) whose hands gripped tighter onto her knees.

"BB?" Cyborg called. "Your turn."

Beast Boy blushed but took out a letter.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_You're pretty cool! It's awesome how you can shape shift! :D_

_I hope you reply._

_Sincerely,_

_George Daily (Age 10)"_

"FINALLY!" Bumble Bee cried, as she had watched the previous two episodes. "A normal fan-mail!"

However, Aqualad didn't even know there was a show.

_I hope to God Starfire did not read out loud my letter..._ He thought. But when Aqualad looked up, it explained why Robin was basically quiet. He was scowling right at him, pounding his fists together.

_Oh, shit. I'm screwed-WAIT. Dammit! I just had to have a LITTLE beer last week... I sent one to Starfire 'cuz she probably doesn't understand it, but I have been kind of crushing on Raven... GOD I KIND OF REMEMBER WRITING SOMETHING DIRTY TO HER AND SENDING A LETTER...I need a haircut._

Beast Boy smiled at the camera, after reading George's letter. "Thank you, and you seem pretty cool, too!"

Raven knew it was her turn.

_"Dear Rae-Rae,_

_My milkshake brung all of dem gurlz to the yard, and they're like, all Ravens._

_God, I'd LURF to tap that._

_Oh baby!_

_-Aqoaled"_

Raven tried to read the name, but the person who wrote this seemed...tipsy. Misspelling and bad grammar.

Then she understood.

Aqualad.

Everyone stared at him. "Ummm...Well, I kind of was hanging out with some mermen," Aqualad began. He saw Beast Boy was fuming like crazy. _Aw hell naw he better not be having a crazy crush on Raven, too, or else I'm really screwed. _"And um, well, they told me to drink some beer. I knew it was irresponsible...BUT...I did it...And um, well, Raven, you know the rest."

Raven snarled, powered up some energy, and threw Aqualad out of the window.

Everyone just sat there in shock, as you could hear Aqualad groan by the rocky shore. Raven just said calmly, "Starfire. Your turn."

Starfire seemed scared, but did as so.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_UM. SO._

_YOU AND ROBIN, LIKE, TOTES BELONG TOGETHER. SO LIKE..._

_IF YOU LIKE HIM BACK..._

_UM, TELL HIM._

_HE'LL DATE YOU. I PROMISE. WELL UNLESS SLADE COMES BACK OR WHATEVER...THAT'S IMPORTANT._

_Love, (really love me)_

_Dick G."_

"BWA HAHA!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cackled. "This guy's name is Dick?!"

Robin frowned. "YEAH BUT MAYBE IT'S SHORT FOR SOMETHING-LIKE I DUNNO...RICHARD?" he suggested.

Starfire's cheeks were flushed so much, and Robin just sat there awkwardly.

"Um, well, I believe it is your turn, Robin," Starfire mumbled.

Robin deflated inside, but nodded and took one of his letters.

_"Dearest Robin,_

_Hello! I am writing to you currently about your teammate, friend, and best friend, Starfire!_

_She seems very nice._

_And, well, I think that the two of you should maybe begin to court. It would be wondrous!_

_XOXO, (as I have heard people write that. It is kind of funny, do you not think so?)_

_Kori"_

Now both the alien and Boy Wonder were blushing so furiously, that Robin looked like a pizza, and Starfire looked like a really tan Tamaranian (or is is Tamaranean?) and it was clear as day: They had wrote the letters to each other.

However, they were scared to even think the thought.

_Dick? _Starfire thought. _I know no one named that. Plus, I have heard that is a very offensive term here on Earth. Besides, what if I make a fool out of myself, and when I ask Robin, he laughs at me?_

_Kori? _Robin thought. _Err, wasn't her real name like Keriandor'r or something like that? Gah! This probably isn't her._

"UM SO ROBIN DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO STARFIRE...?" Cyborg teased.

"No..."

"Starfire," Raven said. "You have nothing to say?"

"Oh, dearest friends! It is the other Titans's turns to read their delightful letters!" Starfire shouted. Really loud.

Aqualad was already spotted and taken to an ambulance, so sorry...He will not be joining them today. (Mwe hehe)

Bumble Bee grinned.

_"Dear Bumblebee,_

_You kick ass, girl!_

_WHOO!_

_Good-bye,_

_Slade"_

"Did someone say Slade?!" Robin said with excitement.

Beast Boy scowled. "For God's sake Robin! Can you just for one minute forget about him?!"

"I bet he fantasizes about him," Raven added. "Don't you, Robin?"

Robin looked disturbed. "WHAT?! NO! I LIKE ST...I LIKE STARBURSTS. YES. I REALLY DO...I UM...HAVE A FETISH FOR THEM. INDEED."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Jinx, your turn."

The sorceress had been quiet, very lost in the conversation.

She smiled, and agreed, "Okay."

_"Dear Jinx,_

_Hello. Um, well I'm gay. I have no idea how to tell my parents._

_I'm just hoping you can give me some tips?_

_B.T.W: I am not that creepy like that Armando dude... O_e_

_-Charley S."_

Jinx just looked at the camera. "Um, well..." She mumbled. "Uh, I don't know any lesbians or gays, but it is their choice and/or fate-I believe that's how they were born to love-on who they love. So, your parents should except you. This isn't your fault, it's no one's! Speak up for yourself, Charley."

Starfire tapped her chin. "Why can he not tell his parents he is happy?" Everyone groaned. "Oh, right! He means the male term...Oh, heh."

"Annnnddd that's all the time we have for today!" Beast Boy cheered. "Good night everyone, and keep rockin'!"

The cameras clicked off.

Finally, the other Titans from the other regions said goodbye, picked up Aqualad from the hospital, _("JUST KEEP HIM THERE!" Beast Boy growled)_ and the film crew left as well. Beast Boy yawned. It was ten, now. He usually stayed up for two more hours, but all of this excitement made him tired.

The other Titans were in the kitchen, laughing about their day while Robin kept thinking about Slade and this Kori girl.

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy, which she hardly did. "Hello." She said with a slight smirk. "Tired already?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah...I know, I'm pathetic sometimes."

"C'mon, so am I. Let's go to bed." Raven sighed. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but they began to walk to Raven's room, because her's was first. "Thanks, Beast Boy. You aren't much of a nuisance as I thought."

Beast Boy shrugged. "Hehe...Um, well, good night, Rae." He murmured, and waited for her to say, "_Ra-ven_. Two syllables."

But she just gave him a curt nod and went into her room. Beast Boy turned around and began to walk to his room, when Raven's voice boomed out from her room, "Good night,_Logan._"

Beast Boy froze. He had forgotten about that...


	5. Pick-up Lines, Roklnarffs, and Balls

**ARGHHH!**

**No, I am not a pirate.**

**But...**

**I am stupid person who deleted chapter 4 on accident.**

**I was going to replace it.**

**FORGETTING THAT THERE WAS A STUPID FREAKING REPLACING BUTTON, I CLICKED DELETE AND WAS GOING TO ADD SOME STUFF.**

**OH MY GOD.**

**I want to kill myself.**

**SOOOO, if you already read the original chapter 4, well, it's kind of like it but with new stuff that I wanted to add and written differently. I suggest you read it.**

**GRRRR!**

**Well, for the good news-**

**I won a prize from the library...yaayy...Okay...I am pathetic.**

**-sigh-**

* * *

Beast Boy tried.

He really did.

Raven knew he was Logan now. With a grumble, the next day after she found out, he tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, Raven?" he asked one day.

She hid further into her cloak. "What?" she replied.

"Are my pec gettin' any bigger?" Beast Boy 'wondered', and began to flex.

The sorceress growled, and walked off with her herbal tea and a book. Beast Boy had more ideas, sadly for Raven. He'd say, "Hey, I'm lost...Yeah, can I get directions to your place? Yes, dammit I know I live here!"

And the best pick-up line yet?

"Are you a fart? 'Cuz you just blew me away!"

*PUNCH*

"...ow"

* * *

***6 DAYS LATER***

"KAYZ EVERYONE!" (The way I write is how the characters are speaking. :P) the producer cheered. "The other Titans Speedy shall be joinin' us today."

Speedy came in, and waved to the Titans.

"Speedy, why is that your name?" Starfire asked, as they began to settle onto the large, long couch.

Speedy shrugged. "Secrets are secrets," he said.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't your real name-?" he began to ask, but then Speedy threw a creepy plunging arrow fist thing at him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the couch, Cyborg was helping set up, while Raven was reading book. No, no, _trying _to read a book. Her eyes darted to left of her, where a certain green idiot who was still her crush stared at her.

With a growl, Raven tried to make it obvious for him to stop gazing at her but pulling up her hood.

But, his emerald eyes twinkling, he continued to watch her. She pulled up her hood.

He continued to gaze upon her, his eyes bulging when her eyes moved upward to see see him staring at her. "..."

Snapping her book shut, Raven snarled at him, "Can you please stop staring at me?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"But you're like just so radiant, babe...?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is up with you?" she asked. She missed the normal, funny (even if it was annoying) green Titan. But now, he was trying too hard, and she wanted to punch him.

"Hey, if we, like, have children..." Beast Boy began. "Would you mind if their hair was green?"

**DEAR READER, I SHALL TELL YOU WHEN SOMEONE ONE HAD GOT THROUGH THE ENTRY FOR THE 2 FAN-MAIL THING.**

**P.S: Next chapter, I will not be taking fan-mails. It's a surprise ^_^**

The cameras began to settle down, and Beast Boy began to clear his throat to introduce them.

Raven got ready to cover her ears.

After everyone settled down, the cameras began to roll. "HEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DEAR VIEWERS!" he screeched. "Today, we have a special guest star-Speedy!"

Speedy gave a curt wave. "Sup?"

"Cyborg, as always, it's your turn," Beast Boy said.

Cyborg winked at the camera. "Hey, ladies. I'm single as one pringle and ready to mingle," he said. The Titans gave him dirty looks. "Continuing on..."

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_I know you're secret._

_You're a Transformer. __Don't lie!_

_I love you._

_Please carry my babies._

_Love,_

_Pearl the Whale"_

"Well," Cyborg mumbled. "That's not a very good thing, but let's carry on. BB?"

Beast Boy, with a smile, began to open his letter.

(Congratz, Pugpie15! :D)

_"Dear Beastboy,_

_Why can't you just grow up and finally admit your feelings to Raven. I promise you Raven LOVES you. Why do you think she pulls her hood up when she knows you're looking?_

_Anyways all I have to say is either tell her how you feel or I will come after you with my special bloody knife and cut your balls off in your sleep._

_Just remember I have killed 27 men..._

_Sincerely,_  
_A Female Serial Killer who just so happens to be your fan!"_

"Hehe..." Robin snickered.

Raven gave him a wedgie with her powers.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven, and playfully punched her. "So...? What do y-you think, Rae?" he asked, his voice abnormally high.

The sorceress frowned. "I think," she said, "That your balls will be cut off, and then you won't have your creepy-ass green children."

Cyborg tried to stifle a laugh.

"I believe it is your turn," Starfire interjected. "Please, Raven, hurry up before everyone gets into another chaotic situation."

Speedy smirked. "Is it always like this?" he asked. "I'll go watch the other episodes tonight."

_"Dear Raven,_

_The po-po be afta me._

_Before they kill me..._

_I just want chu to know..._

_I love you._

_-Ketchup"_

Raven looked up emotionlessly at the camera. "Well, dear Ketchup," she said sarcastically. "I hate to break your romantic flow, but, I am not one to go after criminals. Or people who call the police the po-po. Or another 10 things I can name that are horrible about you just by your letter. Get over it."

Beast Boy smiled.

He poked her. "I'm not a criminal." He poked her again. "I don't call them the po-po...Usually." He winked at her. "And, I'm not named after a thing you can digest, usually along with fries."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"WELL TO GET OVER THESE TWO'S AWKWARDNESS," Cyborg said, rather loudly. Raven pulled herself further into her cloak to dismiss her blushing. "Robin, it's your turn."

_"Dear Robin,  
_

_I want to cuddle with you. I want to tickle you and lick your face. So lets make lurve 2night baby._

_Luv,_

_Slade_

_P.S. I've been sleeping under your bed."_

(Congratulations to PinkleaderBlossom, who wrote this letter!)

Starfire's eyes began to glow. "Why is he doing the flirting with you, Robin?" she asked.

Robin began to sweat like crazy. "Well-WAIT...DID HE JUST SAY...SLADE?!" he gasped.

Cyborg groaned. "Aw, hell naw, man! Don't go crazy over him again!" he whined.

"I bet Robin fantasizes about him," Raven added.

Robin began to go around the room, smashing into things, repeatedly saying, "Slade. Slade. I will find Slade. Slade!"

"DID YOU NOT NOTICE," Beast Boy began, trying to get him to stop. Starfire was close to tears. "THAT SLADE HAS FLIRTED WITH YOU AND ASKED TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU?!" He checked the letter again. "And has the most horrible spelling?!"

"SLADE-wait, he wha-? *THUMP*" Robin smashed into a pole and fainted.

"Oh X'hal!" Starfire gasped.

She ran over to Robin, who was slowly waking up. "Robin, please, be alright," she begged, her large green eyes widening with fear. She held him tightly.

Robin groaned. "Wha..."

Speedy was now backing away, very slowly. He felt as if he was in the middle of a warzone. Cyborg caught him. "You ain't goin' anywhere!" he growled. "YOU WILL GO CRAZY LIKE THE REST OF US!"

Raven rubbed her temples, and looked at the camera.

"I am so sorry that you have to witness this," she grumbled.

"Aww, lookie at that Starfire and Robin are having a moment," Beast Boy pointed out where Starfire was stroking Robin's hair.

Starfire's cheeks flushed. "I am just simply helping him..."

"Starfire?" Robin coughed.

"Yes?"

"...Your hand is on my..."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Your hand is on my butt."

"...Roklnarff?"

"What?"

Cyborg was cracking up. Starfire then realized Robin meant, as she was helping him prop up against her, that her hand accidentally slid to his butt. "I wish I wasn't wearing spandex," Robin mumbled.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked when Robin got up.

"..."

"Is that a bulge...? Oh...OH MY GOD! EW!" Beast Boy began to cry. "OH MY GOD. Oh my God! THIS IS DISGUSTING! AW HELL NO."

"Starfire." Raven called. A still blushing Starfire came up to her best friend. "Just read your letter."

_"Dear Starfire,_

_We love you. We love you, We love you. We love you. __We love you. We love you, We love you. We love you. __We love you. We love you, We love you. We love you. __We love you. We love you, We love you. We love you. _

_Love,_

_The Mermen Society"_

Speedy arched an eyebrow. "Who are they?" he asked.

Robin came up, nose to nose with Starfire. "Yeah, who are they?" he added, with a pout.

Starfire blushed.

"Well, they are these mermen I rescued last year from an oil spill." She answered.

"Oooh," Robin laughed. "The ones I scared off by eating a fish in front of them when they wouldn't stop stalking you!"

Starfire frowned. "Yes, those mermen." She then saw a picture clipped on front of the letter. "Ooh, a picture!"

It showed all of the mermen, shirtless, handsome, and bright. On their chests, there were letters. Together, it spelled, "I LOVE STARFIRE."

Robin began to hyperventilate. "GGUUEERCCHHHQQQUUUUG!" he gagged.

"I will just hurry up and read my letter." Speedy said.

"Thank you," Raven said.

Speedy winked at her. "Anytime, Rae-Rae."

Beast Boy growled and turned into a lion and attacked him.

Speedy escaped, and read,

_"Dear Speedy,_

_God, girl._

_Your pixie cut turns me on._

_And your archery?_

_Along with your toughness?_

_I wish my home girl was as cool and hot as you!_

_Daammmn, girl!_

_Love,_

_Mikey"_

Everyone stopped fretting. Robin and Starfire stopped bickering about the mermen, Cyborg stopped laughing, Beast Boy and Raven stopped ignoring each other. Then...

Everyone but Speedy began to crack up.

"I give up," Speedy hissed. "I give up on life. Oh my God."

And then he walked out of the Tower.

BUT...

He accidentally tripped over Starfire's leg, causing her to roll over ontop of Robin. Robin was laughing too hard, and then Starfire joined in. Soon, she felt something wet. "Um, Robin?" she wondered.

"Y-yeah? *pant, laugh*" He replied.

Starfire's cheeks reddened. The other Titans listened in.

"I-I believe that you were laughing to hard...a-and..." Her cheeks were so flushed, she looked like a burnt tomato. "I believe you have...urinated your pants, Robin," she finished.

At this, everyone else but Starfire and Robin began to crack up.

Robin gasped, and began to struggle against Starfire, and she began to pull herself off of him. Yet, he needed to grasp something to help him get up.

Accidentally, the thing he grasped was her butt.

She yelped, "Eek!," while Cyborg noticed this and began to even laugh more, if that was possible.

"CUT!" Robin began to screech. "CUT!"

The cameraman chuckled, and turned off the camera.

* * *

_** *LATER THAT NIGHT***_

Cyborg and Beast Boy just stopped talking about the night. It was definitely hilarious.

Everyone else awkwardly wandered off to bed, and it was almost one A.M. anyways. Cyborg realized he was pooped, and began to walk past Starfire's door to get to his room.

She had seemed very shaken up about the butt-touching...

_"AHH! NO, URINE MONSTER!" _Cyborg heard her cry. He stopped, shocked. "DO NOT TOUCH MY ROKLNARFF!"

Cyborg gasped, and began to get scared. Quickly, he translated Roklnarff with his translator.

_Roklnarff, a Tamaranian word for 'Butt'._

Cyborg's eyes widened. He slowly, very slowly, began to run off, screaming like a little girl.

* * *

**Oh my God.**

**My fingers hurt.**

**I have been writing my book, another story, and this reboot of the real Chapter 4 (so sorry) all day. (Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I tried to get this up faster because I know you'll all love chapter 5!)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALMOST 50 REVIEWS! :D**

**I have changed the scenes in this continuously, not sure if I wanted this or that.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this x3**

**REMEMBER:**

**I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING FAN-MAILS FOR CHAPTER 5.**

**IT WILL BE A SURPRISE ^_^**

**~Aj**


	6. Growls, Conventions, and Zefron (PART 1)

**I am SO glad chapter 4 is up and done! xP**

**Sorry. :\**

**BUT..DA DA DAAAA!**

**Here is freaking chapter 5 PART 1. Do you know what that means?**

**It's the long-waited surprise.**

**Oh my God. I have so many ideas. I was cracking up at all the things I imagined up. I went to bed around eleven , but couldn't sleep until like one A.M. due to me daydreaming (Or night dreaming...Ba-dum, tss!) about all these weird things. xDD**

**WARNING: THERE ARE SOME EMOTIONAL/SERIOUS PARTS IN HERE!**

***GASP***

**ENJOY!**

**:)**

* * *

**READ THE FOLLOWING PRE-FANMAIL SHOW PARTS.**

**IT IS FUNNY, AND NECESSARY TO READ IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING IN. :P**

**(Plus it has a lot of Robstar this time. ;P)**

Starfire was confused

All of the other Titans had seemed very distraught over something, when the producer of _Fan-mail, Go! _came over this morning and told them that they'd be doing something different.

This something was called, as he had said, "Truth or Dare".

The Titans, joined along with Silkie this time, would be having a Two-Part episode, (two nights in a row,) where they would have to take truth or dares from the audience. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven rolled their eyes at this and seemed annoyed.

Gladly for the other Titans, the second part would be only regular fan-mail.

Starfire, however, did not understand.

"What is the truth and the dare, Robin?" she asked, after the producer left.

"Well, tonight, we are going to take those from our audience. It's a game where someone asks you, 'truth or dare?,' and you pick one." Robin explained, as he munched on some toast. "If you pick truth, then they ask you a question that you have to answer truthfully."

Starfire nodded. It made sense.

"And if you pick dare," Robin continued. "You have to do whatever that person tells you to do."

"Oh," Starfire said. "Is that why you are worried? That they will ask you something embarrassing, or to do something rather humiliating?"

Robin shrugged. "That's how the game usually goes. And our viewers can be a little crazy," he grumbled.

Starfire smirked. "Robin, pick one. The truth or the dare?" she asked.

"Umm...Truth...?" Robin himself never played Truth or Dare, and he didn't see why he really had to. Sure, he had heard about it time to time. But with crime in his life, he didn't have time.

"Who would you like to court the most in your life?" Starfire asked hurriedly. All her teeth showed, since her smile was so big and confident.

Robin blushed. "E-erm..."

"You must say the truth!"

"I-I know...Ummm..."

Starfire blinked, waiting for his answer.

"...yo-" Robin was about to answer what they both have been waiting all their lives for. (Well, Titan lives) Robin and Starfire jumped, when the unfinished sentence was cut of by a curdling scream.

"QQUUEERCHAAAHHDDDDYYYYTTTT!"

"Silkie!" Starfire gasped, and flew over to his little sleeping place.

Robin just sat by the kitchen table, a frown on his face. So...close...

"What happened, Silkie?" Starfire asked.

"Rriuuutttgghhh."

"Raven did what?!"

* * *

***AT SLADE'S EVIL CONVENTION***

"Hello, fellow evilmen," Slade greeted. About 200 villains were there, and he had been selected president for Evil Con.

He wiped a tear, and continued, "Th-thank you, guys, for nominating me as president!"

The villains cheered.

"And, as you know..." He continued. "The Teen Titans are still up and at it."

"BOOOO!" the crowd yelled.

Slade slammed his fist. "Yes, fellow evilmen!" he cried. "WE MUST DESTROY THEM, ONCE AND FOR ALL! And, I know how to."

"HOW?!" someone from the audience shrieked. "THEY'RE TOO POWERFUL. PLUS STARFIRE IS KINDA HOT...YOU SURE YOU WANT TO KILL HER? HOW ABOUT-"

Slade pushed a button that made that villain pop out of his seat and explode into the air. "Anyways," Slade hissed. "They have a new show that is getting pretty popular. It is where they read fan-mail. And I, the great villain and total awesome nemesis of Robin, sent a couple of letters to get them off track. For example..." Slade pushed a blue button.

Out came a projector, and it began to play a clip from last week's show (chapter 4).

_"Luv,_

_Slade_

_P.S I have been sleeping under your bed," Robin finished saying._

_Starfire's eyes began to glow. "Why is he doing the flirting with you, Robin?" she asked._

_Robin began to sweat like crazy. "Well-WAIT...DID HE JUST SAY...SLADE?!" he gasped._

**_*SKIPS TO ANOTHER PART*_**

_Robin began to go around the room, smashing into things, repeatedly saying, "Slade. Slade. I will find Slade. Slade!"_

The villains watched the clips with amusement. Slade sure knew how to get to Robin's head. "Furthermore, I shall hack into their show's system tonight,and house cameras, and destroy the Titans, once and for all!" Slade beamed.

Dramatic music played, and all the villains got up to their feet, crying and cheering.

Slade wiped another tear. "A-and thank you again," he said, blushing slightly. "For making me your president. I love you guys."

THEN A METEOR CRASHED THE CONVENTION AND THEY ALL EXPLODED.

:)

* * *

***BACK AT RAVEN'S ROOM, AFTER STARFIRE GASPED AT SILKIE***

"Raven!" Starfire cried, bursting into her room. "Silkie told me! He told me all!"

Raven was meditating, but, when she heard what Starfire said, her force let go, and she plopped back onto the ground. "What?" she gasped, her emotions getting to the best of her.

She knew that bastard of a moth larvae wasn't to trust! She was doing her secret, when Silkie came in and watched her.

Starfire neared the shocked Raven. "I-is it true?" she whispered. "The pictures...?"

Raven sighed. "How much did he tell you?" she asked.

Starfire whimpered, but answered, "Well, he screamed for me to come over there after...after..." Starfire's cheeks heated up. "Um, never the mind, I shall tell you about that later."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

"Silkie has told me that he saw you drawing very strange and disturbing pictures. Then he began to cry a little." Starfire finished, with concern filling every corner of the sentence.

"It's...true..." Raven murmured.

"What is wrong, Raven? What happened?" Starfire pondered.

Raven sighed.

"Well," she began, plopping down on her bed. "It was just a totally normal day. After the producer left...I...I had the urge to go draw and write...After writing a poem or two...Something on my mind kept bugging me..."

Starfire's eyes widened. "What is it, friend?"

"B...Beast Boy..."

"Oh!" Starfire giggled slightly. "That is most 'cute'! I believe it would be most glorious if you-" Raven glared at her. "My apologies..heh..."

Raven groaned, and continued by saying, "Well, I began to draw pictures of him...Then Silkie came in. I told him to go run off, but, he just cuddled next to my leg. I rolled my eyes, and...and..."

"What?!"

"I drew a picture of Beast Boy and I..."

Starfire's eyes were bulging out of her skull. "Do not tell me it has anything to do with touching roklnarffs or being juttleoq'r?!" she gasped. "Not anything juttleoq'r!"

"Wh-what does that mean?" Raven asked, confused.

"Roklnarff...means butt. Juttleoq'r..." Starfire shuddered. "Means to be nude."

"Oh my God!" Raven yelped. "Okay, no, no, no, nothing like that. I drew a picture of Beast Boy and I...On a unicorn."

"A unicorn?"

"Yes."

"As in, _My Little Pony_? The legends of Pegasus? The mythical creatures that resemble horses, but very powerful and magical, along with a horn?" Starfire gasped. She then cupped her cheeks. "Raven, I did not know that you were interested in those kinds of...things..."

Raven's cheeks flushed. "I know!" she gasped. "Then, Silkie saw it, actually screamed, and ran off."

Starfire giggled. "Unicorns are very pretty, no?"

"Grr..."

"Sorry."

* * *

**AT SEVEN O' CLOCK...**

**(WARNING:**

**SOME OF THE EMOTIONS AND SERIOUSNESS WILL BE DOWN THERE...)**

"C'mon guys! Get ready!" the producer gushed. "The show starts in...5...4...3...2.."

"Heyy, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"AND THIS-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" the producer gasped. "Wrong show."

He then had to lug all of his systems, and cameramen back to the Titan's Tower. When they made it, they saw their computer system was a little fuzzy, but okay. The producer shrugged.

"Get ready, guys," he whooped.

All of the Titans and Silkie assembled. "Um, ya'll wouldn't mind if Bee joined?" Cyborg asked. "Cuz...like, her boyfriend, Herald, remember him? Well, he broke up with her, 'n she's pretty sad..."

Robin smirked. "We're okay with that," he teased.

Cyborg's human cheek flushed red with embarrassment.

Bumblebee walked in, with amazing spunk and awesomeness as ever. "Thank you, Cy," she gushed, as she sat next to him. "Thanks for invitin' me. It's a pleasure to be here."

"Heh...no problem..."

Beast Boy nudged him.

Cyborg shot him with his blaster.

The cameras rolled. Even though Beast Boy was fried to the bone by Cyborg's blaster, he got up, shook off the ashes, and beamed, "HHEELLLLOOO! This is a special episode where you guys truth or dare us!"

He then noted, "After every 2 people, the next person gets truth or dared by any Titan of his or her choice."

Raven cringed.

Cyborg picked up the laptop, and began to read the quickly submitting truths and dares.

"As, always, we start with Cyborg," Beast Boy explained. "However we noticed that some of the fan-mail is truth and dare material, so, we'll read some of those, too."

Cyborg smiled, and took out a fan mail that had a truth and dare on it.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Truth or dare?"_

"Truth," he answered quickly. "I don't trust ya'll creeps. But I still love you guys."

_"If you picked dare:_

_Kiss Robin fully on the lips.  
_

_If you picked truth:_

_Would you rather date Starfire or Raven?"_

Cyborg burst out laughing. "Ha! Well, if I asked out Starfire, she'd kindly tell me that she is not interested. 'Cuz it's obvious that she likes..." Robin and Starfire glared at him. "Um, yeah, never-mind. If I asked out Raven she'd probably reject me and blast me off. Besides, she's likes..." Raven began to power up some black energy. "And I can totally respect that she doesn't like me!" he quickly finished.

Raven smiled.

Beast Boy blushed.

"But if I had to pick..." Cyborg murmured. "I'd totally pick Raven because it'd make Be-" Beast Boy glared at him. "OKAY YA'LL NEED TO ADMIT YO FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER ALREADY. What the hell, people?!"

Bumblebee giggled.

"My turn," Beast Boy sighed. "I'll take one from the computer."

It was the rule:

The newest Truth or Dare that had popped up when he said that had to be used. So, a new one had been submitted once Beast Boy said that. "Okay...What's this...? Okay, um the user _BB+Robin4eves! _it is your turn..."

_BB+Robin4eves!: OMG, yay! lol, kk... Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... TRUTH OR DARE?!_

"Dare," Beast Boy said, to the camera. "'Cuz I am cool like that." (BTW, if you are confused on how the audience knows what they are saying, they are watching the show O_O)

_"Okay!" BB+Robin4eves! _typed. _"I dare you to touch Robin's di-"_

Beast Boy didn't even finish reading it. His jaw dropped. Hopefully, dear reader, you know what BB+Robin4eves! what's going to say, so I do not have to. "Oh my God!" he screeched. "EW. EW. EW!"

Robin puked.

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" Cyborg teased. "IT'S A DARE!"

Beast Boy looked at the camera. "Please, don't make me do it. Give me another dare. Please!"

_"Okaayyy..." BB+Robin4eves! replied. "I dare you then to eat Robin's throw up. :)"_

"What the hell." Raven grumbled.

Beast Boy gulped. "Ermaigawd...uggh..." He transformed into a dog, and neared Robin's vomit. "Arff...grr..."

He slowly took out his tongue, and lunged a little piece of it into his mouth.

He quickly morphed back into Beast Boy before he could faint.

"NO MORE ANYTHING THAT'S REVOLTING!" the producer warned. "We have to keep this a PG through a PG 13 rating. Now I have to cut that out to anyone who's gonna re-watch the episode...ugghhh..."

They all twitched.

"Raven it is your turn," Starfire informed. "Two people have chosen dares from the audience. Now, pick one of us to truth or dare you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Cyborg will probably ask and dare me something embarrassing." She said. Raven then pointed to Beast Boy. "He'd do the same." Beast Boy's pointy ears drooped and turned pink. Raven then gestured to Starfire. "You'd probably ask me something real girlie. So, Robin, I pick you."

Robin's face flushed.

"Ummm, err..." he grumbled. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Robin sighed. Truths seemed easier. Now...what should he ask her...? What she thought of him? If had some awesome martial art skill that he could learn? If she had the power to predict the future?

WAIT...

If she liked Beast Boy! (Dumb-ass Robin. Just kiddin', Robin, you're awesome.)

He smiled. "Do you like Beast Boy?" he asked, proud that his audience were probably on their toes.

Even Starfire and Cyborg smirked. Beast Boy just sunk further into the corner.

Raven glared at Robin, but then with a sly grin, she found a loophole. "Yes, I do like Beast Boy. He's my teammate. It would be rather hard to cooperate during crime-fighting if we did not get along well." She turned to Beast Boy. "Remember Nevermore? Well, before we went home, we revealed that we did not dislike each other. So, Beast Boy knows the answer."

The changeling's heart had never dropped further with despair. "Y-yeah..." he whispered. "We don't dislike each other..."

Cyborg and Starfire looked at him with concern.

And Raven? She had never felt so much guilt in a long time. She just looked at Beast Boy, never seeing him so dull-faced before. "I-I'm sorry, if I hurt your-"

"No, it's fine," he laughed. "In fact, that Logan thing was a joke. If you didn't know, I did it to mess with you. It was funny, see? 'Cuz you _fell _for it. And then you didn't care for it, so, no one got hurt."

Raven's face fell. "It was a joke?"

He shrugged. "You laughed at it. Remember?" She forced tears to stay back.

"So...you...you don't...?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I do not have romantic feelings for you," he cleared out. _Lies._

Raven clenched her fists. "That's good, because I don't either."

"Good."

"We're friends?!"

"Friends!"

Raven felt her emotions spiraling. A cameraman's watch exploded. She blushed, and forced herself to calm down. She mentally meditated.

For about a minute, every Titan just sat there awkwardly. Finally, Bumblebee spoke up. "So, ya'll should be movin' along...That's enough drama for now..." Bumblebee laughed nervously.

Beast Boy ignored Raven's quivering lip.

(Imagine the song _Six Degrees of Separation _by The Script playing. It's awesome. And it fits their love. :3 BUT IT'S SAD...But adorable...-sigh-)

"Y-yeah, I believe it is my turn," Starfire said. She took out a letter.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_PICK TRUTH OR DARE:_

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_._

_x_

_YOU PICK YET?_

_OK:_

_Truth: Do you have romantic feelings for Robin? :3_

_Dare: I dare you to answer Truth._

_-Zac Efron"_

Starfire read the first part, and with a smile, she said, "Dare! It is very fun to do funny things, right?"

Robin raised an eyebrow.

Starfire then read the truth. "Ha, ha," she giggled. "Glad I did not pick the truth...heh..."

Then she read the dare. "Wait, what?! OH GLORKNAFZ!"

Beast Boy pointed to the signature. "At least Zac Efron is a fan of yours." He pointed out.

Starfire awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Umm," she turned to Robin, and sighed. "Robin, I understand that when Batman trained you, you probably were not trained well to talk about emotions."

Robin blushed.

"And well," she continued. "Remember, when we were stranded on that strange planet?" Robin nodded. "Well...Y-you told me that you were not good with talking about feelings. I understood. Then you told me that you liked the way I shoot starbolts."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nudged each other.

Robin growled at them.

Starfire took a deep breath, and finished, "On my planet, the male always makes the...well, 'first move'. And, so, I am very not well with that...area. Robin, I will just say it. I have great romantic feelings for you. And I admit it. I understand that you may not be used to this, or not return the same feelings to me, but, I do have them. That is my Truth."

Everyone just stayed quiet.

The producer wiped a tear. "*sniff* Beautiful!"

Bumbleebee high-fived Starfire.

Raven looked at her with envy. She could tell her feelings...

Robin just looked at his lip. "Th-that's..." he muttered. Starfire hugged her knees, close to tears. "I return those feelings, too, Star."

Starfire looked at him with amazement.

She just lunged at him and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away, Robin still very confused, she chuckled and said, "Well, Tamaranians make lip contact to learn languages. This was my first real kiss, Robin! And that's how Tamaranians usually initiate it. After the first kiss, we usually do not use lip contact to learn other languages."

Robin scratched his head. "So, from now on you'll kiss me normally?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes!"

"...How may languages do you know?"

Starfire's cheeks burned. "Ummmmmmmmm...Robin, the audience is waiting..." She squeaked. "Hurry up, boyfriend Robin!"

Robin's ears turned pink. "Oh...hehe..."

***NOTE NOTE NOTE*:**

**REMEMBER: this is about a year before Trouble in Tokyo. So, now, if they go, they would already be dating ;)**

_"Dear Robin,_

_Pick Truth Or Dare!_

_..._

_..._

_..."_

"I pick Truth," Robin replied.

_"Truth: Do you like to dance naked?_

_Dare: Dance naked."_

Robin's cheeks flushed. "The truth..." He muttered. Then he sighed. "Well, since we're confessing...I...I...um. Like to dance, but usually not naked."

Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up.

Bumblebee smiled brightly and picked up a letter.

_"Truth or Dare, Bumblebee? :D_

_(read the back once you have picked)"_

"Dare!" she giggled. "They're fun."

_"Truth: Do you like Herald or Cyborg better?_

_Dare: I dare you to kiss Cyborg. ^_^"_

"OH UM..." she sighed.

Cyborg's cheeks were so red. "Y-you just went through a break-up..." He insisted.

"I like you a lot, Sparky. Yes...I might have a crush on you...Herald treated me horribly. I lost all my feelings for him."

Cyborg smiled. "Then, pucker up."

She giggled.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and pretended to gag.

They landed their lips on each other's. This was Cyborg's second kiss, the first one being back in his freshmen year in high school. He was 18, and he knew Bee was 16...All he wanted was her to be okay. _What if I'm too old for her?! _he thought as they began to kiss. _Shit..I'm half-robot...She's probably lying. Wait, she has bee D.N.A. in her. We're both odd. We're both weirdly normal. _

_And I really, really like her._

He lost himself in the kiss, her soft lips against his. She giggled as they pulled away.

Once Cyborg and Bumblebee kissed, they were blushing crazily. "Well," she giggled. "That's _2 _out 3 couples here that showed their romance, huh?"

Cyborg put an arm around Bee.

Beast Boy grumbled a swear, and Raven rolled her eyes. "Look," she sighed. "You all think we're bound to be with each other. Did you not hear what we said just before? We...we...you know."

She couldn't say it again.

After Bee left, Cyborg went up to Beast Boy, crossing his arms. "Are you sure you are a man?" he asked.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, shocked and weirded out.

"Being a jerk like that?" he scoffed. "Being a wuss? What kind of guy does that to a girl he has feelings for?"

"A confused one."

"Lemme check yo pants."

"YOU ARE NOT CHECKING MY PANTS!" gasped Beast Boy, who turned into a cat and ran off.

In the end of the night and episode, there were only two happy couples.

Well, Silkie, Bee brought him an old cute ladybug toy.

"Grruuettghh," he purred as he curled up next to it.

Beast Boy glared at it. "Three happy couples," he grumbled.

* * *

**'TIS NOT OVER YET!**

**THE BBxRae'ness ISN'T OVA! **

**THEY WILL...**

**WILL...**

**WILL...**

**BE TOGETHER x3 Spoiler alert...oooopppsssies, oh well, it's so predictable.  
**

**BUT IN PART 2:**

**THERE WILL BE TONS OF SURPRISES.**

**MORE FAN-MAIL!**

**NOW, YOU MAY SEND FAN-MAIL AGAIN x3**

**I hoped you all liked it. **


	7. Batman, Yancy, and Cute Shits (PART 2)

**WHOO!:3**

**Chapter six is HERE!**

**Hey guys...**

**I'm sorry, again...BUT...I will not be taking fan-mail after chapter 6 for maybe a few chapters, due to me wanting the plot to go along with it. It'll be awhile until I free it again, and I'm sorry.**

**BUT THE THING IS:**

**It's still as funny, like it was from chapter 3 and before. :)**

**OH AND BBxRAE SHIPPERS.**

**YOUR DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE.**

**.3.**

* * *

"You're so cute," Robin cooed.

"No, you are the cuter!" Starfire protested.

"Oh, Star," Robin said.

"Oh, Robin," Starfire said.

"Oh, Star," Robin said.

"Shut the hell up," said Beast Boy.

"HEY GUYS!" Cyborg cheered. "AND HELLO AUDIENCE WHO IS READING THIS STORY. IF YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO READ THAT UP THERE, THEN REMEMBER: THE AUTHOR, AJ, WILL NOT BE TAKING FAN-MAIL FROM VIEWERS FOR AWHILE. EXPLANATION IS UP THERE."

**...**

Luckily, there would be no more truths and dares. There were four people out of six that actually enjoyed the game last night, because they now were involved in a romantic relationship.

Beast Boy groaned, and just wanted to read his fan-mail tonight and get it over with. He yawned, and began to enter the bathroom, when he heard Robin in the shower. He was about to turn around, but then heard singing.

With a smirk, he stayed and listened.

_"Oh baby babeh (SMACK!)  
_

_How was I supposed to know  
_

_That something wasn't right here  
_

_Oh baby baby (SMACK!)  
_

_I shouldn't have let you go  
_

_And now you're out of sight yeah  
_

_Show me how you want it to be  
_

_Tell me babeh cause I need to know now oh because..!"_

Beast Boy was trying to hard to stifle his laughs. He clutched his stomach, and began to snicker against the door, trying his best not to let Robin know. Then, he was caught in the act.

"What are you doing?" a monotone voice demanded.

Gasping, he turned around, and saw Raven watching him. "Are you...stalking Robin while he's taking a shower?" she asked, with force.

Beast Boy's cheeks turned bright red. "N-no! I swear! Just...listen," he told her.

"Bu-"

"Shh."

"Beas-"

"SHHH!"

Raven scoffed, but crossed her arms and listened. Her nose crinkled when she began to hear Robin sing again. She gasped, her cheeks paling. She was totally invading into someone's privacy.

However, Beast Boy over here, was howling it up.

_My loneliness is killing me  
_

_(And I)  
_

_I must confess.._

_ I still believe (STILL BELLLLIIIIEEVE!)  
_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
_

_Give me a sign!  
_

_Hit me, babeh,_

_ONE MOH TIME!"_

Raven was trying her best to hide her disturbed yet humored smile. She was still mad at Beast Boy (and herself) for yesterday. But he brought her so much joy sometimes, that she wanted to apologize to him right now, and forgive him.

Beast Boy was covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh too loudly. Then, when Robin began to second verse, he stomped his foot after saying "babeh". Then a thump was heard.

With a gasp, the other two Titans looked at each other wide eyed when they heard him slip, then a crack.

"Oooww!" they heard Robin whine. "I have a boo-boo...Oh, babeh, babeh..."

And now, Raven couldn't hold it in. She began to giggle, too, and then, with a swipe of her cloak and ruining her moment with Beast Boy, she growled, "Privacy is a very good thing to have."

But he just smiled, a wicked toothy, in love grin on his face.

* * *

"And welcome to tonight's Part 2 episode!" Beast Boy greeted the audience with the camera.

All the Titans were eager to get it over with, yet Starfire was so lovey dovey and loved reading fan-mail anyway that she didn't care. RUN ON SENTENCES! She grabbed Robin's hand excitedly.

"As always, I start," Cyborg said. Then, with a blush, he winked at the camera and said, "Hey, Bumblebee. Can't wait to see ya soon, cutie."

At home, Bumblebee had started to go around, trashing her room with delight and could not contain her romantic excitement when she heard and saw that. "NEITHER CAN I, CYBOOBOO!" she shouted with love.

Cyborg continued, and took out a letter.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_I don't know how to tell you this._

_I should start off with:_

_Hello._

_My name is Justin Bieber._

_And I love you._

_-JB"_

Cyborg scratched his head awkwardly. "Th-that's nice?" he chuckled nervously. "Eh, heheh..."

He took out his second letter and read,

_"Cyborg,_

_I'd do you 2._

_-aqualad"_

**(Congratz to the anonymous Guest who sent me this. :P)**

He twitched. "DAMMIT AQUALAD!" he screamed.

"Are you sure it's Aqualad?" Robin asked. "It could just be a troll."

"It depends," Raven said. "The letter he sent me smelled like fish. Then, I smelled Starfire's. It smelled like fish, too." She took Cyborg's letter, and sniffed it. "Sorry, Cyborg. It smells like fish."

Cyborg smacked his head on the wall.

Beast Boy snickered, and took out a letter.

_"__To: Beast Boy_

_You. Idiot._

_-Cupid"_

**(THIS WAS SENT IN FROM THE ANONYMOUS 'RAIN'. CONGRATZ! :3)**

**(I HAVE USED UP TWO FAN-MAILS. Sorry, the entries closed for this chapter)**

He frowned. "Is Cupid even real?"

Robin nodded. "Yep," he said. "Creepy little guy. He told me if I didn't tell Starfire how I felt about her-this was a few months ago- that'd he kill me or take matters into his own chubby, creepy baby hands."

Starfire gasped. "No!"

"Sadly, yes, but we're together now."

"Oh, I love you, Robin."

"And I love you."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Ew." Raven grunted.

Beast Boy pouted. "Then what was Cupid talking about?" he demanded.

"Errmm..." Starfire said awkwardly. "I believe he was refferring to...um...y-you and...You are not dumb, Beast Boy. You know who I am currently speaking about, right?" Starfire asked with hope.

But Beast Boy shook his head. "Nope."

He just shrugged at their awkward faces, and Raven dug her head further into her cloak's dark hood.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_You know, Raven likes you._

_She does._

_You like her._

_I'm Batman._

_I know everything. And Robin, good job on getting the girl._

_That's my boy._

_I have to go now. Alfred made me pancakes for breakfast._

_-Batman"_

Beast Boy stomped his feet. "RAVEN AND I DO NOT HAVE ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!" he screamed.

Raven hated hiding her emotions. She found out that it was probably one of the worst ideas, due to her little incident when watching Wicked Scary...She shuddered and sighed.

Everyone was looking at her to agree with Beast Boy, or say something.

"Actually," she began slowly, not looking at anyone in the eye. "Beast Boy, I have feelings for you. Yes, I do. But, you hurt them yesterday when you admitted that messing with my heart and those actually cute and romantic notes were a joke."

Everyone had shocked faces, especially Beast Boy. Him and Raven locked eyes, while Raven had a triumphant look on her face.

"Rae..." Beast Boy whispered.

Raven cleared her throat. "I believe it is my turn."

_"Dear Raven._

_Well, you kick ass._

_You're pretty and smart._

_No, no-_

_You're beautiful and brilliant._

_You're my celeb crush. _

_My name is Jalen (Pronounced; Jeh-luhn) I live in Jump City, and I'd like to meet you at Maria's Coming Coffee shop at 4:30 P.M on Tuesday June 4th. I'll greet you. I usually come there everyday around that time to write some stories._

_If you don't come, it's alright. You might not even get this letter. I usually come there everyday anyways._

_Bye, and thank you for taking the time to read my letter._

_Love,_

_Jalen"_

Her cheeks tainted red, and Beast Boy's jaw dropping, Raven smirked. It was a perfect way to get over Beast Boy, wasn't it? She looked at the camera, and said, "Well, Jalen, I'll see you tomorrow. You might now how to treat a girl."

"But, Ra-" Beast Boy began to argue.

"Shush."

"But I like y-"

"Shh." She hushed. "I can date whoever I want. And now, Beast Boy, that'll never be you."

_That'll never be you._

"Yeah right," muttered Cyborg to Starfire and Robin. "I bet you ten bucks they'll get together in a week."

"I bet you ten dollars that they fight for a long time, and it'll take at least a year for them to at least cool down." Robin said.

"I certainly bet you both a norfletorx that they make up tonight!" interjected Starfire with pride.

"It's on," Cyborg and Robin agreed.

Raven rolled her eyes, and opened a letter,

_"Dear Raven,_

_I know what to do. When I have to poop. I got to the potty, pull my underwear down._

_ Then I sit and wait. Sit and wait. Sit and wait until the poop PLOPS down! _

_Bye, bye, poop! Bye, bye, poop! _

_Then I pull up my pants, wash my hands,_

_and then I do a potty dance!_

_-Anon"_

The sorceress just looked up at the camera with a disgusted face, and threw the letter out into the window. THAT IS A REAL SONG BY THE WAY. "Congratz," Raven hissed. "You learned how to write with perfectly well grammar and spelling and also could send me this before you could learn how to poop."

Beast Boy laughed, and so did the other Titans.

"Good one!" Beast Boy cackled.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Starfire sensed this was all wrong, and quickly got out a fan letter. On the envelope, it had on, "DO NOT OPEN THIS IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE, PLEASE :)" Raven saw it was Jalen's handwriting.

Robin frowned. "Go ahead," he snarled. "Open it. I'll read it, and I want to know what he's doing."

_"Dear Starfire,_

_You're beautiful._

_I like boobs, too._

_-Jalen"_

Beast Boy tried to hide the fact that he was right about this dickhead, Jalen. Raven's jaw was slightly dropped, and she sternly clenched her fists. Starfire began to ask questions, confused, but Robin tore the letter.

He looked straight at Raven. "You wanna meet him tomorrow?" he asked, sarcastically.

"He would probably have done something horrible..." Beast Boy whimpered. "I could never be the same if he did."

Raven looked at him, wanting to hug the shittles out of him, but she just rolled her eyes.

Starfire took out another letter.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_Say this out loud while looking at Raven,"_

Raven raised an eyebrow, but it was for sure one of those dumb-ass jokes.

Starfire smiled and turned around to Raven, she read the rest of the words carefully, then said,

_"Metrion voltroiouz quoth Raven happitrest goriz love!"_

Raven knew what that was. If Raven had closed up on not listening to what she was saying, or just ignoring her, it would not have effected her. But, as Starfire began, she thought it was a little dumb joke.

She was wrong.

It was a chant, a spell. Due to Raven having the powers to do spells and curses, the spell knew as Starfire began to say them that Raven had opened up and let her say it. So, it devoured her, and with a grunt, two of her emoticlones appeared.

All the Titans gasped, as a pink-clad Raven came out.

"Heeyyy!" she giggled.

Then, a lavender caped one stepped out from Raven's mind. "Hello," she gushed. "You guys are the ones I care for. The ones that help me live. I love you all..." She began to hug everyone.

When she got to Beast Boy, she kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Robin grimaced, and said, "Starfire, read the rest of the letter."

_"After you have said the chant, Raven's emotions Love and Happy should appear. _

_I am similar to her origins. I am, too, half-human. She is half-demon, but I am half-witch. My father was the powerful, evil warlock, Nogirt. However, I am allowed to freely express my emotions, and live a normal life._

_Watching the show, I realized Raven loves the green changeling._

_This should help her._

_-Rennie V."_

Raven's jaw dropped. "No!" she cried.

Happy giggled and poked Beast Boy's cheek. "Heyyy, you cute little shit!" she giggled.

"Uh..I-I...um, what?"

"GET BACK!" Raven roared.

"Ooh," Happy chuckled, hiding behind Beast Boy. "Rage is coming out, Rae. Hmm, or perhaps Rude. They're both meanie heads either way. Hey, you guys got a board game?"

Love face palmed herself. "We're here for a reason, Hap." She reminded her.

She turned to Beast Boy. "Let's get this over with," she said, with a smile. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"N-no," he replied shyly.

She frowned. "Dangit, well, have it with Raven!"

"Yeah, you adorable green booger!" Happy giggled. She went over to Starfire. "Wazzup, gurrrl? We didn't talk mu-"

Raven shook her head nervously. "No!" she screamed. "METRION VOLTROIOUZ WETRO IN RAVEN HAPPITREST GORIZ LOVE!"

Gasping, the two emotioclones vanished.

Raven rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Can we just continue on?" she pleaded. "Please? I just want to get to bed and get this over with." She plopped onto the couch, rubbing her temples.

Beast Boy nudged her. "You think I'm a cute little shit?" he teased.

"Stop it."

"An adorable green booger?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I can totally respect your privacy! That's what a good future husband does anyways!"

Her cheeks burned.

Robin wanted to kill them all, sighed, and took out another letter,

_"Dear Robin,_

_My boy. You need a damn tan. I swear like you're hot but you need a tan._

_You, too, Raven. Ya'll bitches._

_Love,_

_Yancy Gartingon (Age 108)"_

"How about you stop dissing people, granny?" Cyborg growled.

Robin just rolled his eyes, and got out another letter.

_"Dear Robin,_

_Don't ask, but it's Happy! You little weird but awesome brother-like shit!_

_Tell BB that's he's hawt. Tell Star that she's aweeeessssoooome and fun. And tell that Cy-Cy that his car's cool._

_Love ya'll! :3_

_-Haps"_

Raven clenched her fists. "H-how?" she demanded. "HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAPPEN?"

Starfire looked nervously at the camera. "Heh..." She chuckled.

"Starfire...?" Robin asked. "Do you know anything?" he said the last part quietly so the fuming Raven would not hear.

"No..."

"Star..."

"OK...I went into friend Raven's room to call her up for dinner a few nights ago..." she blushed, Robin arched an eyebrow. "Her mirror was right by the door, so, I picked it up, and Happy's face went up. Now, we are friends, as that is why Happy was saying those things to me a few moments ago. I am sorry...I-I let her out just for a little bit. She is so nice and humorous!"

Robin shook his head. "Oh, Starfire..."

* * *

**THIS IS A TON OF BBxRAE FLUFF.**

**THIS WILL BE NECESSARY TO READ IF YOU WISH TO UNDERSTAND THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**KK :3**

**P.S:  
Do not send/review/whatever else me fan-mail entries!**

**FOR NOW!**

"In a week," Cyborg had said.

"A year," Robin had said.

"Tonight!" Starfire had cheered.

They waited, not wanting Starfire to win and wanting her out of the bet.

Raven was reading a book, trying to get all of the bad memories out of her head. Beast Boy was on the opposite side of the couch, awkwardly fidgeting and stealing glances at her.

Raven sighed, and flipped a page.

"Ooh, Rae..." Beast Boy whispered to himself, very, very, very quietly. "You're so awesome."

"What did you just say?" her head jerked up.

"NO NO NO RAVEN HOW ABOUT YOU GO TO SLEEP LIKE YOU HAD WANTED TO BEFORE?" Cyborg suddenly yelled.

Raven glared at him. "Did you make a bet?" she demanded.

"No..."

"DID YOU?"

"No!"

"WHAT WAS IT?!"

Robin began to shake, and answered for the scared Cyborg. "H-he bet that you guys would get together in a week. I bet in a year, and Star bet for tonight!" he gasped.

Raven used her powers to see if he was lying.

With a smirk, she walked up Beast Boy. "I love you," she said.

"...I-I..." He stammered.

Not missing a beat, she put her hand on his. Usually, she would have hidden in her cloak at the thought of this, but she was so frustrated she had to do_ something. _"What is it?" she asked, looking at his reddening face.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he sputtered out. "I love you too. I had a crush on you for a long time and then when Terra came I thought you would never like me 'cuz I'm short, ugly, and an animal and you hate my jokes and make fun of me so I went to Terra to try to get over that fact but then when Malchior that evil smelly bastard came I wanted to help you badly but it's so bad and I love you and here you are now and I am so. So. So. So sorry!"

Raven's cheeks heated up.

"R-really?" she gasped.

He nodded, breaking eye contact with her. Raven looked at Starfire. "You won the bet," she told her.

"Err..." Beast Boy groaned. "What now?"

"You never had a first kiss?"

"...No."

"Neither have I."

"So...a-are we going to make out?"

"Hell no."

"Wait, then what?"

Raven sighed. "We're going to a date next week."

"Holy shit!" Beast Boy gasped. "For real?!"

"Yeah, it's your job though, you're responsible for everything," Raven said, blushing, but wanting to be in control and wanting to see how far they would actually go in their relationship.

She began to walk away, when she looked at him, and with a smirk, she said, "And, I want my first kiss to be then. Until next week, we're not officially dating. I know, I'm a horrible girlfriend." And then she called from her room, "AND YES, MALCHIOR DID SMELL REALLY BAD!"

When she left, all the other Titans looked at Beast Boy, shocked faces and all. "Wh-what...?" Cyborg stuttered.

Beast Boy did a little dance. "Hell yeah! I'm sexy!" he cheered. And, then he said, "And, Rae, you're not a bad girlfriend, at all. I like them powerful women! OH, YEAH, I'm irresistible!"

He nudged Starfire. "Am I sexy?" he asked.

Robin growled, and began to hold up his fists to punch Beast Boy, when he had a better idea. He whispered something into Cyborg's ear.

With a smirk at Beast Boy, Cyborg shot his sonic blaster at him.


	8. Lying, Tails, and Hair Gel

IMPORTANT: **PLEASE READ  
**

**FOR SOME REASON, fanfiction (this website) has been glitchy for me. **

**I am very sorry if I do not update, or respond to messages.**

**:(**

* * *

Starfire had won the bet!

Beast Boy and Raven...were officially going on a date! Of course, this past week, they barely looked at each other. Raven tried to hide her unease with her normal emotionless look and voice, but she was blushing all of the time.

_Fan-Mail, Go! _was recorded live on Saturday nights.

Robin was planning on taking Starfire out on Friday night, and so was Beast Boy with Raven. However, a late night crime foiled their plans.

Robin was dressed up in a tuxedo, ready for his very fancy date with Starfire. She soon came in, in a dazzling fancy light pink blouse and white jeans. He was drooling, and he went on to open the door...

When the film crew and the producer came in. "Hello!" he cheered. "We're here to film!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "...We had a discussion about this last night-we're going to film tomorrow," he stated. "And we already have warnings about robberies going on tomorrow."

"We can't do tomorrow!" the producer warned. "We film _Batman's Cooking Class _on Sundays."

Starfire crossed her arms. "What is the problem?" she asked. "We need a little time off. We were not planning on this, you know."

"What did you guys wanna do?" the producer replied.

"Go on dates," a stern voice answered afar. Raven stood, next to Beast Boy. She had worn a black tank top, and skinny jeans. It suited her well, and Beast Boy blushed at her non-leotard-ness. "Which we'll be going to."

She grabbed Beast Boy's hand-making him redden-and began to squeeze through the film crew.

The producer smiled. "We'll just follow you!" he cheered.

"What?!" they all said.

"Yeah, bring Cyborg, c'mon!" The producer beamed.

Beast Boy twitched.

He clenched his fists, and shrieked, "That cock-blocker?! Yeah right!"

Cyborg came in. "Yo, what's the deal?" he called, and then saw the film crew. he groaned. "Come on, guys. Be reasonable-we can't do the show tonight. And that's that!" he rolled his eyes.

"GRAB THEM!" someone yelled, not any of the Titans.

They grabbed the five shocked Titans, and put them in the car. They tried to get out, but the producer began to cry, "PLEASE! MY WIFE WILL KILL ME! SHE'LL PROBABLY SPANK ME!"

"What?!" The boys shouted, disgusted.

Starfire was confused, and Raven just cringed. Her date was completely ruined! By psychopaths!

Robin grunted. "Fine...But only for a little," he sneered. "We'll do it now, in the car."

"Bu-"

"NO DEAL, THEN!" Beast Boy snarled.

"Whatever..." The producer grunted, and then he let them out of the car. Cyborg began to go back inside, but Beast Boy held him back.

"You sure you wanna be alone?" he asked, even if Cyborg was a cock-blocker.

He shook his head. "I'll just hang out at the nightclub, who cares?" he sighed, secretly enjoying the thought of grooving with some chicks. (Heh..grooving) So, they made their way to their dates.

Beast Boy led Raven to a movie she wanted to see.

Robin led Starfire to her dinner.

Cyborg went to the nightclub, and began to dance with some chick named Cassandra.

Beast Boy fake yawned, in the middle of the movie. Raven was being pleasant, actually, and he thought that in this good mood probably meant she would be okay with him making his move...

He stretched, and did the oldest trick in the book. He began to wrap his arm around her shoulder...

And then they saw a flash of light. They were in the way back row, and there was a gap from the wall to the row. Raven and Beast Boy jumped **(oh my God. I have to tell you guys: I accidentally wrote 'humped' before 'jumped'. Oh my God. I can't stop laughing) **from their seats. **(See what I mean?! xD) **

Between the gap of the wall and the row, there were 2 of the 6 cameramen for the web-show. "Hello," they whispered. The other people in the theater tried to shush them. "We're here to do your guys's fan-mail..."

"Is this live?!" Raven hissed.

Beast Boy groaned. This date was going smoothly, until the creeps came.

One of them nodded. "Yeah, here are some of your fan-mail!"

"No-" Beast Boy began to argue.

"You signed a contract," whispered the other man.

"We did?" Beast Boy whined.

They showed them it. Raven carefully read through it, and then handed it back. "It's legit," she muttered. "God, I can't believe this!"

"Look," Beast Boy whispered to her. "Let's just get this over with, alright? A-and then we can...get back to our...heh, date." He blushed as he said the word. Raven closed her eyes and nodded, hoping he did not noticed her red cheeks.

Beast Boy sighed, and took out a letter. It was taped to a really long package. He raised an eyebrow.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_Hey! I'm from Young Justice! By the time you read this, I will have gotten out of the package._

_-YJ Beast Boy"_

Raven felt something tap her shoulder. She turned back, and saw a boy similar looking to Beast Boy-except...he was half-monkey?!

She gasped, and Beast Boy then saw...his doppleganger! "What the hell?!" he hissed, still careful not to upset the nearby movie watchers. Some were shushing them again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Beast Boy," YJ Beast Boy said.

"Why are you half-monkey?" Raven demanded to know, suspicious.

He shrugged.

YJ Beast Boy felt his tail was not behind him. Frowning, he turned around. He then saw his tail was...wrapped around Raven's waist. "Ooh! Hehe..." he chuckled, nervously. "M-my tail does that wh-"

Beast Boy scowled. "I know," he hissed between gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"Well," YJ Beast Boy began, unwrapping his tail from a blushing Raven's waist. "It's not fair that you guys get to have a show."

"Cuz we earned it!" Beast Boy protested.

"Look. Young Justice Beast Boy...we just wanna get this over with, a-...why is your tail around my waist, again?!" Raven hissed. He blushed, and Beast Boy glared at his AU self. "Just please go back."

He shrugged. "Whatever..." He said, trying to be cool, but pouted. And with that, he turned, and said, "Look, I know you're not from my universe, but...I really like you, Raven. Even if you're not the Raven I like. I'm practicing on trying to tell her...heh. Um, yeah...BYE!"

Raven rubbed her temples as he left. She muttered a curse and opened her fan-mail.

_"Dear Rae-Rae,_

_Gurrrrrrrl, you look hot in your bathing suit!_

_-TTG! Beast Boy"_

"How many Beast Boys are there?!" Beast Boy cried.

And with that as the last straw for the movie watchers, they got kicked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the romantic dinner of Robin and Starfire...

"This is most wonderful!" Starfire gushed, stuffing her face with shrimp. "Yummy!"

Robin laughed. "Glad you like it."

Starfire sighed, and stopped eating. "Robin, I want to tell you, that I-"

"SURPRISE!" two other cameramen barged in. "Here's some fan-mail, read it, and then our boss won't kill us."

"Go away," snarled Robin.

"Contract," retorted a smirking, douchebag of a cameraman.

Robin cringed, and Starfire pouted. He looked at his girlfriend, trying to suppress a reassuring smile. "Let's just read our fan-mail, and continue our date, alright?" he asked, smiling at her.

She nodded, sighing. "Why not?" she asked. "It will brighten the viewers...But, you promise we will continue our date?"

Robin nodded. He sighed, and got out a fan-mail.

_"Dear Robin,_

_So, I like had a dream you were naked, alright? And like, I began to lick your nose, but then your boogers turned, like, evil?!_

_And I was crying, and then I got pregnant by Bradley Cooper. Weird, right?_

_And then you and Brad-Brad got in a fight over me, but then, like, I gave birth to a chicken. Like, lol._

_Love,_

_Lauren"_

Robin groaned, and looked at the camera. "Well, Lauren," he grumbled. "Good luck on that ever happening with you. Cuz-One, you're crazy. Two, I love Starfire. Three, Bradley Cooper does not like to be called 'Brad-Brad'. Everyone knows that."

Starfire smirked.

She got out her letter, and read;

_"Dear Starfire,_

_I hear you are currently courting the spikey haired male._

_Congratulations._

_Just please promise me, beautiful bumgorf, that you shall not give any hair-gel to your children..._

_Love,_

_Galfore"_

She squealed out of delight. "Oh, Galfore!" she beamed. "I have missed you so! And, yes, I promise you, k'norfka, that I will not gel the hair of my offspring. Heh..." She flashed Robin a smile.

He flinched.

* * *

Cyborg did the noodle with this new girl he met, Cassandra.

She had a crazy afro, but sparkling amber eyes, and awesome dance moves. "I love this song!" she giggled.

Cyborg swooned.

All of the sudden...One of the cameramen sweept in. "Hello, Cyborg!" he greeted. Cyborg twitched. "And...hello... Cassandra..." Cassandra smirked, and began to claw at her face! AND THEN...

She revealed to be...one of the cameramen.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg gagged. "YOU AIN'T A WOMAN!"

The ex-Cassandra shrugged. "Disguises are a hobby of mine," he sighed. "Now, let's just film you and get this over with."

Cyborg sighed, and grabbed a letter.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Hello. I am pleased to write to you._

_However..._

_Your old high school chose me to tell you the news they had always been afraid to tell you._

_You know, since you turned into a half-robot and stuff._

_But...With your old grades, they summoned me to tell you..._

_YOU SHALL NOT PASS!_

_Well, you have not passed the tenth grade, which was two years ago._

_Have a nice day._

_Love,_

_Gandalf"_

"Oh, great," Cyborg muttered, and then looked at the report card attached to the letter. "They had to freaking call Gandalf to tell me! Dumbledore is usually the bearer of bad news, so, this is even worse!"

* * *

All of the Titans returned home, mad.

Starfire was happy, but when she saw the mood of her friends, she turned glum.

"So..." Cyborg said. "What happened to you guys?"

They were all tiredly plopped on the couch. Luckily, for Beast Boy, Raven had smiled and kissed his cheek when he told her he was sorry for the way their date turned out. Robin and Starfire were always happy together, but still ticked off at the film crew.

And Cyborg? Well...he grinded up against a creepy stalking male!

Beast Boy sighed. "Got kicked out of the movie theater after my two alternate selves flirted with Raven," he replied.

"Yep," Raven agreed.

"So...are you two...official?" Robin asked, hopeful for some good news.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, and they both frowned. "We're having a re-first date," Raven replied with monotone. "Sucks that it turned out this way, and we don't want a bumpy start to our relationship..."

Beast Boy grinned.

"What about you two?" he asked Starfire and Robin.

Robin groaned, and answered, "Galfore made fun of my hair-gel, I got creepily hit on by a weird Lauren girl, and well...yeah."

Starfire nodded with gloom, at the mention of Lauren.

"What about you Cyborg?" Raven asked the half-robot, who was zoned off into space, with a revolted look on his face.

He shook his head out of the trance. "Well..." He began, considering something for a moment. "Let's just say, make sure the women you are interested actually have female parts."

And with that, he got up, making the boys feel very flustered yet curious, and the girls scooting away from their boyfriends, not wanting them to check the inside of their pants.

* * *

**This was probably a really bad chapter.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I have been freaking out these past few days because this website has been glitching like crazy, and so I hurried up to write this. ._.**

**It's working better though...so... :)?**

**READ IF YOU WISH TO PARTICIPATE! :):**

**So... I want to do a little something-**

**Whoever is my 100th reviewer...gets a guest spot on that chapter during the time whoever is the 100th reviewer! :)**

**I have around 80 reviews, so don't worry, no need to rush.**

**I bet most of my readers do not read this...so.. xP But, probably when I get around 95 reviews I'll announce it again, and more obviously. :P Kk, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Shut up Shay Van Buren!**

**(Some of you may get that joke...)**


	9. Unicorns, Touche, and off to Narnia!

**HOLY SKITTLES! 100+ REVIEWS! I WAS GOING TO DO THE: IF YOU ARE THE 100TH REVIEWER...THING ON THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU GUYS BEAT ME TO IT. xD Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Okay...**

**Guys...**

**Why I want you to message my fan-mail:**

**1. I miss my reviews being actual REVIEWS. Not entries. I like feedback. It makes me happy! :D**

**2. Anon reviewing is hard to dedicate the fan-mail to. Like, if you put it as "Guest"...I mean, I will just put, "GOOD JOB TO GUEST! O_O" Maybe another person who put Guest and entered will be like whoooo. **

**3. I said a long time ago that I would not be viewing non-message entries. But everyone posted it on there and I was like ... ._. Shit.**

**4. MESSAGE ME YOUR ENTRIES! I AM NOT ACCEPTIN' 'REVIEW' ENTRIES! **

**5. It's easier to sort and pick an entry if it is entered as a message.**

**SO, THE 100TH REVIEWER IS...Pookiecorn.**

**I admire your choice for you username. It reminds me of a dog in a corn costume.**

**AND YOU ARE GUEST STARRING ON HERE TODAY! WHOOO!**

**Pookiecorn and I discussed how she was going to guest star on this today, soooooo...let's get STARTED!**

**(P.S. I highly doubt I'll ever get to 200 reviews, but, every 100th reviewer gets to guest star xD. AND IF I GET TO 1,000 REVIEWS?! That...will take a lot of planning. xD AND REMEMBER: DO. NOT. PUT. YOUR. FAN. MAIL. ENTRIES. AS. A. REVIEW)**

**P.P.S:**

**Thank you so much for almost 7,000 views! Like, holy crayola!**

**I checked it again just now...and it's now only 20 views away from being 7,000, when before it was 50 views away. I'm so glad people are enjoying it. I feel like Beast Boy 'cuz my family has been through so much crap, and wanting to make people laugh during our times of crisis was a big thing.**

**Just seeing someone smile from what I say really makes my day...and I...*wipes tear* Feel like Slade when he was elected Evilcon president.**

***Blows nose***

**(sob!) enjoy! *sniff***

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail!**

**Or known as TTTRFM.**

**Or perhaps Terfem...That's how you pronounce the abbreviation...**

**Chapter 8!**

**(Raven: You're not sending cameramen to stalk us, are you?**

**Me: HAHAHAH...HA...HAAA...Heh...Shut up, Rae-Rae.**

**Beast Boy: YO! IS SOMEONE PICKIN' ON MY GIRL?! **

**Raven: Oh my God. Beast Boy...Stop trying to be gangster.**

**Beast Boy: DON'T WORRY, HUN, I WILL PROTECT YUH**

**Me: What...? Is this in the script? **

**Raven: No. And I really don't care. *Teleports off***

**Beast Boy: Aj, you scared her off! **

**Me: You guys are so cute together.**

**BB: Really? :3**

**Me: Yes! I will kidnap your babies.**

**Beast Boy: Wait, wha-?**

**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)**

Raven happily hummed to herself. She was happily humming! But she didn't care. She was happy. She had a re-first date with Beast Boy, and she finally got her first kiss! She sighed.

But the thing was...that green booger...He tried to keep on kissing her.

She snarled at the awkward thoughts. Hormones he had, plus with his animal D.N.A...She did not allow him to put his tongue in her mouth, which he kept trying to do. So, finally, after their fifth kiss, she just stopped.

He was really scaring her.

Yet, Raven kept on humming, and came out of her room. "I don't even care that we have to read fan-mail today," she sighed to herself. "I...I think I'm in lo-"

"OH, RAE-RAE!" Beast Boy cheered, and flung himself onto her.

Raven flinched. He knew she hated it when he did that. Sadly, Beast Boy expected her to be much more...snuggable once they started dating. If possible, it seemed as if she didn't let him more near her.

She sighed. "Beast Boy, get offa me," she grumbled.

He was on top of her, his green eyes shining. "But, we're dating. Couples do this all the time." He pointed out.

She face-palmed herself.

"Couples fling themselves at their partner, who loves their own space, and awkwardly lays on top of them?" she asked sarcastically.

He grinned. "Of course, Raven!" he exclaimed. "Couples trust each other. We haven't even made out yet, do you even think we would go as far as-?" She used her magic to lift him away from her.

"We have only been officially dating for 3 days," she scoffed. "You hugging me every minute is not okay until the 5 year anniversary..."

"We knew each other for 3 years!" he squealed. "And now we need to know each other for eight for me to hug you?!"

"Oh my Azar..."

Beast Boy hugged her tightly. "It's just that...I never felt so bonded with anyone..." He blushed, and pulled away. "I really l-"

Silkie came scurrying in, screeching. Well, he was trying to. But the thing is, there was a certain paper in his mouth...Raven wrinkled her nose in distaste. Her and Beast Boy were about to have a moment. "What is it?" she asked Silkie, annoyed.

Beast Boy muttered a curse.

Silkie neared Beast Boy, and spit out the paper. It was slightly slimy, but Beast Boy picked it up.

And then Raven realized...

(In the early days in Chapter Five, the shortened version...)

_***BACK AT RAVEN'S ROOM, AFTER STARFIRE GASPED AT SILKIE***_

_"Raven!" Starfire cried, bursting into her room. "Silkie told me! He told me all!"_

_Raven was meditating, but, when she heard what Starfire said, her force let go, and she plopped back onto the ground. "What?" she gasped, her emotions getting to the best of her._

_"Silkie has told me that he saw you drawing very strange and disturbing pictures. Then he began to cry a little." Starfire finished._

_"It's...true..." Raven murmured._

_"What is wrong, Raven? What happened?" Starfire pondered._

_Raven sighed._

_"Well," she began, plopping down on her bed. "It was just a totally normal day. After the producer left...I...I had the urge to go draw and write...After writing a poem or two...Something on my mind kept bugging me..."_

_Starfire's eyes widened. "What is it, friend?"_

_"B...Beast Boy..."_

_"Oh!" Starfire giggled slightly. "That is most 'cute'! I believe it would be most glorious if you-" Raven glared at her. "My apologies..heh..."_

_Raven groaned, and continued by saying, "Well, I began to draw pictures of him...Then Silkie came in. I told him to go run off, but, he just cuddled next to my leg. I rolled my eyes, and...and..."_

_"What?!"_

_"I drew a picture of Beast Boy and I..."_

_ "Do not tell me it has anything to do with touching roklnarffs or being juttleoq'r?!" Starfire gasped. "Not anything juttleoq'r!"_

_"Wh-what does that mean?" Raven asked, confused._

_"Roklnarff...means butt. Juttleoq'r..." Starfire shuddered. "Means to be nude."_

_"Oh my God!" Raven yelped. "Okay, no, no, no, nothing like that. I drew a picture of Beast Boy and I...On a unicorn."_

**_*End*_**

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried. "Noooooooooo!" She tried to fish the paper out of his hands. She missed. So, she began to try to use her powers but...Beast Boy already had seen the picture.

Her and Beast Boy, smiling, while riding a unicorn.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Um. Who drew this?" he asked.

"Me..." Raven croaked.

He blushed, and looked at her. She waited for him to make fun of her. But, he just stared at her, and then gasped, "You are an amazing artist! For real! You shaded it right and everything! When did you make this?"

"A-A little while before I decided to tell my feelings for you..." She stammered, very confused.

Beast Boy leaned in, and kissed her reddened cheek. "It's hilarious but cute, I guess." He sighed. "Thanks, Rae!"

And then, he ran off, to hang that picture in his room, but make a copy of it first...

Raven just dug her head into her hands. "My boyfriend loves pictures of us on unicorns. What?" she mumbled.

* * *

AT A STORE THAT SELLS ONLY PICTURES OF PEOPLE ON UNICORNS...

Beast Boy ran in. "Hey, could you put this in your Hall of Couple and Unicorns?" he asked. He held out the copy of the original picture Raven drew.

He thought it was a good sign of their relationship.

The clerk just sighed. "Does it have good potential?" she asked. And then her eyes bugged out. "Whoa, whoa! Y-you're Beast Boy! And that's R-Raven on the picture! She's gonna kill you if she sees this!"

Beast Boy snorted. "She drew it! We're da-..." He cut himself off. Maybe Raven wanted to keep it on the down low from the public and press. "We're dancing partners. Yeah! We draw pictures like this, cuz it's our dancing tradition.."

The girl looked at him awkwardly. "Ooookayyy then," she murmured. "It is very well drawn. You don't want to sell it, just put it up in the Hall of Couples and Unicrons?"

Beast Boy nodded eagerly.

"Kay, that'll be $50, since you asked for it to be up there," she grumbled.

He took out a 50 dollar bill, and left.

But then he ran into...Control Freak. He was wearing a My Little Pony costume. There was a MLP convention at the mall today...Beast Boy cringed. "C-Control Freak?" he stuttered. "Why do you have a horn? And a tail? And shiny hair...?"

Control Freak blushed. "I am Rarity! The unicorn of the element generosity! And...She's a total babe!" he spat.

"What? Is Rarity a _My Little Pony_ pony?!" Beast Boy cried.

"I just saw you go into that people and unicorn store," Control Freak said, trying to hide his reddening cheeks from his embarrassment. "Don't you tell me that I'mma weirdo."

"Touche."

And with that, they never talked about it again.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Beast Boy made it in time for reading the fan-mail.

They all felt safe...in their little common room, only 3 cameramen and the producer signing a contract, promising never to do anything weird again. However...there was someone...someone lurking.

In the balcony of the common room, a person named Pookie Corn, who was a 100th reviewer for a weird fanfiction...psshhhtttfffhhh, lurked in their bushes. She watched them, and laughed evilly.

The cameras began to roll. "I'M INTO YOU! AND BABY EVEN ON OUR WORST NIGHTS! I'M INTO YOU! LET THEM WONDER HOW WE GOT THIS FAR! CUZ I DON'T REALLY NEED TO WONDER AT ALL! BECAUSE AFTER ALL THIS TIME...I'M STILL INTO YOU!" Starfire sang, exactly how she heard the sang. "EVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME...I'M INTO YOOOUU...BABY, NOT A DAY GOES BY! THAT I'M NOT _INTTOOOO YOOOOOOOOO-OOoooOOooOOO-OOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_!"

Everyone just awkwardly looked at her awkward, horrible singing.

"Um..." Robin muttered. "Are you okay?"

"I'M STILL INTO YOU! I'M STILL...Into you!" She looked at her teammates. "Oh, yes! I have just heard this very catchy song by the 'Paramore'."

"Star's into scene-ish bands?" Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg.

Starfire jumped up and down. "The main singer of the band, Hayley I believe, has orange hair! Is that not wondrous?!" she squealed.

"Okay, let's get started!" Beast Boy cheered. "First off...CYBOOORRG!"

Raven put her hands over her ears.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Hey babe. _

_Remember that one time last night when you felt something caress your face? _

_That was my tongue across your check. You cant deny our love. _

_I love every circuit in your hard drive. I want to take of your skin and wear it like a little fur coat. _

_Love,_  
_Butch_

_P.S we should be together"_

(Congratz to Chickie-Poo! :D)

Cyborg looked awkwardly at the screen. "We have another gay pervert. Oh shit!" he cried.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl."

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What kind of parents name their daughter Butch?!"

Robin looked forward, staring at nothing. He felt...empty inside...Like, there was a bubble of nothing inside of him. He gulped. "My parents did..." He whispered, a tear falling down his cheek, out of his mask.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Okaayyyy...Onto Beast Boy," said Raven awkwardly.

Beast Boy winked at Raven. "You got it, babe."

"If you call me Babe I will personally behead you."

"Oh...Um...Nevermind."

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_The way you sang that karaoke song in Tokyo makes my heart go boom-boom._

_Excooz my English. I am from Tokyo._

_I try my beest to write properly._

_I don't dislike you. I don't dislike you a lot._

_-Kimi"_

He raised an eyebrow. "Um. I don't dislike you a lot, either, Kimi," he said awkwardly.

Raven scowled and wrapped his letter in black and white aura. She read what was on this Kimi's mind. With a huff, she stopped reading it. "Well! I think she doesn't _only _not dislikes you a lot!" she scoffed.

Beast Boy smiled. "You jealous?" he teased.

Raven threw him out the window. "NO! BUT KIMI CAN JOIN YOU, TOO!" she snarled.

Cyborg began to shake. "Y-you wanna read your fan-mail...?"

Raven hissed at him, but then saw her emotions getting out of hand. She cleared her throat, and got a scared Beast Boy out of the window. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I really am."

He smiled. "It's fine...It's cute when you get jealous."

Cyborg snickered. "It is not cute when girls get jealous."

Raven eyed him.

"YEAH, RAE, BUT YOU'RE NOT LIKE OTHA GIRLS...SO...Heh..." Cyborg said.

Raven smiled, and took out her paper.

_"Dear Raven,_

So I heard you're a goth chick\hero and I found that pretty interestin' considering the only hero in my world is a boy that wears a white animal hat and his dog...

_Anyway, You're pretty rad and so is the rest of ya team.  
_

_Oh, and tell Star PB says hi, she'll understand ;)_

_Peace, Marceline."_

**_(CONGRATZ Autyas! That's the 2nd fan-mail winner. Sorry, guys! I still want to use some of yours from this chap for the next one, tho. :3)_**

Raven raised an eyebrow. She looked over to Starfire. "Um, Princess Bubblegum says hi..." She muttered.

Starfire cocked her head at her. "What do you mean?"

A laugh was heard outside. "I know what she means..." the voice chuckled.

All the Titans ignored it, except Cyborg, who was closest to the window. He slowly got up, as walked over. He saw a girl named Pookie staring at him. "What the hell?!" he screeched.

The Titans ran over. "What is it?" Robin asked, ready to kick the butt!

"We have a stalker," Cyborg sighed.

"Can you please not annoy us?" Raven muttered.

Pookie frowned. "Come on, you've gotta let me stay!" she gushed. "You guys are totally my favorite! Pleeeeeeaaaaase?!" The Titans had to agree. They heard that she won a 100th review contest!

WOW!

And then...the Teen Titans weren't ready for it.

But then...

Pookiecorn made the most adorable puppy dog face in the world. Their jaws dropped. "Okay..." Beast Boy mumbled. "You can come in."

She squealed, got popcorn, and watched them intently.

"By the way Starfire," Pookie said. "Hynden Walch voices both you and PB."

"What?"

"Just read your fan-mail," Raven grumbled.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_So, you're pretty._

_I have a big butt._

_And I need help._

_Do you have any tips on covering it up?_

_-Kim Kardashian"_

Starfire sighed. "Why are roklnarffs becoming so wanted to discuss lately?" she asked, and then she looked at the camera. "Embrace your body! But, please, do not hound me with the butts..."

Robin twitched at awkward memories.

He got out a letter.

_"Dear Robin,_

_Hello! It's me, Mother Mae-Eye!_

_So..._

_I have my eye on a cute little Mumbo! Oh, teehee!_

_I already have 30 kids that I gave birth to._

_Their name's are, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Carl, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Carlisle, Renesme, Holly, Barry, Kori, Dick, Rachel, Garfield, Vic, Donna, Terra, Bitch, Butch, Bitchy Bitch, Richie Rich, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Cornelius and Shaniqua._

_Will Mumbo mind that?_

_-MM-E"_

Robin looked worriedly at the camera. "What...but...how?" he asked.

Beast Boy snickered. "Makes sense on how she's so fat..."

Raven punched him.

She sighed. "Okay...can the show end now?" she whined.

Pookie jumped up. She giggled. "I'm sure my cats will love this episode!" she beamed. "And of course all the villains watching this heehee, PEACE OUT!" And then Pookie Corn ran off to Narnia.

'Cuz Narnia's cool.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**Remember to message your entries!**

**Not review them!**

**GOOD NIGHT, HOGWARTS!**

***Flies off***


	10. Sizes, Hugs, and Gizoogle, Playa!

**22 freaking reviews for chapter eight! **

**It's confirmed...**

***Deep breath***

**I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you ****I love you I love you I love you I love you.**

**************************************************************If you were too lazy to read that...**

**************************************************************I love you.**

**************************************************************So, I'm not sure if we're supposed to put disclaimers and stuff, but, I'll do it now.**

**************************************************************Yeah. O_O**

* * *

**************************************************************Disclaimer:**

**************************************************************I do not own Teen Titans or any other parodies in here!**

**************************************************************If I did, Starfire and Silkie would be having a secret relationship while she cheats on Robin. Lol, no, they'd be happily dating and he'd be over his Slade obsession. Beast Boy and Raven would be flirting and having fluffy moments even more than RobStar from episode 1-65, and then in Trouble in Tokyo they'd date, because whenever they make people date before the end of the series, their relationship has the pointless drama that annoys the shittles out of me.**

**************************************************************Oh, and Cyborg would have a girlfriend and continue to kick people's asses. **

**************************************************************And maybe I'd make Kid Flash and Jinx part of the main team (totally ruining the whole thing) and make them snog everyday. O_O**

**************************************************************OOH!**

**************************************************************But, I'd totally pointlessly bash Terra in every episode.**

**************************************************************_"Hey, Beast Boy, what's for breakfast?"_  
**

**************************************************************_"Tofu, of course!"_**

**************************************************************_"Aww you grass stain...I hate Terra."_**

**************************************************************_"Yeah, let's go tip her statue!"_**

**************************************************************_"Hell yes!"_**

**_"Let's watch a movie!"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_"Terra is soooo ugly."_**

**_"Ikr?!"_**

**_"Let's go make fun of her!"_**

**_"*twiddles mustache evilly*"_**

**Just kiddin', I like Terra. **

**Sometimes.**

* * *

**************************************************************The Highlight of the Chapter:**

The eerie music continued to play, and then the black bird took a piece of the cake.

IT WAS MADE OF HUMAN ORGANS.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!" Beast Boy screamed. "STOP IT! I'm a _vegetarian_! OH MY CRAYOLA!"

* * *

**************************************************************The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail!**

**************************************************************By AjStarlet!**

_**************************************************************(Raven: Let's get this torturous shit over with.**_

_**************************************************************Me: *Gives Rae-Rae ancient earring, and gives the other earring of the pair to Rob Schneider***_

_**************************************************************Raven: These look ancient and mysterious.**_

_**************************************************************Me: Yes, yes they are.**_

_**************************************************************Raven: *shrugs and puts them on. Goes to sleep, and so does Rob Schneider***_

_**************************************************************Rob Schneider: *Wakes up* Oh, I slept so good! Time to pee! *Looks in the mirror* WHERE'S MY PEN-?!**_

_**************************************************************Raven: *Wakes up* What? I'M NOT RACHEL MCADAMS THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T WANNA BE A DUDE!**_

_**************************************************************Me: Mwa hahaha...I watched The Hot Chick, one of my favorite movies.**_

_**************************************************************Don't blame me.)**_

**************************************************************Chapter 9**

Everyone was very disgruntled. Even Starfire!

Why? Because, it was the time of the week. What? What is that?

Fan-mail time.

The time where their humiliation and pain took place.

Robin groaned, when he got five new bags full of fresh fan-mail. "Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhh," he moaned. He separated them, but then, something caught his eye. Beast Boy had the biggest bag! "What?!"

He wrinkled his nose. That wasn't fair. He was the leader, and the most awesome of the Titans! *Cough*Not*Cough*

Robin scowled, and saw that his was the smallest of the bags! He gasped, swearing that the bags of before were small, except Robin's. He crossed his arms. "That's just wrong!" he cried.

Starfire happily flew in. "Good morning, boyfriend Robin," she greeted. And then she spotted the bags. "Oh, the joy is over..."

Robin was too busy pouting about the sixes of the bags. He noted Starfire had the second-largest bag, and then Raven had the third, then Cyborg had the fourth, and then Robin...was the least popular.

"Star, do you think people like me?" he asked.

Starfire, who was now pouring some orange juice, looked over at her boyfriend. "Of course. Why would they not?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe...Well...I'm not...funny," he said.

The alien girl flew over to her boyfriend, and gave him a big, long, slobbery kiss. _Why am I wearing spandex? Oh, dear God I need to get a new costume... _Robin thought. When she pulled away, she patted his cheek. "You need not to be humorous, Robin. You are you, and I love that. _We_ love that." She assured him.

He grinned. "Thanks...You know, Starfire, that's pretty deep. You made me feel better."

Beast Boy then burst in. "HOLY SKITTLES MY BAG IS HUGE! AND THE BIGGEST!" he cheered.

Robin's eyes twitched.

He then walked downtown to get some massage therapy from Olga.

* * *

Later that night, the Titans gathered around to read some fan-mail!

The producer began to say something like, "OK SO TO MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING WE'RE GOING TO MAKE ROBIN MAKE OUT WITH RAVEN..." But then Beast Boy and Starfire began to twitch uncontrollably like never before while their partners just sat there in disgust.

"Never mind..." The producer grumbled.

Cyborg cleared his throat, and began to read.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_I just thought that you all might want to know a secret that the Boy Wonder hasn't exactly told you, I know it though, I grew up with him. Anyways hes REALLY ticklish under the ribs, seriously, its actually quite adorable. He also purrs in his sleep or when hes happy, its a birth defect._

_Sincerely, Batgirl._

_P.S. SUCK IT ROBIN!"_

**_(Congratz, TwoMoon'sLite!)_**

Robin gasped. Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked, and immediately began to tickle their leader under the ribs.

"GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" a random seal yelled.

It is now Beast Boy's turn!

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_I dare you to watch 'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared.'_

_-Salad Fingers"_

Raven's eyes widened. Raven had a secret. She liked to be on the Internet. So, she was very into all the viral videos and such...But, her eyes widened when she heard the words, "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared".

It was a very viral video...

Beast Boy put his fisted hands on his hips. "I will do this!" he beamed.

Raven wanted to stop him...

Before it was too late...

If you, dear oh glorious reader, do not know was Don't Hug Me I'm Scared is...Well, you are about to find out. I know about the meaning behind the video and all of that, but, since this is a fanfiction and not a wise old tale, we shall continue to Beast Boy's quest!

Holyshittles that sounded so cool.

Continuing on, Beast Boy opened up the laptop. He went onto YhuToob, and searched the video.

All the Titans watched as colorful letters spelled out, "DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED!"

The video went all quiet.

"Um, is this like a clay house or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone seemed to notice Raven's widened eyes. "I have to...go use...the bathroom," she muttered quickly, and left. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire shared worried and nervous looks. Beast Boy was ready to watch!

Then, suddenly playful music began to play. Beast Boy hummed along to the tune, while the other three Titans were skeptical. Three puppets sat around a table. A big red fluffy puppet, a yellow one, and then a black bird.

"This is kind of cute," Beast Boy chuckled. "Am I being dared to watch a kid show?"

Starfire then began to enjoy the colorful puppets and upbeat music. She giggled.

All of the sudden, a talking notebook came! "What's your favorite idea?" it asked, kind of in tune with the music. "Mine is being creative!"

The yellow puppet perked up. "How do you get the idea?" it asked.

"You just have to think creatively!" the notebook replied. The music began to get more and more fun! Starfire and Beast Boy giggled, while Cyborg and Robin were very confused. "Now, look at this orange! Tell me, what do you see?"

The black bird puppet answered, "It's just a boring old orange!"

"Maybe to you, but not to me!" the notebook sang.

"Yeah, you go Notebook!" Beast Boy cheered. Raven was in the bathroom, trying to get the video out of her head.

And so, the puppets and the notebook continued to be all like, "Oh, what is that?" and the notebook's all like, "You have to think creatively!"

And so, then the notebook continued to try (along with the cute music) to get the puppets to see everything creatively.

The yellow puppet decided to paint a picture of a clown! All of the puppets were all cheerful, now! Starfire clapped her hands excitedly, and Beast Boy just laughed. Robin and Cyborg were very lost.

"I can paint a clown!" the yellow puppet gushed.

The notebook came, and put black paint all over the cute little picture of the clown. Starfire's jaw dropped, and Beast Boy stopped smiling. "Hold it on friend, you need to slow it down," the notebook said.

"Wait...but, that was a lovely picture!" Starfire whined. "What happened? Why did he ruin it?"

Cyborg cringed. "I think this is one of those videos from _that _part of the Internet," Cyborg said. He looked at Robin. "You know, like_ Grunkle Stan the Rapist_ and stuff?"

"What?! Man, I like _Gravity Falls_! You just ruined my image of it," Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned back to the video. "What the hell is going on?"

And then the Notebook began to sing back in the video, "Here's some leaves and sticks, arrange them into your favorite color!"

The puppets said their favorite colors, but when one of them said, "GREEN!"

The notebook said, "GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOR!"

"What?! It is so a creative color!" Beast Boy argued to the computer screen.

But then Starfire's eyes widened. "Wh-what is happening?" she asked.

The puppets were now making cute little art projects, and then the video began to look like very bad computer graphics, and the music seemed weird. One fo the puppets slammed down a human heart, and they began to dance creepily.

"HOLY SHIT!" Robin screamed. "I KNEW THIS WAS NOT A KID'S VIDEO! OH MY GOD!"

The music went haywire, and the puppets began to shake and make weird scary noises. Raven knew what part they were on. She gave a squeak, and covered her ears. The puppets then made a cake.

The eerie music continued to play, and then the black bird took a piece of the cake.

IT WAS MADE OF HUMAN ORGANS.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK!" Beast Boy screamed. "STOP IT! I'm a _vegetarian_! OH MY CRAYOLA!"

Starfire shrieked and hid behind the couch, and Robin tried to pause the video, but he was too shocked to do anything. Cyborg just wanted to puke.

A puppet spelled "DEATH" with cute little magnets, and the music began to spin out even more and more with craziness!

The puppets ate the human body parts, and it began to get scarier...and scarier...

But then the music got all happy, and it was like nothing happened.

The notebook smiled. "Now, we've all agreed-to never get creative again!" and then it fainted.

The video was over.

Raven went out of the bathroom, and saw the faces of all her used to be happy teammates. Breast Boy ran over to his girlfriend, and cuddled her legs. "I-I th-th-thought it was j-just a kid's video! O-oh my G-G-God!" he cried.

Robin began to calm down a scared Starfire, and Cyborg went to his lab to get out that part of his memory drive.

"I didn't know you guys would be so scared..." Raven said. Lies!

After everyone calmed down, and Cyborg came back in saying, "So, I tried clearing my memory, but, it was too disturbing that I couldn't," the Titans began to read their fan-mail again.

_"Dear Raven,_

_What is a IJC of yours?_

_P.S:_

_ A IJC is an I Just Can't_

_-Emily"_

Raven sighed. "Well, Emily," she responded, looking into the camera's lens. "I just can't take it when a girl says 'like' almost after every word they say."

"I just can't take Don't Hug Me I'm Scared..." Beast Boy grumbled.

Cyborg patted his best friend's back awkwardly. "I know man," he agreed sadly.

Starfire cleared her throat. "It is my turn," she said.

**(NOTE: This person wishes to be anonymous. We both love Gizoogle and he gave me this. :P Congratz? xD)**

_"Dear Starfire,_

_Yo hoe I gots a thing fo' yo thugged-out ass._

_I would ludd ta lick yo' dope lips n' maybe carry yo' babies._

_-From yo' main playa Sasquatch!"_

Robin saw Starfire's tired eyes. "I will throw one thousand starbolts and you per minute and then serve you as a qwertoploq while being juttleoq'r!" she hissed. Robin kissed Starfire's cheek. She blushed.

"What does juttleoq'r mean?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven cringed. "It doesn't matter," she answered.

"It's my turn!" Robin cheered, very happy.

"Why are you so happy?" Cyborg asked.

He smirked. "No more fan-mail after this!" he exclaimed as an answer.

_"Dear Robin,_

_If you never did you should. These things are fun and fun is good._

_-Dr. __Seuss_

_P.S: Little people are people no matter how little..."_

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Raven snickered. Starfire tried to stifle her giggle.

"What does he mean by that?!" Robin demanded.

"It's not like you look 14 when you're 17..." Beast Boy sneered. "Or that you're too uptight...Yeah, I know you go to Olga the masseuse!" Robin's cheeks reddened. "What? I go to her, too. I hear all the gossip."

Raven just stared at him.

"Heh..." He looked at the camera. "That's all for today...Enjoy!"

Cyborg gasped.

"WAIT!" he said. "READ THE BOLDED WORDS BELOW IF YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME! :D"

* * *

**Eh, this is probably a bad chapter but I'm kind of in a writer's block. :(**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS PLEASE READ:**

**Please send more entries for Starfire and Robin! I haven't got that many in a long time. :\**

**Remember:**

**YOU could be one of the two people to get YOUR fan-mail for the next chapter! *Game music plays* JUST MESSAGE ME IT, THOUGH. *Crickets***

**Oooooh!**

**SO THIS IS THE GAME:**

**Who will be coming back next chapter?**

**A. Nancy Fartington**

**B. Armando**

**C. Kim Kardashian**

**D. YJ Beast Boy and/or TTG Beast Boy**

**If you review, please put your honest review and then put the letter of your guess. :)**

**~Aj**


	11. Instincts, Buttershits, and Scooting

**BA DUM DUM DUM! BA DUM DUM! BA DA DA DUM! BADA DUM DUM! DA DA DAA DUUUUMMMM!**

**Hey, if you are a fan of this story, READ DIS:**

**I have another story on here that's equally funny as this. It's called Tiddlebear. Well, that's my nickname for it, but it's actually The Three Daily Likes of Beast Boy and Raven. It's pretty cool.**

**Read it.**

**Or I will send Armando, mwa haha!**

**Oh, that reminds me...**

**I forgot to put, "THIS IS A TRICK QUESTION" on the guessing game last chapter... O_O I am so sorry. Well, the trick was that I would be choosing TWO of the answers instead of one. xP**

**But...SINCE THIS IS THE 10TH CHAPTA SPECIAL, AND I LOVE THE TWO UP-COMING GUESTS...THIS CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME! :D**

**Let's start, minions! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wait, that's laughing. THIS is evil laughing: MWA HAHAHAHAHAHUAHUUUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't hug me...I'm scared... o_o**

**Thank you guys for all of these reviews! They make me happy! This morning when I checked this story I screamed and my mom asked me if I was dying. xD Thank you, guys! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Teen Titans. Yeah. Don't rub it in my face. *sob sob sob sob sob sob*

BUUUT, if I did... _"BEAST BOY IT'S ME TERRA I AM BACK AND I LOVE YOU!" _

_"We only knew each other for like a week in total. And you kind of tried to kill me. How the hell would you love me?! We were like 14 and it's been like two years." _

_"BEASTIE BOO DAMMIT I SACRIFICED MYSELF!" _

_"Yeah, but you killed like 10 people, btw." _

_"DON'T TELL ME...YOU'RE DATING..." _

_"Yep..." _

_"YOU'RE DATING GIZMO!"_

_"I can't help it...The beautiful eyes...The caring way...WAIT WHAT."_

And I would make stupid pointless Terra bashing, because I find that hilarious. xD I mean, the girl only knew them for a couple of days before deciding to kill them. That's harsh. (Blah blah blaaahhhh I know she sacrificed herself but she endangered so many people.) But then she's so kind and I am so confused on how to feel about her. BUT NO OFFENSE BB ONLY KNEW HER FOR A LITTLE I DOUBT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER.

That was season 2 so they were probably 14, but I feel so bad cuz it was his first crush. At least he has Rae-Rae. Mwa hahaha.

OH MY GOD THEY'RE MOTHERFUCKING FICTIONAL WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS

* * *

**The Highlight of the Chapter:**

_I don't even think he's bisexual, _Raven thought. _I think he's into EVERYTHING. He's eyeing our blender._

"I love your dress!" Starfire gasped, and flew up to *can't tell you it's a surprise*, which shook him out of checking out that handsome blender over in the kitchen.

_Don't worry, blender, _he thought. _You will soon be added to my collection of romantic partners. Right next to Mr. Picture Frame. Oh, his engraving is just so sexy!_

He sighed, and hung his head low. "Even if I love to torture you with my creepy antics," he began, and everyone nodded to the last part of his words. "I am only here for two things really...Your blender, and to read some fan-mail, too!"

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail! **

**CHAAAAPPPTTAAA 10!**

**THE 10TH CHAPTER SPECIAL! :D**

**(Guest starring...You'll find out later. ;D)**

"OH MY AZAR I WILL NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Raven cried.

What happened?

Well, it was a peaceful 6 o'clock P.M. time, and Beast Boy awkwardly asked Raven if she would kiss him again. Because she knew that he would keep annoying her about it, Raven gave him a quick smooch.

But, when she felt that spark, it lasted a bit longer, and Beast Boy's tongue kept probing her lips. So, she was like, what the heck? So, she opened her mouth, and then, when she felt all fuzzy inside...

Her eyes widened.

Beast Boy's animal instincts were kicking in, and he began to tear off his clothes. Raven pushed him away immediately. They weren't even making out yet, but she was terribly scared. "Oh my God you little shit!" Raven snarled.

"I'm scared, Raven!" Beast Boy began to shout, as his hands grew terrible claws and began to reach for his boxers. "I'M NOT DOING THIS! I SWEAR!"

"You better not be!"

_*Back to a few days ago*_

"So, Raven, when we get married-"

"Wait...WHEN?" Raven gasped, as she closed her book.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I can't see myself with anyone else but you, Rae," he said kindly. Raven began to warm up with love inside, until she noticed...He said the same thing last week when she wouldn't hand him the salad bowl. Just as Raven expected, he added, "How many kids would you like?"

He knew Raven was touchy on the subject, so he went slowly.

She gulped nervously. "Umm...I dunno..."

"Oh, Rae, if you want kids before mar-"

"Why are we talking about this?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's cheeks heated up. "I have no idea...Fine, I just wanted to know...'Cuz like, when we kiss, sometimes things explode, right? So...um...how...how would things be...if..."

"Well, I'll probably master _that _when I'm around 30. It will still be hard to control...So, yeah, I'll probably be married by that time anyway, I guess," she responded. Beast Boy was confused on why she was telling him this so easily. She saw his expression and said, "We're dating. If we get married, I want you to know this so that's why I'm being so open. Let's just say if I did _it _maybe before around the age 30, everything in a 50 feet radius would blow up."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Holy tofu."

_*Back to now*_

All of the sudden, as Raven tried to help Beast Boy, a manly voice from Beast Boy escaped. "I WOULD NOT MIND IF ANYTHING FROM A 50 FEET RADIUS WOULD EXPLODE, BABE."

She jumped back in shock. "What...the...hell."

Beast Boy covered his mouth. He then uncovered it, and with a normal voice, said, "This is what the Doom Patrol meant when they said the final chapter of puberty...!" Raven's eyes widened.

Very, very, very, very, very, slowly and carefully, she teleported out there as quickly as she could.

* * *

An hour later...

"Has it been a week already?" Cyborg whined as they gathered up into the living room. Raven had called Robin and Cyborg to help with Beast Boy, and now he was taking special medication, for about a month until the...urges are gone from his animal D.N.a.

He was all jumpy. The cameras turned on, and Beast Boy stuttered, "W-w-w-welcome t-t-to o-our show!" He then sniffed Raven's hair. She hissed at him, and he twitched. Raven, feeling bad for him, chanted a small spell and it calmed Beast Boy down. "Thanks, Raven. I-I'm sorry about..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP," Raven snapped.

"Um, okay. Sorry. So, as always, we start with...CYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYBOOOOOOOOORG! "

Cyborg waved to the audience, and took out a fan-mail.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Mwa haha...hahaa...mwa haha!_

_I am coming, hunky stud muffin._

_;)"_

Everyone was scared as Cyborg nervously set down the paper. "Wh-who..." He whispered...And then it dawned on him...

**(A/N: PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND. So, if you did not read my little bold words on the top of this fanfiction, I said that I forgot to put, "THIS IS ALSO A TRICK QUESTION! ;D" for the guessing game on the last chapter. The trick was that I would be putting TWO people in here, not just one. So...Its not only THIS surprise guest!)**

As quick as the cybernetic organism said it, the power went out.

Everyone began to rustle, and Robin accidentally backed into Starfire and touched her butt. "MY ROKLNARFF!" she cried.

He gasped, and quickly backed away...Only to...

Accidentally grab Raven's boob. "Agh!" she yelped, and pushed away the unknown person who did that. However, due to her powers, she found out Robin had done it. "Robin, did you touch Sally?!"

"Sally?" Robin scoffed. "Did you name your breasts?"

Starfire heard this and chirped in**-**completely ignoring the fact that her boyfriend grasped Raven's golden girl**-**adding to the weird conversation, "I have named mine Betty White and Jim Carrey after my two favorite comedians!"

Beast Boy now just processed the conversation, and in the darkness tried to punch Robin. "You touched my girlfriend's forbidden apple?!" he hissed. He swung a punch and accidentally punched the producer.

"I accidentally did, okay?!" Robin urgently said. "Now, someone just cut off the power in the Tower, and-"

"THAT. JUST. RHYMED." Beast Boy cut in.

"Shut up. Okay, anyways, we need to get to the bottom of th-" Robin continued, but then...The power was back on. Everyone got into fighting positions, and waited. Nothing happened. "Maybe it was just a few kinks..."

"I am willing to get kinky with _you_, Robin," a male voice with a Spanish accent chimed.

Cyborg instantly fired up his cannon blaster. But Armando appeared in the shadows. He wore a long, sparkly yellow dress. "Okay, are you trying to make fun of gays or something?!" Cyborg spat. "'Cuz I got a nice buddy down at the arcade and he's awesome, but y-"

"Oh, I am not a buddy," Armando said, and took a random rose between his teeth.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That doesn't even make sense." She muttered. She hated Armando more than anyone, due to him trying to grope her. But, she was not afraid of him 'cuz she's totally kickass. But it still violated her.

_I don't even think he's bisexual, _Raven thought. _I think he's into EVERYTHING. He's eyeing our blender._

"I love your dress!" Starfire gasped, and flew up to Armando, which shook him out of checking out that handsome blender over in the kitchen. "It is very pretty, even if you are a bad person."

_Don't worry, blender, _he thought. _You will soon be added to my collection of romantic partners. Right next to Mr. Picture Frame. Oh, his engraving is just so sexy!_

Armando sighed, and hung his head low. "Even if I love to torture you with my creepy antics," he began, and everyone nodded to the last part of his words. "I am only here for two things really...Your blender, and to read some fan-mail, too!"

Robin stepped back, offended. "You're not a Titan," he hissed.

"No," Armando agreed. "But, I am a crazed, psycho fan who hates you but also is in love with you all. Except Starfire. No offense, tomato head...It's just dat you don't dislike me enough."

Starfire raised an eyebrow at this, and Cyborg stepped in. "It doesn't matter. Go away. Or I'll call the cops!" he threatened.

"But aren't you a Titan?" Armando asked. "Can't you just like super-power me away?"

"Oh, yeah...heh."

Armando blushed. "This is why I love you so much! Your idiocy makes me feel smart!"

Robin punched him.

The cameraman, who was uncomfortably filming this all, cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. "The clock's ticking, guys," he announced. "Hurry and wrap this thing up." Robin sighed and turned to Armando.

"Will you leave us alone?" he asked.

"No."

"Fine...BUT YOU CAN ONLY READ ONE LETTER AND THEN YOU HAVE TO GO!" he warned.

And so, when Robin declared that, they all settled back down.

Armando smiled at the camera, his yellow dress shining. He opened up a letter. "Wait, why do you even have fan-mail?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have a blog," Armando giggled. Yes, he actually giggled.

"About what?"

"Oh, well, I own 32 dogs. And, I dress them up in cute little outfits," Armando giggled. Again. "People always send me nice stuff! They think I'm normal, heheehehehehehehe!"

Cyborg tried to hide his snicker. "But you're on camera," he said, smirking. "They're going to know."

Armando shrugged, and opened his note.

_"Hey Armando, **(A.N: Anyone can guess what parody that is of? Hey, Armando? xD It's not hard. O_O)**_

_So I'll pay you $50 bucks for a good night._

_Our usual place, alright? On Friday._

_-GG"_

Armando gasped, and blushed. He put that letter away. "Oops, wrong one," he said, and began to reach for another letter, when Robin slapped his hand away. "Oh, yeah, only one letter...Goodbye, my gorgeous buttershits."

Suddenly, he sprouted wings and flew off.

"Wha...how?" Cyborg asked.

"Did he call us, 'buttershits'?" Beast Boy asked, not sure to be offended. "Well, I guess it's my turn. Hey, this letter has a package."

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_LOL, I'm coming out of the package again as you read!_

_-YJ BB"_

Raven's eyes widened, and so did Beast Boy's. No one else knew what this meant, and just waited for awhile, lost and confused. The huge package began to shake, and pounce. It vibrated, ripping open.

And out came...

A half-monkey Beast Boy look-a-like! And...A chibi version of Beast Boy, too!

"He kept begging me to bring him," YJ BB said. He then plopped down by Raven, and stretched his arms out. "Oh, yeah, it's fun like it was last time, right, Raven? Oh, I told your doppleganger about my feelings. She hugged me but hasn't said anything since. Do you know what that means?"

Beast Boy's eye twitched, and pulled YJ BB's tail off from Raven's waist.

"I'm guessing Young Justice Raven is way more shy than me," she muttered, and moved away from YJ BB.

TTG Beast Boy pumped his fists in the air. Cyborg went up to him. "You're so tiny!" he chuckled, and then picked TTG Beast Boy in his arms, who was very scared at the gesture. "Awww, you so cute!"

"Hey!" TTG Beast Boy complained. "I didn't come all this way from another universe to be squished by a giant Cyborg!"

"Actually, you're just chibi," YJ Beast Boy pointed out.

"Ugh, why are you here?" Raven asked.

TTG Beast Boy hopped onto her lap. Even if Rae-Rae didn't want to admit, he was kind of cute. "To get dating advice," he answered. Beast Boy and Raven groaned. "So, what's your favorite flowers? Wait, would you like that?"

"Just be yourself," Raven said. **(A/N: So, I was watching The Date episode of TTG! and...when Robin was all like how do I ask out Star, Raven came out, and looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy-Probz eyein' BB-and she said, "Just be yourself..." I THINK THAT WAS A SIGN. OR MAYBE I'M JUST SO OBSESSED) **

"But myself suuuuucks," TTG Beast Boy whined, and YJ BB nodded in agreement.

Robin grunted. "Can we just get this rolling?!" he snapped.

TTG BB then eyed Raven's figure. "Wow, you're almost as hot as MY Raven," he chuckled, and then hugged Raven. Raven wanted to be disgusted, but he was so cuddly she felt bad. She tried to pry him away.

"Hey! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Beast Boy cried, and began to try to get off TTG Beast Boy. It seemed as if he was hugging TTG BB, and he was hugging Raven. It looked like a hugfest.

YJ BB chuckled. "I wanna join!" he declared, and hugged Raven from behind.

"Damn," Cyborg muttered. "Can that happen with Bee? I want to be hugged by other Bees...YO! Is Bee in your universes...?"

Starfire saw Raven's annoyed looks.

"Friend Raven, if I was being snuggled upon by a cute little Robin, and another Robin, and my real Robin was here, I would be very happy," she said. Robin seemed offended, but she just hugged me. "It would feel very delightful!"

Raven heard this, and pondered the moment. Shouldn't this be a dream come true? She stopped trying to pry them off, and instead just plopped down on the couch, which allowed the other Beast Boy dopplegangers to snuggle her more. She sighed annoyingly, but was just too overwhelmed to do anything.

Beast Boy flung himself off from the weird fest, and crossed his arms. "I should go into your dimensions and steal YOUR girls!" he snarled, and then he smirked.

YJ BB and TTG Beast Boy gasped. "No!" they cried. But, it was too late. The package that was the portal was opened again, and Beast Boy went off!

Raven just sat there, with an emotionless expression. "My turn, I guess." She began to get up, but saw that the other two Beast Boys were still on her. "I need to read my fan-mail. So, get off." She used her powers and they, with sad expressions, were off from Rae-Rae.

_"Deer Raven,  
_

_Oh my Satan! I cn't blive we hve teh sme name!  
_

_It's so goffic like yu. My bf Draco wuz tlkin bout how yu and my bff, Raven, hve the sme name 2!111 Yu r so goffic...we suld hang out _

_(geddit hang? Cuz I'm goffic and I lik death).  
_

_Fangz for reeding, I hve to drnk blood now and slit my rists,  
_

_Fom,  
_

_Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way"_

**_(Congratz to i know your secrets! No, she does not write like this for real. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is a crappy character designed by the author of My Immortal, the most horrible fanfiction ever. O_O and that's how it's written, and how Ebony talks. xD)_**

Raven just looked at the camera. "I, for the first time," she said, with her monotone. "Am speechless."

TTG Beast Boy began to hug her leg.

She gave him a telekinetic wedgie. "YEWOCH!" he cried. "I mean...Meow, baby."

Starfire giggled, and kissed the chibi's cheek. YJ BB gasped. "Can I get a kiss, too?!" he pleaded. Starfire frowned.

"This mini-Beast Boy is cute. However, you are...LIKE Beast Boy," Starfire tried to explain.

Everyone else snickered in the room.

Starfire opened up a letter.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_It's So GLORIOUS that you are reading my mail!_

_I'm Pleased to let you know I'll be leaving the prison soon and able to re-join you and Robin._

_I PROMISE not to bring any presents this time! _  
_:)_

_Love Your Sister,_

_BlackFire"_

**_(Congratz Cherri-Alice)_**

Everyone just looked at the camera, except for the Beast Boys, and frowned. "No," they all said.

Starfire scooted a little closer to Robin, protectively.

"Hey, Robin, please, get this over with and read your mail," Raven mumbled.

_"Dear Robin,_

_So I like this raccoon but I'm a mole and he says I'm hot without my glasses should I trust him help me I'm scared._

_-Eileen"_

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well..." He began off slowly. "I think...that...You should...tell him your feelings? I have no idea, it took a weird dare to get Starfire and I together. Maybe play Truth or Dare?"

"NEVER," Cyborg cut in. "EVER ask Robin for love advice."

"Ever," Raven added.

"I know, right?" the Beast Boys laughed.

All of the sudden, the package with the portal began to shake, and out came Beast Boy, who had lipstick on his face. "GUESS WHO HAS TWO NEW GIRLFRIENDS?!" he cheered. TTG and YJ Beast Boy gasped, and ran back into the box.

They were sent back!

Raven clenched her fists. "You're CHEATING on me?!" she gasped.

"No, I lied to get them out," he said truthfully. Raven smiled, as she could feel the honesty.

She leaned in to give him a cute, little peck on the lips!

"WAIT! NOOOO!" Cyborg and Robin cried. But, it was too late. Beast Boy had kissed Raven by now, but, he did not know the medicine had worn off, and forgot after this episode he was going to have to take the pill again.

He totally forgot!

His animal hunger took over him, and he began to tear off his clothes.

Raven winced and sighed.

"Azarth, metrion, zinthos," she chanted with a bored tone. Beast Boy, whose expression was scared but body was sweating, was wrapped in dark aura, and had a pill shoved down his throat.

"Thanks, Rae," he thanked, and hugged her. And then he began to vibrate. "U-uh, I-I'm sh-sh-shaking ag-again!"

Armando flew into the window, and sighed. "I forgot something," he said.

He then went into the kitchen, and quickly grabbed their blender, and flew off.

"Now, baby, it's just you and me," he purred.

* * *

**Remember, YOU can have the chance to have YOUR fan-mail read by THE Titans! But you must MESSAGE me it! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Yes, the two special guest-stars were Armando and the Beast Boys. (THAT SHOULD BE A BAND...O_O)**

**I have to hurry so no more funny stuff for right now, byeeee! (Shut up, Shay Van Buren!)**

**~Aj**


	12. William, Parks, and Baconing at Midnight

**My BBxRae story suggestions:**

**10 Years Later (Forgot the author) Completed**

**CUT (Forgot the author) Incomplete :(**

**I'm in the middle of CUT, right now. :D I knew the authors's users, but I have been so blah today I even called my mom, "Merrrr/Muuuhhhh..." O_O**

**OKAY SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE!**

**AFTER TIDDLEBEAR/THE THREE DAILY LIKES OF BB AND RAE ENDS...**

**I AM MAKING...**

**"THE TEEN TITANS READ FANFICTION!" xD**

**BUT I NEED YOUR HELP. Should it be in the same universe as the Fan-Mail story? Or should it not? Please help. :(**

**I have decided to reply to reviews from chapter 10! NOTICE:  
**

**I will only reply to reviews, not fan-mail entries, which I cannot accept (REMEMBER THAT ONE CHAPTER WHERE I EXPLAINED ALL OF THAT o_o) and it has to be from the last chapter, so sorry if I don't reply. **

BlueReader had said:

YES! You added the Beast Boy's! That chapter was hilarious! I am trying to think of mail but I'm drawing a blank. I will post one soon! Hopefully...

**Yes I have! I still do not understand why YJ BB is half-monkey. xD Thank you! And thanks for contributing to this story! :)**

i know your secrets had said:

Omg I was reading this at 11:30 at night and when I saw you put my fan-mail I started spazzing and woke up my sister xD oops..oh well :P

**Haha. xD Well, congratulations! It's fun to surprise people! :D Gosh, I wish I were you, I'M the sister/daughter that gets awoken up. Like, my dad woke me up in the middle of the night the other day to fix the printer. Lol.**

Eliptical had said:

I love your stories :I

**Why thank you! I have never seen the emoticon: :I, but it looks cool. x3**

Curse you Perry the Platypus said:

I wanna fly w/ my wings!

**Armando would love for you to join him. O_O**

Pookiecorn had said:

Oh my god XD XD XD XD XD XD XD that was great .. I love Armando so much3 you just keep making me laugh! It's fantastic:) love you;)

-Pookiecorn (Armando's #1 stalker)

**Armando REAAALLLLLYYY loves you back. ;D Lol. Thanks!**

Redneckninja07 said:

Hey Armando has to be a Hey Arnold parody right?

**YEP! Gooooo 90's! Even if I was born in 2000...heh. I have two older sister who are in their 20's, so, I am very familiar with the 90's! :D I shipped HelgaxArnold for a little while until I realized that I should not let that ship get out of hand, too...hehehe...**

LilBlackBird had said:

Omg! I... can... not... breath... you're killing me. I hate you. I almost peed on myself. Seriously. I'm gonna did from laughter. You're gonna kill me. I loved it! I was excited when YJBB and TTG BB came back! Thats who I voted for. I cried from laughing. Please update soon!

Your dieing from laughter friend,  
LilBlackBird

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR DEATH LAUGHTER! x3 *Hands you bucket to pee in* I'm glad your guesses were right! :D And I'm updating now, lol.**

raven leveau had said:

How would he hmmm a blender it would cut his hmmmm off

**I guess you're talking about Armando...Well...I think that he would just maybe lick it a little, whisper some things, and-WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS. Okay, have fun! xD**

gamewiz2x3 the jayfeather-er had said:

Can you put in more KF please?

**Sure! I love Kid Flash anyways! :D Wally is awesome. (Wally, right? Not Bart Allen? Gah, I get confused easily)**

Damon Asgard had said:

...I'm not sure how to respond to this chapter...I mean I loved it, but it left me speechless.

Anyway, love what you've done so far! You've managed to make this story completely awesome in every way. I'll be looking forward to your next update! :D

And you might hear from me about some fan mail ideas at some point. But I know you probably have a huge waiting list for it, so I'll hold off for now. XD

**Oooh, BBRae got your tongue, didn't it? That happens all the time with me, hehe. Thank you! :D THIS IS THE NEXT UPDATE WHOOO! Making dreams come true! Yeah, please message some! :D I get a normal amount, sometimes a little over like 10, and sometimes under like 5. Around this chapter I got maybe like 7? Idk. A couple of chapters ago I got like 30. That was weird. O_O But please send them in! :)**

MusicLover0520 had said:

Was that an Hey Arnold refrence? I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I LIKED YOU! Your a weird person and for that I like you!

**Yes, that was! :D Thank you! Now, bow down to me! MWA HAHA! o_o *Puts on cape and king hat* I will be waiting in my palace! *Goes into bathroom***

bluedog197 had said:

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT it scared me but im like laughing my butt off it's hilarious the way you wrote it and the line you use was ... hey Arnold from the show hey Arnold keep it up

**LOL. Thank you! And yes, it was! :D I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfiction! ^_^**

Charmaine2012 had said:

I love ur stories too much. My favorites are the humor stories.

**Thank you! :D I love writing humorous stories. They're so fun and really boost your creativity, and it's nice to see that people _LAUGH_ from them! :D Jooooyyyy! My favorite are humorous stories mixed in with a bit drama. Types of drama though. Suspense? Romance? Horror? To me, drama is a large category. :3 Thanks once again!**

pinkie pie had said:

it was to funny me and my friend's do read your other story's so don't send armando

**Oh, don't worry, he's busy chasing Control Freak anyways! Apparently his new types he's adding in his boy-toy collection are: Obese, geeky, electronic appliances, and anything/anyone with whiskers. MWA HAHA!**

TOLAZYTOSIGNIN said:

OMG OMG OMG LOLOLOLOOLOLOLLOLLOOLOLOOOOLLLLLOOLOLOLO YOU KILLIN ME OVER HERE

**Thank you! I enjoy the hilarious murder of people!**

A Person had said:

This is an awesome story! I tried so hard not to laugh it was killing me. This was the most hunky, good, AU, goffic, glorious, and scary chapter yet! Byeeeeeeeeee  
(P.S. I LOVE Most Popular Girls in School.)

**Thank you so much! :D Hunky? I guess. O_O AU? Well, they're still the Teen Titans in Jump City, so I don't know about that. x3 Goffic? LOL. Glorious? Oh hellz yeah! Scary? THANK YOU SO MUCH I WILL MARRY YOU!**

Soulsurfer2112 had said:

Pfffffffffff *trying to hold in laughter* BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I am in LOVE w/ ur FanFic! Lol xD I can't stop laughing! Keep it up! :D P.S. plz make more BB and Rae! Plzzzzzz! It's too cute! I love how random and goofy it is lol *gets on knees and begs* I pray for more! (BB and Rae foreva) 33 THANK U FOR MALING MY RIBS HURT FROM LAUGHING! :D

**Ppffffffff! YOUR WELCOME! :D Spankz yah! Oh, trust me, there SHALL be more BBxRae! *Prays along with you* GREG CIPES HAD SAID THERE WILL BE A LOT OF BBRAE IN THE NEW SHOW AND TARA STRONG IS GIVING OFF HINTS! So, I shall help give the BBxRae mood! *dances***

***End***

**OKAY THAT WAS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED-_There was actually a ton of people who entered their fan-mail. I'm sorry! I can't accept it!_-FOR CHAPTER 10! xD That took a while, phew.**

**This is already over a 1,000 words. O_O**

**My fingers already hurt, so, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen Titans but I DO own the plot of this story and anything else mentioned that was from my brain.**

**I also own the spot of Ruler of BBxRae Land! O_O**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

**Sorry, I totally forgot to put the highlight of the chapter. This was updated last night, not today...Oh my God, lol. I'm so sorry.**

**Well, the highlight is:**

"IT'S A BIT TOO LATE FOR THAT!" he cried, and then noticed he was crying. He gasped. "My mascara's running!"

Raven's eyes widened. "Um, when I transformed you, you only took the anatomy of a girl...Mascara isn't natural."

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail!**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 11!**

**WHOOT WHOOT!**

Silkie strolled right on by.

His fedora hat charmed his mysteriousness. He kept on chugging right along the other Titans' rooms...The humans were not suspecting anything. Silkie's small brain could only take a few thoughts right now:

-Get to his woman.

-Avoid the human minions.

He often got to boss around Starfire. He would often shout, "BATHE ME, HUMAN!"

And then she would squeal, and say, "Your purr is so cute!"

Silkie took 'cute' as, "Vile", although he was never sure as why the orange one said it with a smile. He knew his words were translated as sounds to humans, and he loathed that, however, he believed his squeals and purrs were menacing enough to control the Titans.

His hat slipped in front of his face. Due to his lack of long limbs, he could not push it back up.

It fell off his face.

The larva moth reached the storage closet. A.K.A. Dottie's room.

He popped the door open-don't ask how-and saw his beautiful ladybug girlfriend. It was the toy Bee had given him when she last visited Jump City. Silkie refused to believe that Dottie was a stuffed animal.

Starfire had been very thankful about it, and gave it to Silkie to play with. However she later put the toy in the storage closet after Silkie kept trying to...do things with it. (Take out 'things' and 'with' out of 'do things with it'...)

Silkie had sworn vengeance after the orange one for putting his Dottie in the closet!

"Eerrguuuuqqhqhqhqhqqqqaaahhhh," Silkie said, as he climbed up to Dottie's shelf. That translated to, "Hey, cutie, wanna bang?"

Dottie seemed to blush, her antennae wiggling as he cuddled up next to her.

"Oh, William," Dottie sighed. William was Silkie's real name. "You are never really romantic..."

Silkie replied, "Hheerrrtuuuooooppp!" Which meant, "You are _MY_ bitch, bitch!"

Dottie began to have tears form in her eyes. "I...I am not your bootie call, William!" she snapped. "I am a ladybug...and I loved you! But you just used me! I don't think I should tell you..."

Silkie seemed worried. "Dduuurrttgoooh?!" he asked, which meant, "What is it, Dottie?!"

The ladybug sighed. "I...I'm pregnant!"

William's/Silkie's next scream was so ear-piecing, that Beast Boy was the first one to hurry out of his room. "BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUURTTTTTTTTGHOOOOOHHHH!" Silkie had cried. That meant, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Beast Boy quickly opened up the storage closet. "Silkie? How did you get in here?" he asked, and quickly got out his favorite pet. He tickled William's belly.

"Stop it!" Silkie ordered, while panting as he tried to hide his laughs. "STOP YOU WRECTHED, HUMAN!"

"Aww, you're squealing. You like that, boy?" Beast Boy squealed.

Silkie cringed, but continued to laugh as Beast Boy ticked him even more.

The other Titans had caught on. "What happened?" Starfire asked, scared. Beast Boy handed her Silkie. "Everything seems to be fine..."

William screeched, "YOU! ORANGE ONE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

However, for humans that meant a cute sounding, "Nuuurrttoogghhh!" and they just aw'd, except Raven who wanted to throw that thing out of the window. Starfire put Silkie/William down.

Robin sighed. "Let's go do our fan-mail..." he then stopped. "What's this fedora hat doing on the floor...? Oh well."

Silkie smirked as his human minions walked off. "Yes!" he hissed. "Go on! One day, I shall rule your fan-mail show! Mwa hahaha!"

* * *

"HOWDY DERE, VIEWERS!" Beast Boy greeted. He sat down next to his usual spot, right next to Raven. The cameras weren't even on yet, however Raven just sat there, reading, as Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin talked. Beast Boy tried another greeting. "GREETINGS, EARTHLINGS!"

Raven's vein twitched. "Beast Boy, shut up," she growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about...last week..." Beast Boy muttered, cheeks very reddened.

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Raven snapped, remembering the awkward happenings of the Beast in Beast Boy.

The producer cleared his throat. "OK," he announced, and the other Titans took that as their cue to settle down and be ready to their episode. "We are going to have an extra special guest!"

Starfire clapped her hands excitedly. "Yaaaaaaaayyyy!" she cheered.

They opened the door, to reveal awesome Kid Flash.

"Hey, babe," Kid Flash greeted, winking at Starfire and Raven. And then he winked at Robin, blowing a kiss to him. Everyone was too afraid of the answer, so they did not question it.

"Let's just start," Cyborg grumbled, who was very cranky. He did not get to nap.

_"Dear Cyborg..." _Cyborg looked at the camera, and exclaimed, "Thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's meeeee!" while a random audience said it with him.

_"I just want to let you know, I love you._

_You seem like that guy who was a fetish for dirty talk? Right?_

_I'd love to put you in the mud..._

_And then poop on your face! And the grass has cow shit all over it!_

_And then we roll in some maggots!_

_-Stephanie"_

Cyborg excused himself, and went to go puke.

"Ha...I get it...dirty talk!" Beast Boy chuckled.

Kid Flash smirked. "Oh, you like dirty talk?" he asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at him with an awkward look on his face, and then Kid Flash quickly went outside ('Cuz that's his super power. Quickness. Speediness. HE'S VERY FAST, OKAY?!) then came back in with a bucket of mud.

"Dude...no." Beast Boy squeaked. He looked to his girlfriend. "Rae, help me!"

Raven smirked.

But Starfire seemed very sad about this, unlike Robin who was laughing up a storm.

Kid Flash tilted the bucket...

A little more...

Just a bit more...

Cyborg came in, and saw Beast Boy covered in mud.

Raven saw Beast Boy scowling at everyone. "I love it when you are harassed," she sighed, with a creepy, dreamy look on her face. Everyone stepped a bit back from her, except Beast Boy, who glared at his girlfriend.

"Raven!" he snipped. "Why didn't you help?! I love you!"

Raven blushed at this, but said, "Hey, you said you liked dirty talk..."

"Whatever! You know what you did was mean..."

Everyone sighed at their bickering.

"Oh, you wanna win this fight?" challenged Raven.

"Hellz yeah, 'cuz I will!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Oh, yes, really!"

And then Raven snapped her fingers.

In place of Beast Boy...stood...Beast...Beast Babe! **(In honor of Beast Babe's debut in Teen Titans Go! tomorrow night. xD For those of you who are confused: In tomorrow's episode, Beast Boy was fired from the Titans, and then he tries to get his spot back by dressing up as 'Beast Babe', and Robin immediately kicks him out. xD It was like 5 seconds long :(. Wish it was longer)**

He had curves. He filled out in the chest area. He no longer had a pee-pee. His green hair was longer, and curler. He also was plumper lips, and long eyelashes.

Robin, Cyborg, and Kid Flash's eyes grew wide as they took in the hot girl in front of him, which was wearing now a girlier version of Beast Boy's Doom Patrol suit. "Wow, cutie," Cyborg chuckled, making his way over to Beast Babe. "Where'd your fine ass come from?"

When Beast Boy/Babe spoke, he sounded like an actual girl. "It's me, Beast Boy!" he squeaked. He then glared at Raven. "You did this!"

"Um, no, Beast Boy's girlfriend did this to him... I did nothing to you, a girl, and I am not attracted to girls." Raven retorted. "Now, shut up and read your fan-mail, Beast Babe...heh...heheh..."

Beast Babe glared at his...or, her, girlfriend, er, ex-girlfriend.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_I see za future!_

_Your lover zhall turn you into a girl!_

_Zave yourzelf!_

_-Zerena Zee Zychic"_

Beast Babe scowled at the camera.

"IT'S A BIT TOO LATE FOR THAT!" he cried, and then noticed he was crying. He gasped. "My mascara's running!"

Raven's eyes widened. "Um, when I transformed you, you only took the anatomy of a girl...Mascara isn't natural."

Everyone's jaw dropped, while a blushing Beast Boy/Babe almost fainted.

Starfire was confused, though. "Wait...So, friend Beast Boy wears the make-up of females?" she asked. Everyone nodded slowly, even a very embarrassed Beast Boy. "I...I...What the coverltoq'r?"

"Just read your fan-mail." Beast Boy hissed to a very disturbed Raven.

_"Dear Raven_

_I have to ask you a question._

_Why are you so beautiful? I know you love Beast Boy but I can always fight for your right I can't tell you this upfront because you probably wouldn't understand I am mute. Not trying to be perverted but you're so sexy!_

_Love you,_

_ Jericho"_

**_(Congratz, ilovemarcyandmarshall! :D! Whooo!)_**

Beast Babe twitched. "On second thought, _don't_ read your fan-mail!" he exclaimed.

Everyone, even Raven, began to feel bad for his terrible luck this evening. With an assuring smile, Raven snapped her fingers. All the other boys groaned when they saw hot Beast Babe was now scrawny Beast Boy.

Robin then realized what he was thinking, and scooted closer to Starfire. "You wouldn't question my sexuality, would you?" he laughed nervously to her, although knowing she did not know what his Earth term meant.

Starfire looked wide-eyed to him. Robin realized that she actually knew what he meant.

_Damn those magazines she's been reading! _Robin thought.

"Ummm, hehe..." Starfire murmured. "I might..."

"Buh...but..."

"IT IS MY TURN, YES?" Starfire cheered, very dramatically. She gave Robin a wink, and opened up a letter.

_"Dear Starfire,  
_

_We of the Overland Park High School Cheer Squad are sending you this letter to extend an official invitation to join the squad. Your nimble flying will be sure to bring us victory at cheer nationals. _

_Meet us in our school's locker room at three o clock on Monday for your uniform fitting. And since we're desperate, no's not an appropriate answer.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_McKensie Zales, Head Cheerleader, Homecoming Queen, Part-Time Model"_

**(Congratz, starprincess313! Whooooo!)**

Kid Flash gasped. "_The_ Mckenzie Zales?!Q" he shouted. "She's so hot! Duuuuuuddddeeee, she is such a good use for a make-out."

"Isn't she going bald?" one of the cameramen gossiped. "It's totes gross."

The other people in the room gave each other confused looks. Kid Flash turned to Starfire. "I will be your best friend if you allow me to come with you to the Cheer Nationals! Pleeeeaaaasse?" he begged.

Robin crossed his arms. "I don't like the idea of Starfire wearing mini-skirts, doing flips, and-" he then cut himself off. "STARFIRE YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN!"

Starfire tapped her chin. She knew about this, actually, due to a documentary she watched on cheerleading, which included Mckenzie Zales. She also loved having best friends, even though she was sure Kid Flash was already one.

"I shall go to the leading of the cheers for nationals!" she announced.

Kid Flash hugged her tightly. Robin punched him and hugged Starfire instead.

Robin then remembered his was camera.

Blushing, he got out a fan-mail letter, and cleared his throat.

_"Dear Robin,_

_When does the narwhal bacon?_

_-Nobody..."_

Robin scratched his head. This was the first riddle he could not break! Some mastermind probably stayed in his or her room, plotting...plotting such a diabolical riddle, that when Robin decoded it, it'd be too late for him to save what he was supposed to be saving.

Preventing the bad!

The bad guy was going to win, just because Robin did not understand the riddle!

Not even he, the Titans leader, raised by Batman, one of the highest IQ's ever, could break down this riddle!

When did the narwhal bacon?!

He did not know!

Only the most super smart person in the entire world could ans-

"Midnight." Beast Boy's voice replied to the letter.

Robin eyed Beast Boy, his jaw dropped. He would have disbelieved that 'midnight' was the right answer, except everyone was saying, "Oh yeaahhh!"

"YOU KNOW THE ANSWER?!" Robin screamed.

Beast Boy cringed at his raised voice. "Duh. I love reddit!" he laughed.

"Red...reddit?" Robin asked. "So...this is an Internet thing?"

Beast Boy nodded.

Robin sighed of relief, very happy that he was not dumb.

Kid Flash seemed to be picking up a letter, and Robin was going to let him, until he saw Kid Flash ogling Starfire's breasts. "Can I touch Betty White and Jim Carrey?" Kid Flash asked Starfire.

Apparently, Kid Flash had watched the last episode. (A/N: Remember when they had that awkward discussion about naming their boobs? Starfire's was named after her favorite two comedians...)

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who treated Starfire like an innocent sister, began to attack Kid Flash.

"Ahhh! Stop it! I was joking!" Kid Flash cried.

Robin picked up Kid Flash's mail bag. He then put a flaming match near it.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "No!" he wailed. "YOU WILL _NOT_ BURN ALL MY PRECIOUS ADMIRER'S MAILS OF LOVING MEEEE!"

But, Robin did.

However, before the viewers of the camera could see, the show blacked out. In the Tower, the producer noticed they had lost connection to their viewers, and gasped. The viewers were now seeing this...

Silkie, adorable Silkie, was staring at the camera.

"I will conquer the world, humans!" he growled.

That sounded like, "Buuutteeerroooqq! Koollleehhh..."

Everyone aw'd, not noticing the fact that William the Dictator would be ruling the universe in 30 years.

* * *

**LOL, I hoped you liked this.**

**I am pooped. I hung out at my friend's house all day, and I have been writing this for, like, ever.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Byeeee!**

**~Aj**


	13. Spaghetti, Toy Sets, and Nostrils

***WARNING:  
**

**THERE IS SOME SERIOUS STUFF DOWN THERE.**

**OH NO***

**What's da haps, playas?**

**I watched Paranormal Activity 4 with my 11 year old cousin... o_o He kept jumping. xD It was hilarious. But I only watched PA3 and PA4, and I'm not sure which was better...PA4 was soooo rushed at the ending.**

**It was like, "BOOM BOOM BOOM EVERYONE'S DEAD IN 5 SECONDS. *CREDITS ROLL*"**

**At least PA3 had a longer one. I bet that's how demons would kill humans though, just quickly like, "Eff you I ain't got no time for dat". And so they just *CRREEEKKKSSHH* slit your neck. O_O**

**I was supposed to watch Monsters University today...Funny how I got to PA4 instead. XD I also got Warm Bodies! I saw that movie already but it's one of my favorites. Slumdog Millionaire comes in first though and possibly beats all others. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sorry, I had some Sprite and I feel weird. I'm usually that kid who never gets sugar highs no matter what, and calms down everyone else. XD**

**So...**

**I want to say something...**

***Cue soft music***

**Well...Yes, I am being serious right now, hehe. And, even though a lot of people I am close with know I love writing, reading, filmmaking and such, they never really see any of the work I do. ****I mean, I self-published an actual book but I was too afraid of seeing the people I love really see deep down in me, so, I hide that book in a new spot probably every month, heh, yeah.**

**So you can probably tell I barely told anyone I write fanfictions, mainly because I kind do a blog thing on my author's notes and I would love to hunt them down and hurt them if they told anyone.**

**I just want to say...**

**Thank you everyone for telling me I have talent. It's hard when you're afraid to show it because it's a part of you. A part of something you really really love to do and it's hard to give that piece of your deepest feelings away.**

**Thank you guys, for telling me I have made you cry or laugh or scream or anything else. Even if you hate my stories, they had an effect on you.**

**All I really wanna do is have an effect on people, but in a good way. Whether it be to inspire them or to make them cheery, or maybe even write something that'll snap them out of a bad trance they are in.**

**Being through a lot in an early age made me kind of like Beast Boy, where I desperately just want to see someone smile at something I said. Hopefully I will not fall in love with a gothic dude who makes sarcastic jokes at me and then I desperately try to make them laugh everyday.**

**That's hard. Gotta give you credit, BB.**

**Thank you guys. Thanks for really being honest to me, and telling me that you'd love to see more. And for those who have said that they believe me and I can do good in life...**

**Thanks for all of these reviews, awesome messages I get, or just letting me give you advice. **

**Heck, thanks for even reading the summary of my stories! Giving a little amount of your free time reading just a little something I wrote really helps. Hopefully, I can do something with the things and people I love to help me make it through life later.**

**I remember being 11, and had just been on YouTube for 2 years. Hey, I had a large vocabulary. Too bad I suck at math still. Anyways, on YouTube, a lot of people said I was funny and they loved my videos.**

**It was nice to talk to people my age, sharing our daily stuff and whatnot. And just when I was actually reaching 1,000 subscribers, I got hacked.**

**Now, I was eleven, and this was a bit before even worse stuff began happening later on (it's too personal. Perhaps if I get famous, and the people involved are watching me on television, I will openly tell these stories. I will never forget these types of things) and I didn't hit, um, puberty.**

**However I was really smart for my age, still, and I was just _broken _when I saw this horrible person who was clearly older than me that had the nerve to ruin a young girl's hard work.**

**I had deleted my before YouTube accounts, to start fresh and such, and had a fair amount of subscribers on there, too. However, when I finally settled down on an account and was reaching 1,000 subs...****I was literally sobbing for an hour, when I realized, is this how it's going to be in the real world? Is this how people are going to act? But ten times worse, just making you feel like a failure? A couple months later, the bad things began to happen.**

**That totally answered my question.**

**I had given up on a lot.**

**People had put my family through hell and back, and honestly, as I pour my heart out to you, thank you so much for personally messaging me, and telling me that you love my stories and my personality.**

**Thank you all of the shitfaces who brought me down but luckily I had family members and some of you nice people on here to help.**

**Hopefully for me, I will be able to share this little piece again. Except, it'll be to a wider audience, and my family will be finally there, getting to see me finally come out with my feelings.**

**Really. Thank you. **

***Sniff sniff* I just read this over and now I am glassy eyed.**

**I don't think anyone really read this.**

**But it feels so nice when you spill these things out. It's like when you are fasting and you finally get to have a sip of water. Pure bliss and realization. **

**OK UM TIME TO MAKE IT UP WITH HUMOR.**

**What happened the psychotic (not normal at all O_O) BBxTerra fan? **

**I pushed them off of a building after they ranted pointlessly about BBxRae!**

**Review replies (Only some. I'm not bragging when I say this; I get too many) will be down at the end author notes NEXT chapter.**

OH MY GOD I JUST CHECKED:

ALMOST 15,000 VIEWS!

EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Thank you everyone! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Oh, what will I say? What will appear here?**

**A banana? Nicolas Cage? OH! FUNNY STORY HEHE. OKAY SO ON THE LAST TWO DAYS OF SCHOOL AND FINALS, I TAPED A PICTURE NIC CAGE ON MY FRIEND'S BACK! xD**

**It was hilarious. Everyone just kept staring at it. Teachers were like. "..."**

**And then she was like, "Yeah, try to take your test with THIS guy staring at you if you sit behind me...MWA HAHA."**

***Spasms***

**OH YEAH I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES BAD PHONE CONNECTION ACCIDENTALLY MADE ME TYPE, "TEEN T*T?"**

**IT'S AWKWARD.**

**OH MY GOD. SO MANY UNPLEASANT MEMORIES.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Raven got up. "Oh, that's it! I had enough with you blondes and my Beast Boy...!" And then she flew off, tackling Taylor Swift in the street.

* * *

**The Adventures of Pretty Unicorns and Dreams**

**By Stephen King **

**Chapter 673**

**JK JK JK JK**

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By AjStarlet, Cuddle Extraordinaire**

**Chapter 12! **

**StarBarren IS THE 200TH REVIEWER! YOU GUYS BEAT ME TO 200 REVIEWS BEFORE I COULD ANNOUNCE THE PRIZE.**

**THE PRIZE IS GUEST-STARRING.**

**AGAIN.**

**CUZ I CAN DO DAT.**

**O_O**

"How many times will Anastasia Steele from 50 Shades of Grey say 'Holy cow!'?!" Raven growled at the book. She had decided to try some rather adult books, and decided to read just a little of 5SoG.

It sucked.

The writing was horrible, phrases were utterly annoying, and the romance was so fake.

Suddenly, a voice chirped behind her. How?! She had made sure no one was in the Tower so she could read this! "HIYA, RAE!" Beast Boy had said.

Raven jumped up, instantly closing the book, and shoving it inside of her cloak. "Oh, Beast Boy! Um, what are you doing here?" she asked. She may be good at hiding emotions. But she was never that good of an actress.

"Where you reading 50 Shades of Grey?" Beast Boy asked, slightly disturbed.

"No."

"Raven..."

"I WOULD NEVER READ EROTICA!" Raven barked, took out the book, and ripped it to shreds with her powers. She was only sixteen, and it was very hard to "convince" (A.K.A scaring the shittles out of the poor bookstore counter guy) the bookstore to let her buy it.

Beast Boy seemed uncomfortable. "Okay, okay, I believe you!" he croaked. He then smirked. "Do you know what today is?"

"No..."

"IT'S BEEN SIX WEEKS SINCE WE DECIDED TO GET ON WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Beast Boy cheered.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You care about that?" she asked.

"Err...yes...So, I got you this!" and then, Beast Boy got out a book that was wrapped in wrapping paper, which had his face everywhere. "Please carefully open it...I love that wrapping pa-"

Raven ignored him, and just tore it to shreds. She gasped, as she got it out. "Beast Boy! I love it!" she gushed. With glassy eyes, she looked at him. "How did you know I desired this?"

His cheeks burned. "Well, I knew you really wanted to learn about it..."

The book was titled, "How To Eat Spaghetti Without Making A Mess by Bill Nye the Science Guy".

"I'm glad that we're close and far enough into our relationship that I could have told you about my problems with pasta," Raven sighed, and then realized she was being too soft. "Um, yeah, thanks, Beast Boy...you can go now..."

He noticed how she was awkward and stiff, but he knew why. With a soft chuckle, he smiled and said, "Later, Rae-Rae."

* * *

_*Le flashbaccckkkk, back at chapter six*_

Her cheeks tainted red, and Beast Boy's jaw dropping, Raven smirked. It was a perfect way to get over Beast Boy, wasn't it? She looked at the camera, and said, "Well, Jalen, I'll see you tomorrow. You might now how to treat a girl."

"But, Ra-" Beast Boy began to argue.

"Shush."

"But I like y-"

"Shh." She hushed. "I can date whoever I want. And now, Beast Boy, that'll never be you."

_That'll never be you._

"Yeah right," muttered Cyborg to Starfire and Robin. "I bet you ten bucks they'll get together in a week."

"I bet you ten dollars that they fight for a long time, and it'll take at least a year for them to at least cool down." Robin said.

"I certainly bet you both a norfletorx that they make up tonight!" interjected Starfire with pride.

"It's on," Cyborg and Robin agreed.

_*Later that night*_

Raven was reading a book, trying to get all of the bad memories out of her head. Beast Boy was on the opposite side of the couch, awkwardly fidgeting and stealing glances at her.

Raven sighed, and flipped a page.

"Ooh, Rae..." Beast Boy whispered to himself, very, very, very quietly. "You're so awesome."

"What did you just say?" her head jerked up.

"NO NO NO RAVEN HOW ABOUT YOU GO TO SLEEP LIKE YOU HAD WANTED TO BEFORE?" Cyborg suddenly yelled.

Raven glared at him. "Did you make a bet?" she demanded.

"No..."

"DID YOU?"

"No!"

"WHAT WAS IT?!"

Robin began to shake, and answered for the scared Cyborg. "H-he bet that you guys would get together in a week. I bet in a year, and Star bet for tonight!" he gasped.

Raven used her powers to see if he was lying.

With a smirk, she walked up Beast Boy. "I love you," she said.

_*End flashback*_

"Remember, Robin?" Starfire was almost pleading. She had come into her boyfriend's room, and remembered the bet. He, however, was still very sensitive on losing. So, she did not push the norfletorx, but now, she was kind of sad that she had not gotten an extra one. Usually Raven had went to get it."I know you do!"

Robin cringed. "Yeah, Star," he mumbled. "I do...Cyborg and I owe you one...Okay, so, what's a, uhh, noor-fluh-torks?"

"It is what you humans say, 'toy set'," she answered.

"What...Star," Robin started out slowly. "Are you sure you want a...toy set?"

Starfire's eyes brightened. "Yes!" she squealed. "I had seen the advertisements for them, and they look very 'the fun', Robin! I desire the princess set! I will give you the money, it is just I cannot go by myself to the store, as these are very foreign. So when I had asked Raven, she had said that she would not be 'caught of the dead' in those aisles. When I asked friend Beast Boy, he had seemed very awkward about it, and left in a rush. So, I am very scared to go there now...It seems dangerous...Would you and friend Cyborg go for me, and purchase the set of the toys?"

Robin was ready to die.

Luckily, the familiar knock of Friday nights echoed throughout the Tower.

"Fan-mail time!" he beamed, pretending to be very happy about this.

And then he ran out for his life.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gents!" Beast Boy greeted to the camera. "I'm Beast Boy, this right here is my \man Cyborg, and next to me is my main girl Raveeennnn!" Raven blushed, pulling up her hood. "She's even prettier than Taylor Swift, my girl Rae."

"What about us?" Starfire asked.

"I caught you making out for the fiftieth time once again in the common room," retorted Beast Boy. "Each time you say you will not do it publicly. AND YOU STILL DO!"

Starfire pretended to be hurt, although she felt guilty as charged and a bit mischievous. Robin wanted to lie, but he knew Starfire would scold him for that, and put away their make-out sessions for every five hours instead of every four hours.

A BBxRae fan flew onto the outside part of their large, glass window. They all jumped. "YOU AND RAVEN ARE DAAATTTIIINNNNG!" she cried, and then slid down the glass, and into the bay. "Ow."

"Let's get started!" Cyborg cheered. **(A/N: READ THIS! I will not be accepting fan-mail entries anymore...I'm sorry. I feel bad for the people who don't get accepted. I will probably do it again later, but not for now. Just until the frenzy dies down a bit.)**

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Wanna a yummy, tasty tampon?_

_-Giovanna Plowman"_

His cheeks flushed from saying the word for a certain feminine hygiene product. "I...What?" he blurted.

Raven and Starfire, who had of course needed to know the name because she was still a female, looked very uncomfortable about this. "Wait..." Raven muttered. "Did she just say...Yummy and tasty?"

"Do humans drink blood?" Starfire gasped, now scared.

"No!"

Beast Boy then snapped out of his awkward expression. He smirked at Cyborg. "So, you want to join her, Cy?" he asked.

"N-no!" Cyborg stammered.

"Heh..." Beast Boy opened his fan-mail letter.

_"Dear Beast Bo_y,

_You're so hurtful! _

_I thought that maybe we had a chance, just even a little, but you say that SHE'S prettier than me?_

_I hope you're happy with her._

_I can do so much better without you!_

_No matter what you do._

_I can make myself happy, too!_

_Thanks for a new song, IDIOT!_

_-Taylor Swift"_

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Yes, Taylor Swift had written to him. Everyone is honest in here. In real life, this would probably be a fake letter. But in this fanfiction, it's for real. "Err..." He mumbled.

"Why don't we just turn on the radio for a bit, to lighten the mood?" Robin asked, kindly.

Everyone shrugged, and he turned it on.

_"TAYLOR SWIFT HAD IMMEDIATELY COME IN TO THE STUDIO AND RECORDED A NEW SINGLE, 'GREEN EYED MONSTER'!"_

Everyone eyed each other. Starfire, who was not used to Taylor's usual sappy love songs, just looked normal as usual. However, Beast Boy shared terrified glances with everyone else.

_"Yeah. _

_Beautiful green eyes._

_Sparkling in the moon light._

_It felt so right!_

_But then..._

_You just split away,_

_Like you have been doing every single day!_

_Didn't talk much,_

_But I thought we might have had a chance..._

_Never even asked me to dance..."_

They all looked awkwardly at each other, except Starfire who squealed, "I like this Taylor Swift!"

_"I can do so much better without you!_

_No matter what you do,_

_I can make myself happy, too!_

_Go for the goth girl._

_Whatever, you make me wanna hurl! _

_Pretend to save the day,_

_But you can't sweep me off my feet again this way!_

_Green eyed monster...!_

_Why did you choose HER...?!"_

Beast Boy hurriedly turned off the radio, fuming. "I NEVER EVEN HAVE MET HER!" he shouted.

Taylor Swift suddenly came into the room.

"Now you have!" she screeched, hit Beast Boy with her guitar, and run off. "God, even ARMANDO is better than you!" Raven felt a bit of rage takeover her. This random chick, who her boyfriend never talked to, just assaulted him and insulted Raven herself? And their relationship.

Raven got up. "Oh, that's it! I had enough with you blondes and my Beast Boy...!" And then she flew off, tackling Taylor Swift in the street.

She came back, where everyone was staring at her, wide-eyed with shock. Raven simply sat back down next to her boyfriend. "What?" she asked innocently. "She's not bleeding too much..."

Silence.

Raven shrugged, and took out a letter.

_"Dear Raven,_

_Hallo! Wie geht es Ihnen?_

_I am from Germany!_

_I have recently moved to America. Luckily, most Germans know almost fluent English, due to the hard but very good education system!_

_I like yellow!_

_I like plants!_

_I want to marry Armando!  
_

_Don't tell him, although I believe he stalks your every move and now he knows about my big crush on him! I do not know what it is about him..._

_But I wish to meet you guys!_

_-Nasenloch"_

"Oh God, someone actually likes Armando," Robin whisper-gasped. "Imagine what he'll do to someone that is actually _attracted_ to him...Ueehhww."

"He is quite handsome," Starfire cut in.

Everyone stared, wide-eyed at her. Her cheeks burned, and Robin hated the bi-sexual Spanish pervert even more.

"Well," Raven began to say to the camera, directing it at Nasenloch. "I know German. (This is actually found out in Trouble in Tokyo. So, this is canon!) And your name is Nasenloch..."

"What does that mean?" asked Cyborg.

Raven looked emotionless, although she seemed very weirded out. "That means 'nostril' in German," she answered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My turn!" Starfire cheered.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_I just want to say I am sorry. _

_SORRY THAT YOU'RE SO HOT AND I SERIOUSLY WANT TO TAP THAT!_

_-Aqualad (Yeah, I had to stay at the hospital a bit longer._

_TURNS OUT I'M STILL INJURED, YOU JERKS!)"_

Starfire gasped, now knowing what 'hot' meant. With a quick blush, she saw Robin's angered expression, and tore up the paper into shreds. Then for safe measures, she lit up a starbolt and lit the shreds on fire.

Silence.

Very, very, awkward silence.

"Let's end this," Robin grumbled.

_"Dear Robin,_

_So, um, I, um, really, err, like, think, um, like, honor, you, and, um, you're like, my, uhhmm, idol._

_-Umm...Shirley"_

Robin had wanted to insult this person so badly, even if they had complimented him.

He was about to open his mouth, when someone barged into the common room!

A girl with long, two light brown braids, wide hazel eyes, was short and petite, with a cute German folk-lore dress was there. "Greetings, Americans, Azarathians, and Tamaranians! I am Nasenloch!" she introduced.

"Yeah, why does your name mean nostril?" Beast Boy asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"Du bist ein kleiner Wichser! Wie kannst du es wagen Frage meinen Namen?! Es ist Schönheit ist majestätisch! Wie wird Armando zu dir hingezogen? Ugh! Sie sollten lecken kacken du kleiner Affe! Go essen Maden!" Nasenloch grumpily sat down. Raven had a look of revolt on her face.

Beast Boy hesitantly questioned, "Wh-what did she say?"

Raven just whispered, "You don't want to know..."

* * *

Later that night...

Robin had a guilty subconscious.

Starfire had kept on asking him about her toy set, and Cyborg. But he ignored her. The thing is, Robin tried hard not to do guilty-feeling things. Because, he woudl sleep-walk. And it was horrible.

So, when a dizzy-eyed Robin suddenly awoke Cyborg saying, "Toooyyy seeeett...We must gooo..." It was very uncomfortable.

"Robin?" Cyborg sighed. "Ugh. We'll do this in the morning..."

But Robin had a different idea.

His subconscious mind felt a little negativity from Cyborg, and yelled, "DO YOU WANT TO DO 500 LAPS?!"

Cyborg gasped at his teammate's sudden yelling, and quickly got up to un-plug himself.

"LET'S GO!" a pajama-clad Robin shouted, pulling Cyborg away before he could take off his night-hat.

That 3:00 A.M., the 24 hour gas station wondered why a dazed looking Robin who was wearing his Batman boxers and Jimmy Neutron pajama shirt, and a very sleepy Cyborg were busy purchasing a cheap Barbie teacup toy set in the middle of the night.

* * *

**Hehe, hoped this pleased you guys! XD**

**I would have asked my sister for some German advice, but since she is in freaking Turkey and not America, I cannot. So, I used Google Translate!**

**YAAYYYY! O_O**

**Well, thank you for reading and please review if you can! :)**

**~Aj**


	14. Boxes, Coat Hangers, and Vacuums

**I have been in NYC for the past few days! Yayyy!  
**

**It was totally awesome, just fun, not much changing experience, but just plain fun.**

**I am watching 13 Going on 30 as I write. This is my fourth time watching it. Twice when I was little, once in fifth grade, and now. I love watching one movie maybe about every two years.**

**Because every time I watch it, I have a different opinion and recognize different things. Like, I thought it was normal and okay for 13 year olds to have the need to stuff their bras and play Seven Minutes In Heaven. And now I think that's such a shitty thing to do.**

**JENNA! DO NOT DO THIS TO YOURSELF!  
**

**WHO THE HELL WANTS TO BE 30?! MAYBE OLD PEOPLE.**

**I WOULD WISH TO BE 23...IDK WHY. O_O**

**But it's still awkward. *sigh***

**I love this movie so much.**

**AND THEN SHE'S THE MAN IS NEXT! OH MY GOD I FREAKING LOVE THAT MOVIE IT'S SO HILARIOUS!**

**"Is this a tampon...?"**

**"No...this...is for my nose bleeds..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**Before Amanda Bynes went crazy. *sigh***

**OH YEAH I SHOULD WRITE THIS STORY! :D BTW, I have started a new one by the name 'Wait What'. I have a way with words. ;D It is a parody on Mary Sues. xD SUCK IT, PEOPLE WHO ARE OBSESSED WITH MAKING PERFECT OC'S!**

**o_o**

**Ok let's start.**

**Yayyy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans, or any other pop culture references. Hehe.**

**AND I ALSO CHANGED THE SUMMARY!**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"Um, okay, I will just get some grass from my backyard," Nasenloch said. "Are you okay, Armando?"

"I AM FINE!" he shrieked.

Nasenloch jumped back a bit. "No you are not."

"I HAVE REMEMBERED THAT I PROMISED TO GIVE A HANDJOB TO MY BLENDER! GOODBYE, UM, I, UM," he couldn't even think of a good, creepy nickname for her. She just looked at him, her soft green eyes very concerned. He felt this way for Cyborg, perhaps, but never this much for a girl. "GOODBYE, BITCH!" he squeaked, and ran off.

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 13**

She had a mysterious cloak on as she was walking down the street. Life had never been the same for poor Nasenloch since her weird and crazy appearance on the Fan-Mail webshow. Sadly, people in real life recognized her, teasing, yelling, or making fun of her.

It was ruining her inside.

Then a hand went on her shoulder, firmly grasping it and made her stop.

Nasenloch turned around, her long light brown braids swaying.

It thwacked the stranger who touched her shoulder in the face. He fell to the ground in pain.

The German girl gasped, and pulled him to the sidewalk. She then dragged him, struggling past very curious and disturbed faces, to an empty alleyway in Jump City. She sighed of relief when she saw the stranger had survived her dangerously thick, long, braids.

"I am so sorry!" she cried, in her very thick German accent. Her "R"'s didn't sounds like an R should. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, hot exotic babe!" the geeky voice came. He was very obese. With a hella ugly beard and everything. He got up, his fugly clothes being dusted off by his pudgy hands. "But I will cut off those braids with a chainsaw if I have to."

"Sorry."

"Whatever," the stranger spat. "Look, I want to take control of the Fan-Mail show."

"Oookaayyy?" Nasenloch giggled. "Good luck, arschgeige! Maybe you could leave them alone?" And then she began to walk off.

"WAIT!" Control Freak cried. "I need your help."

"Like I'd ever help you."

"...I can find Armando. He hides since he is wanted by a lot of people, for trespassing their privacy." Control Freak confessed. Nasenloch only looked even more pleasant by the sound of Armando. "I help him hide with my awesome security systems! I'll convince him to go on a date with you. I saw the episode a few days ago...You said you liked him."

_Like? More like love! _she thought dreamily. Nasenloch clapped her hands excitedly. And then her face fell. Armando was clever, even if he was oblivious and creepy. But she loved him for that. Yet, still, he would not go on a date with her. Control Freak would use her.

"Du hast den Arsch offen!" Nasenloch snapped. "You are lying!"

"No, I can threaten to turn off his security systems. And I will."

"..."

"You in?"

"...Fine. But you better not turn out to be a bigger arsch than you are, or else I will get my revenge."

By knowing that Nasenloch was attracted to Armando, was betraying the Titans when she had actually liked them just for a date with a creep and criminal, and her diabolical look, Control Freak nodded.

"Now, here's how you help me," he began. "First, you put me in this box..."

* * *

"Hello hello hello hello hellooooo! Welcome to the Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail!" Beast Boy shouted. "Now, as always, we start with Cyyyybbbooorrggg!"

Cyborg smiled. "Hello, Bee baby," he cooed to the camera. "I can't wait for our roleplay where you're Princess Peach and I'm Mario...rraawwwrrr, meeooowww!" He then remembered where he was. "Um...OK LET'S START!"

He dumped out his large bag, and saw that there were a lot of packages. Shrugging, he picked one up, but first read the letter attached to it.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_I hope you find this entertaining._

_-Grunkle Stan"_

Cyborg opened up the box.

He screamed.

"What is it?" Robin asked, and peered into it. The other four Titans were not prepared.

Coat hangers.

Those were the only things in there, but here was touch, lean, huge and strong Cyborg, cowering in the corner. "What is wrong?" Starfire asked softly and gently. "These are only the products for the hanging of the clothes..."

"G-Grunkle S-St-Stan the R-Rapist!" Cyborg squeaked.

Everyone just eyed each other.

And then very slowly they threw the box out the window, and did not question anything else.

Beast Boy opened up his letter.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_I like to eat the sushi with meh blood on it!_

_-Lil Asian Kid from Youtube"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What is sushi?" asked Starfire.

Raven cleared her throat and opened up her letter.

_"Dear Raven,_

_I ask of you for a $1,000,000 donation for my Sexy Elders Brazilian Dance Club. _

_Here is my address..._

**_*CENSORED, YOU NOSY SIMPLETONS!*_**

_...And have a great day. _

_-Nany Fartington"_

Beast Boy smiled at the camera, cheesily swung his bent positioned arm, and chirped, "Oooohhhhhhhh, Nancy!"

"Hey, you know what I just remembered?" Robin suddenly said. "A couple of episodes ago, Starfire had to go to Cheer Nationals...Starfire, have you been practicing for the Cheer competition?"

Starfire's cheeks reddened. "I believe I have forgotten about Mackenzie Zales..." But then she brought out a very cute, pink, girlie cheerleading outfit that read, "OVERLAND PARK". She grinned widely. "However, I have gotten this uniform! Eeekk!"

She clutched it, snuggling her face against it.

"..." Cyborg cleared his throat. "Star, you should really practice for that. It's next Saturday."

"HOLY WERTFLORTUX!" Starfire cried. "I was not reminded of this...!"

In Starfire's mailbag, a rather very large package seemed to say, _"I would have reminded you, oh hawt Starfire babe!"_

No one noticed it.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in a hidden, rundown diner..._

"24 YOU, AND 24 CONTROL FREAK," hissed a very angry Armando. Control Freak had to lie a bit to convince him to come on the date. He had told Armando that a beautiful Spanish bisexual blender was free tonight.

However, he saw Nasenloch...a fairly pretty, yet desperate, German girl he was quite familiar with. He was of course doing his weekly Titan stalking, when Nasenloch showed up. It warmed his heart that he had an admirer.

But he did not like Nasenloch.

As why Armando was saying '24' as a cuss word, he had seen _Spongebob Squarepants (A/N: I don't own that) _and thought 24 must be a vile word for Americans. However, he also knew it was a number.

He was very confused. Then again, people here called people donkey butts.

So here the creepy Spanish guy was, "cussing" out Nasenloch.

"I...I am sorry zat you are not comforted by me," the German girl whispered, tears filling her freakishly large eyes. Armando began to feel pity and guilt, so he began to fantasize of what could have been with that blender. "I should just go back to my home and watch ze new episode of The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail...Goodbye." By the way, the author of this story is too lazy to always write in a German accent.

But Nasenloch always has a German accent. Now, that that's cleared up...

Armando gasped. "How much do you enjoy the Teen Titans?" he asked, feeling a bit of hope after Nasenloch mentioned the new episode.

"Very much!" she replied in delight.

Armando smiled, and roamed his left hand over his sparkly orange overalls, his other hand over Nasenloch's frilly German folklore dress.

"We shall go watch the new episode," he whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. "And then I shall see if we are meant to be, my little oh-so-desperate yet attractive lover."

Nasenloch squealed. "Great!" she cheered, grabbing his hand as she led him out of the horrible diner. "Zen I shall pop zee corn and soda, hmmm, hehe?"

"Oh, I do not eat normal food..."

"Excuse me?"

"I eat only grass and certain fabrics."

"..."

"..."

Why was Armando so nervous and embarrassed to say this? He was never embarrassed! He was always freakishly proud of his...whatever he really has! Even if he kept getting weird scratches and bruises on his back and legs whenever he stayed over at Bruno's house. Even if he had a creepy Spanish accent.

But now...he was sweating...

"Um, okay, I will just get some grass from my backyard," Nasenloch said. "Are you okay, Armando?"

"I AM FINE!" he shrieked.

Nasenloch jumped back a bit. "No you are not."

"I HAVE REMEMBERED THAT I PROMISED TO GIVE A HANDJOB TO MY BLENDER! GOODBYE, UM, I, UM," he couldn't even think of a good, creepy nickname for her. She just looked at him, her soft green eyes very concerned. He felt this way for Cyborg, perhaps, but never this much for a girl. "GOODBYE, BITCH!" he squeaked, and ran off.

And then Armando ran off, trying to hold in his scared screams. Sweat clung onto his skin, and he desperately so wanted to get out of his overalls and furry boots.

And then there was Nasenloch, who did not feel heartbroken, just very, very, very freaked out.

"...Even I am not that oblivious enough to wonder what the 24 happened."

**(A/N: Sorry for this crappy OC 'fluff', if you want to call demented crushes that, but okay. But this scene was hopefully filled with humor, and is necessary for later chapters...MWA HAHA!)**

* * *

_Back at the tower..._

Starfire happily opened up a letter.

Clearing her throat, she read,

_"Dear Starfire,_

_BOOM DA BOOM BOOM BOOOOMM DA VACUUM! I AM NICKI MINAJ, DA COOLEST!_

_DON'T MOLEST! CUZ I AM DA BEST!_

_Yo._

_Suga, don't take it slow!_

_So, GO! YEAH I WAS PUMPIN MY HEELS, CUZ I AM SO BARBIE, HARAJIKU, CUZ BOYS AND GIRLS WANT ME, HELLA TOO!_

_Yo._

_Yep._

_Get over it!_

_CUZ I EAT FRENCH FRIES!  
_

_AND I FEEL SO FLY!_

_AND THEN I HUMP A COUCH!_

_BECAUSE I SAW A MOUSE!_

_BUM BUM BUM DA DA DA BUM BUM!_

_VACUUM, BOOM BOOM!_

_Word._

_-Nicki Minaj, BITCH!"_

Starfire was very confused. She, however, was on Earth long enough to know what 'bitch' meant. So Starfire gasped, dropped the paper, and went into the protective arms of Robin, who blushed and held her close.

Raven arched a neat eyebrow, and put the paper into flames.

"Why is this music nowadays?" she sighed. And then they saw the large package in Starfire's bag twitch, and yell;

"WHY DID YOU NOT PICK ME?! I CAN'T BREATHE IN HERE!"

Beast Boy scoffed. "Control Freak?" he questioned. "Seriously?" They got the package out and opened it. Out jumped a sweaty, disfigured looking Control Freak. He had been stuck in that box for God knows how long, and looked even shitter than before.

"I am here to be on the show!" he declared.

Everyone got quiet.

...

Control Freak waited for something to happen.

What should they do with him?

...

...

...

And then Raven threw him out the window.

"Robin, it's your turn," Cyborg said dully.

_"Dear Robin,_

_so diz girl and dis boi were kissin. and den he put his hand in her pants. and den da gurl says, "no. i do not love you enough so i am nut readi for dat."_

_the boy cried and committed suicide._

_da gurl then humped his ashez while crying._

_"dere, my virginity is 2 u."_

_I cry everytim i read dis._

_-chocolatelover4545454545"_

"I...what?"

"That was most upsetting...I think."

"I...she humped...WHAT? Haha!"

"And people wonder why there are schools."

"AM I THE ONLY ONE LAUGHING?! OH GOD, THIS IS COMEDY GOLD!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up.

"Okay, see you guys next time," Raven said in a monotone to the camera.

_Click._

* * *

**Whooo! I gtg and I just finished The Perks of Being a Wallflower and I am very confused. I mean, it was uplifting, but the drugs, drinking and smoking part plus all the sex was really...unnecessary. There was too much of it and no one even had any opinions on it except Charlie's siter.**

***sigh***

**However, it was a really great book. :D**

**Kkayz, byyeee!**

**~Aj**


	15. Normal Letters, Chain Mails, and Chibis

**Hehe thank you guys for saying you like my author's notes. xP **

***sigh* TIDDLEBEAR IS FREAKING COMPLETE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! MY FIRST COMPLETED MULTI-CHAPTER STORY! HOLY SKITTLES! I just realized it took almost two months to make it and update. Whoa. **

**And, if you do NOT like twists...still read it. o_o TWISTY TWISTNESS OF TWISTWORLDS!**

**My cousin that hogs the computer and television (my TV in my room broke. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) is going to stay with us for like 2 weeks starting tomorrow. -_-**

**I hope he's changed or else I'mma die out of annoyance. **

**Can you even update on a phone? If you can, I AM SAVED! HUZZAH! o_o**

**Okay, I have a question:**

**HOW DO PEOPLE SHIP BOTH BBTERRA AND BBRAE? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. SINCE I WAS FIVE I HAVE DISLIKED TERRA AND ALWAYS THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHIN' BETWEEN RAVEN AND BEAST BOY!**

**SO HOW DO YOU SHIP BOTH?!**

**THEY'RE LIKE MORTAL ENEMIES!**

**KIND OF!**

**OR HOW CAN YOU SHIP ROBRAE, BBTERRA, AND BBRAE ALL AT ONCE?! HOW?**

**No.**

**Just no.**

**Oh and:**

**I am going to tone down a lot on the cussing in this story now, because it's really OOC. I did it at first because when you cuss dramatically it's hilarious, although I'd never do it in real life because it just feels weird.**

**I'll let one word slip a few times but after that it's like: Nyeehhh...Nyyaahhheeehhh.**

**SO YEPPERS!**

**Let's get dis started.**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I. DON'T. OWN. THE. TEEN. TITANS.**

**DUUURRR.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Robin's eyes snapped open, and he saw the intruder.

It was Pikachu.

"Dafuq?!" he gasped, and scrambled to get up.

"Hehe, prank!" Pikachu giggled. So, this was all a prank. Oh, Pikachu! It began to get awkwardly quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I wanna be the very best," Beast Boy began. "That no one ever was..."

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By Bob Saget**

**Chapter 14**

A very short, small Beast Boy with a very big head walked down the halls. She had seen his appearance a couple episodes ago on The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail. What was he supposed to do now?

TTG! Beast Boy was very depressed. He was so depressed that even the animators decided not to kill him off or remove and reattach his limbs to different places. His crush, TTG! Raven, was horrified about his attraction to her.

She has yet to come out of her room.

TTG! Beast Boy sighed, and took a deep breath before deciding to knock on her door.

"Who is it?" her voice called.

His legs turned to jelly. _You can do this! _he prepped himself up. _The Teen Titan_ _Starfire invited you to come over in the real dimension and to bring a few friends even a date if I wanted to! Come on, Beast Boy! COME ON!__  
_

"B-Beast Boy." He meekly replied.

TTG! Raven sighed, and opened the door. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I-I-I-I wanted t-to know i-if you wanted t-t-to visit the real T-Titans with me," he offered, blushing and looked down. The chibi Raven's face softened. "You don't h-have to...but I'd like if y-"

"Okay."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

TTG! Beast Boy smiled excitedly and began to walk off, when he added, "And you _are _really hot in that leotard and cloak."

Then he got thrown out of the window.

* * *

"Hello and welcome, viewers!" a happy voice chirped out. Starfire looked at the camera happily. "Welcome to our show! As always, we start with our friend, Cyborg. Let us begin."

Starfire had been training for Cheer Nationals, and it has been very fun for her. With her acrobatic skill and flight, and her appearance along with her cheery attitude, she had mastered it quickly.

And boy, did Robin _love _to see her in her cheerleader outfit.

So all of the fun for her this week made her very happy, especially tonight, since tomorrow morning she would be in Daytona Beach cheering for Overland Park. And she still doesn't go to their school.

Or school at all.

But, there was another reason she was very happy...

She wanted to help TTG! Beast Boy with his love...

She was also going to get YJ Beast Boy, but he was mad at the real Beast Boy and didn't want to come for now. Besides, TTG! Beast Boy is adorable. Even if he has a freakishly large head.

"Okay, let's start," Cyborg said, and began.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_You are so awesome! You really are. It's cool how you kick butts and stuff!_

_Keep on rocking!_

_-Jamie"_

Cyborg smirked. "Why, thank you, Jamie!" he thanked.

Robin then realized something. "Anyone else notice that this is the only second normal fan-mail during our whole experience?" they were all quiet. "No? Just me? Okay then...But seriously..."

Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement to make..." He began.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"You should stop being so negative, Rae!"

"Well you're too positive so it bal-"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Beast Boy proposed, going down on one knee and holding up...an onion ring. "I didn't have any money for the ring so I found this onion ring and I really like onion rings and I really like you, so I was like, I wanna marry you."

Raven cringed.

"It's the thought that counts..." He muttered.

"Stop joking around, Beast Boy." Raven snapped.

"I wasn't! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"..."

"..."

Starfire cleared her throat. "Robin, why have you never gave me the ring of the onion because you really like me?" she asked, clearly hurt and yet baffled/

He sweat-dropped. "Beast Boy's just being stupid. I-it's hard to explain, I really do like you," Robin began to almost plead. Starfire smiled, and hugged her nervous boyfriend tightly. He fainted.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and looked back over to Raven, who looked distressed. "So, will you marry me?" he asked.

Cyborg held back his laughs. Oh, dear God, this was comedy gold.

Raven twitched. "No, Beast Boy, I will not."

"Wwwhhhhyyy?!" he whined sadly.

"One, I am sixteen. Two, you're fifteen. Three, I don't love you like that. Four, seriously? Five, you gave me an onion ring as an engagement ring," Raven hissed, crossing her arms and narrowing her violet eyes at her boyfriend.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Just read your stupid letters!"

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_Once you read this you cannot stop. On October 31st, 1999 a little girl named Bellamioneniss Swanrangedeen was born. She had cold red eyes and deadly black hair. She was the daughter of Nicki Minaj._

_They killed her when she was eight._

_But she somehow lived._

_And now, she roams the streets of Jump City, prowling for the people who read this. If you do not give this to someone else in the next 30 seconds, you will be killed by Bellamioneniss Swanrangedeen. _

_From,_

_Yo momma"_

The green Titan gave a, "Ah!" and began to shakily thrust the paper in the air. "Wh-who wants i-i-i-it?!" The rest of his so-called friends just sat there, smirking. Except Starfire and Robin, who she was trying to wake up.

Beast Boy ran up to his girlfriend. "T-take it!" he gasped.

"No, thank you," she sighed, and went up to get some tea.

"CYBORG, PLEASE TAKE IT!"

"No way, grass stain!"

"THE THIRTY SECONDS ARE ALMOST U-"

"I'm heee-eee-rrree," a chillingly sweet voice rang. Beast Boy gave such a shrill shriek, and even Raven and Cyborg were surprised to hear that. Starfire got nervous, and stopped trying to wake Robin up.

However, hearing an intruder was the perfect alarm clock for Robin. That's how he woke up every morning.

The Titans are still afraid to question why they hear Slade's voice saying, "Wakey, wakey, Robin..." every time they pass his room in the morning, not knowing his alarm clock was rigged to sound like that.

Robin was just a deep sleeper.

And the sound of his enemy helped wake him up.

Robin's eyes snapped open, and he saw the intruder.

It was Pikachu.

"Dafuq?!" he gasped, and scrambled to get up.

"Hehe, prank!" Pikachu giggled. So, this was all a prank. Oh, Pikachu! It began to get awkwardly quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I wanna be the very best," Beast Boy began. "That no one ever was..."

"Beast Boy!" Raven groaned. "Please don't."

"...To catch them all is, my real test!" he sang, getting into it, cutting through the silence. "To train them is my CAAAAUUUUUSSSEEE!" He put on an Ash Ketchum hat, and began to prance around. "I will travel across the land! Searchin' far and wwii-ii-i-ii-iddde! Each Pokemon to understand, the power that's INSSSIIIIIDDDE!" He was making their ears bleed with his horrible singing.

Beast Boy jumped onto the table, earning protests from Cyborg and Robin. Raven just groaned again and sat back down on the couch. Starfire clapped her hands excitedly, and hugged Pikachu, who purred in pleasure.

"GET YO NASTY FEET OFF MY TABLE!" Cyborg yelled.

_"POKEMON!" _Beast Boy sang out loud. "It's you and me! I KNOW IT'S MY _DESTINY! _Pokemon, OOHHH, you're my best frieeennnd! IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!" Pikachu and Starfire cheered for him.

"Pokemoooon, a heart SOOOO truuue!" Beast Boy jumped off and wiggled his eyebrows at Raven. "OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROOOUUGH!"

Robin rolled his eyes, rubbed his temples, and walked off next to Starfire, watching Cyborg chase Beast Boy around who was trying to sing the theme song and flirt with Raven at the same time.

**_"YOU TEACH ME!" _**he shrieked-sing songed. **_"AND I'LL TEACH YOOOOUUU!"_**

Beast Boy grabbed the remote, and put it up to his lips. He knelt down on the floor, sliding on his knees. Raven held back a laugh as Cyborg began to almost cry at Beast Boy making a mess in his tower.

_**"PPPPOOOOOKKKEEEMOOOOOOONNNNN! GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"**_

The green teen flung off his hat, winked at Raven, and threw it her way. She caught it swiftly, but threw it out of the window. Cyborg began to chase Beast Boy again. Pikachu cuddled himself more into Starfire's warm and snuggly arms.

Robin was a bit jealous.

Of a yellow, short, plump...thing.

"AAHHH! HELP!" Beast Boy yelped as Cyborg began to power up his sonic canon.

Raven cleared her throat, and began to read.

_"Dear Raven,_

_Life is pointless. Wanna talk about it?_

_-That guy from the episode 'Sisters' who's a creep but you never contacted again :("_

Raven rolled her eyes, and ducked the letter out of her way.

"Your name is Perriwinkle Twinkleson," Raven pointed out to the camera, talking to Perriwinkle, that goth dude from the episode 'Sisters'. "And you began to talk about butterflies and unicorns, and how much you wish rainbows were magical."

Beast Boy smiled at his lover rejecting this Twinkle guy.

But then he began to scream when Cyborg spanked him, hard, with his built in metal fly swatter. "YOU WILL CLEAN UP YOUR FOOTPRINTS ON THAT TABLE!" he cried.

"Ouuchh! Okay, fine fine," Beast Boy grumbled. He got out glass cleaner spray and a paper towel, and began to sadly wipe the table.

Starfire cheerfully grabbed a fan-mail letter.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_So, I'm trying a new diet, right?_

_Here's what I ate today:_

_Diet Coke, Diet Pepsi, large french fries, a hamburger, a cheeseburger, a Big Mac, a milkshake, nachos, and a carrot. I usually never drink Diet soda and I even added a carrot. Will my diet work?_

_-Anonymous"_

The alien girl arched a stubby eyebrow, and looked at the camera. She gently set the paper down. "Well..." She checked the name. "Well, Anonymous, I do not believe you will do the losing of the weight if you continue to do this...But then again, I am from Tamaran..."

"Trust me," Robin mumbled. "That's not normal, Star."

Starfire shrugged gleefully, and handed Robin a fan-mail letter. "Your turn!" she cheered.

"Oh yay," Robin said meekly. "My turn."

_"Dear Robin,_

_*Hisssss* *Hhhhiissss* No.*Grrroowwwlll* *Hiissss* No._

_-Grumpy Cat"_

"STOP USING INTERNET MEMES!" Robin cried.

Starfire seemed sad now.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" Cyborg asked his teammate, brotherly-like and all that stuff.

She hung her head low. "I had invited Teen Titans Go! Beast Boy and Raven to join us, but they have not yet made it, and I am worried, and I had just wanted them to be in the dating rituals, and-"

"You invited them?!" Raven and Beast Boy groaned.

"Yes, I have..." Starfire sighed. "But it seems as if they are not comi-"

"WE'RE HEEERRE!" TTG! Beast Boy sang out. "No one opened up our package so we had to bust it open ourselves. Jeez. Hey, Rae-Rae, you alright?"

TTG! Raven popped out of their box in the bag, and soothed down her cloak. "Yeah, yeah, fine," she muttered.

Raven eyed her counterpart uneasily. TTG! Raven did the same back.

"Can you pull your hood down?" Raven asked curiously.

TTG! Raven crossed her arms. "Will _you _put your hood down at the same time I do?" she questioned back, not trusting all of them just yet. TTG! Beast Boy was now being given a noogie by Cyborg.

"Aw, you're just so cute!" Cyborg snickered.

Raven nodded as an answer to TTG! Raven's offer.

They put their hoods down at the same exact time.

"Why do I have almost pure white skin?" Raven scoffed. "I know I'm pale, but it's a tan grey. Seriously! And why do I have bangs? And black hair?"

"Relax!" TTG! Raven snapped. "It's kind of a mix of your comic version and you...and made into a chibi."

"THERE'S A COMIC VERSION?!" Robin cried.

TTG! Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, YJ BB has the portal for it. You want me to go-?"

"NO!" they all cried.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Teen Titans Go! Raven and Beast Boy, I wish to help you wish your romantic problems..." She began slowly. TTG! Beast Boy's face flushed, and TTG! Raven face-palmed.

This was going to be a long night. So, the cameraman chuckled, and turned off the camera with a click.

* * *

**TRYNA WRITE ALL OF MY STORY'S NEWEST CHAPTERS! I'MMA UPDATE WAIT WHAT LAST BECAUSE I REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT. xD**

**Thank you all for your support bye I need to write EEEKK.**

**(P.S: Anyone see the TTG! episode last night? The smiles BB and Rae gave each other made me scream. xD)**

**~Aj**


	16. Fanboys, Stereotypes, and Diggings

**Guys, guys...**

**Get this...**

_**I have been busy.**_

**Can you believe that? Me, Aj, be busy? My free time was spent frolicking on Tumblr for Teen Titans news, after that I'd go hang out with my cousin and sisters. I have been actually busy.**

**Holy skittles.**

**So, for the past month and a half, I have had a Tumblr account named ohbbxrae, which is also the url. :P It's BBRae stuff, with some TTG! updates, and just the teeniest bit of my story updates. XDD**

**cahill161 will be making a cameo in here, cuz they were the 300th reviewer! ^_^ **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THESE FREAKING AMAZING REVIEWS I LURF YOU GUYS AND MAY ARMANDO NOT STALK YOU. :) Heh...**

**Whenever I look back at my early chapters I'm like, "Ew, I wrote that? For reals? Back when I barely watched any Teen Titans episodes and I still was freaking unsure-HOW CAN YOU BE UNSURE ABOUT BBRAE? ! ? !-about BBRae?! Oh, and the humor is so light...And ew, why did I write _this_?!"**

**But then I read my recent chapters and I'm like, "Improvement! Yay!"**

**OH OH OH OH OH OH TEEN TITANS NEWS:**

**There shall be an episode about Beast Boy entering a dating site and it matches him up with Rae-Rae.**

**And in 3 weeks, an episode called, "Terra-ized" will air, where Terra uses Beast Boy's crush on her to destroy the Titans, and Raven is jealous and suspicious. xD CAN YHU BELIEVE DAT?!**

**You can look at Wikipedia, it has a dull description, but if you were on Tumblr during Comic Con...You got ALL the news. xD A lot of the BBRae shippers who went to Comic Con were happy, but so were a few of the BBTerra shippers, so I think it's a win win. ^_^**

**Now, I will only review to 10 reviews each chapter, since I actually get a lot of reviews for a chapter.**

**Dudes and dudettes, this never happened to me before. THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S REALLY ENCOURAGING AND I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH ALL OF YOU IN REAL LIFE AND BE BESTIES WITH YOU! :D**

***Hugs***

**And, sadly, if you do not know, I will only be updating this and S.O.S. frequently, and hardly the other stories until I finish S.O.S. ^_^ I already know this fanfic will go on for a very long time. :P**

**With that-very long author notes-said, let's start! :D**

**~Aj**

* * *

**Review replies, to the recent ten reviews I got:**

LittleDudet515 says:

i love your fan fiction so much and it was seems to brighten my day when i read it so... keep rocking the awesome fan fiction :D

PS. i gotta admit i like your liveliness, attitude and small blog

PPS. what's your youtube name because i would like to check out your channel :3

**SPANK YOU! :D And I will, and I hope you keep on being happy! :D**

**Haha, attitude. _Tuuude. _My tude. What _is_ my attitude? AND THANK YOU! :D I hope you enjoyed the BBRaeness of my blog. xD  
**

**My YouTube name? More like names. Dear God, I have like 30 of those suckers, but out of those 30 I only had like 4 main ones. I would love to tell you, but I can't, because I don't go on it anymore and my videos are gone. YouTube is not my place anymore...**

**It's... *twists wheat in teeth***

**Abandoned...**

***Walks off into the sunset with my cowboy hat on***

***Walks back quickly to give internet cookie to you***

***Goes off into the sunset again***

Charlie (guest) says:

I love this so much it's not even funny. You're amazing. Your OCs from earlier chapter were also freaking hilarious. Usually, I can't stand OCs in a fanfic. I can't wait to stop typing out how amazing this is and continue reading!

**Aww! Thank you so much! :D Haha, I only make OC's if it's necessary to the story and builds it up, and I hope Armando helps. xD THAT FREAKING MAKES MY HEART SWELL DUDE I JUST SQUEALED AND MY SISTER WAS LIKE, "WTF". **

***Gives internet cookie to***

everything ecstatic says:

Best fic ever. I was ROFL for like an hour. You should do a reference to the TTG! Episode girls night out. And here is my fan mail idea:(refrence to when in that ome chapter she said she hated it when peolpe say like way too much)

Dear Raven,  
I think you are,like,so,like,awesome,and,like, you and,like, beast boy? You are ,like, made for,like,each other and, like, (Raven stops reading and destroys the letter. Silence.)

***Dances* THANK YOU! ! ! :'D Eh, I might do that reference. :P **

**Thanks for the idea, but I have stopped using fan-mail entries since some people were getting upset over their mail not getting picked, and it just got really annoying so I was like, "YHU KNOW WUT. I'MMA JUST DO IT MAI WAY."**

**But I like the mail, it's cute. :3**

***Hands you internet cookie***

**It's made with love.**

Armando (guest) says:

GIVE ME CYBORG!

**Silly Armando impostor, Armando would not risk going on Fanfiction where he is mentioned and be caught! **

**But...**

**HOLY SHITTLES THAT IS HILARIOUS THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS! XD**

***Hands you net of the interns cookie* **

Guest (guest...duh) says:

Armando

**...?**

**Armando to you, too, then. o_o**

***hands you internet cookie***

Captain Amber of AC says:

TIDDLEBEAR was an awesome story! And aw D: to your TV.  
LOL great chapter XD Beast Boy purposing to Raven and singing the Pokemon theme song was priceless!  
And yeah I saw that episode too! Like OHMYGOSH! And the rumor about the dating website episode o0o

**Thanks! And I know, it sucks. -.- I can't watch TTG! in peace. Dx**

**Haha, when I added Pikachu in there the Pokemon theme got stuck in my head and I was like, "SONG TIME! :D" Thanks again! ^_^**

**I KNOW RIGHT AND I AM SOOOO FREAKING EXCITED! ! ! ! :D**

***Hands chu cookeh***

icefire (guest) says:

i luv teen titans go! but i hear they're bring terra for an episode(wutda fluffanutter) and i personally hope its one of the wierd ones where they all die, except only terra dies... and she never returns. NEVER. not even in fanfiction, just poof!

**So do I! :D I hated it at first, actually, but that was before I got obsessed with the Teen Titans. I was like, "wtf is this crap?" And then I was very pissed, began to research it, and then before I knew it...2 hours later I had read almost everything I could about the Teen Titans and I was like OH THIS SOUNDS COOL AND THE COMICS AND I REMEMBER THE ORIGINAL SHOW! And so I got into it, began to fall in love with TTG and so...:P**

** Yes, they are, and the episode will air in 3 weeks. But don't worry, Raven kicks her ass and there's BBRae! XD**

***gives cookie***

Left-to-die says:

Oh my gosh. I might die reading this. From laughing. Death by laughter. You'll be a murderer. Tsk, Tsk.

I think one main reason I love this story is all the little cameos of other shows. I mean, Pokemon! Pokemon and Teen titans in one! It's like I'm puking rainbows!

Oh man. Meeting yourself from another dimension. Rough.

And no Armando. Boo. He creeps me out, but, hey, he's a good comic relief (relief from what? ._.).

I seriously love this story. All he different universes, UNITE!  
-LtD

**YAY! I mean, not the death part, but that you really like it! :D *dances***

**Yeah, I love it when shows or movies or fanfictions etc have references. So I put them in there to spread the joy! XD I'm glad you enjoy this, haha. :P**

**Yeppers, it's tough. **

**Haha! What I like about Armando is that he defies logic and does whatever he wants. Haha. Oh, and sorry, but he's in this chapter. xP But...He's not really...the same...**

***dun dun DUUUUNNN***

**THANK YOU AGAIN! :D**

***gives cookie***

mlbv-grimm says:

Cute

**Errm, thanks! ^_^**

***Hands cookie***

Dying Reader says:

Made me laugh so hard at the grumpy cat and pokemon theme song that my family now thinks I'm insane. Great job though, POKEMON!

**Haha, yay! ^.^**

**Wow, you guys really like Pokemon. :P *strokes beard thoughtfully***

**(And why do a handful of my reviewers have something about death in your usernames...? xD)**

***Hands cookie :3***

**xxx**

**ANNNND THAT'S ALL THE TEN RECENT ONES! ^_^ I'll probably do like close my eyes and randomly land my finger on a review ten times thing next time. xD Haha.**

**Okay, let's start!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but I _do _own Armando, who shall appear in this chapter. **

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter That I Forgot To Put In So I Will Do It Now:**

The alien's head was spinning. "Wh-what metaphor is this perhaps?" she asked Robin, who was clearly as confused.

"I have no idea," he chuckled. "At least it was not insulting, like that stupid stereotype store that I have been trying to get out of business. It's disgusting!"

"HAHA!" Kid Flash appeared randomly with a HOMOSEXUAL STEREOTYPES THAT HAVE BARELY ANY TRUTH IN IT AND IT MAKES PEOPLE HATE YOU BUT IT"S FUNNY book, and pointed at Robin. "YOU ARE OFFENDED ABOUT IT SO YOU ARE HIDING YOUR GAY SECRETS!" and then he left.

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By Aj**

**Chapter**** 15**

"BEAST BOY, TAKE THE PILL!"

"NOOOO!"

"BEAST BOY, IT'S THAT TIME OF THE MONTH FOR YOU!"

"NO IT ISN'T! I CAN CONTROL IT!"

"AGH!" Raven cried in frustration. She threw the pill-medicine for Beast Boy's animal urges, remember?-down on the floor. He had tried this morning to put his hand down her pants, and that reminded the Titans about his new heat trait.

But, Beast Boy refused to take the medicine, since he was certain that he "could control it because he is awesome like that".

He wasn't.

"Beast Boy, you just tried to hump a carrot," Raven hissed, her amethyst eyes shining with worry and annoyance. "You'll have to be locked in your room again if you don't take the pill."

"Aww..."

"Take it _now_!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, picked up the pill, swallowed it, and tapped his foot. He looked back at Raven, with a stern expression on his face. "You happy?" he huffed, annoyed that she made him swallow the pill.

But Raven was not listening to him.

She had a shocked, scared look on her face. Beast Boy immediately, a protective instinct, threw his arms out on his sides, shadowing Raven. He narrowed his eyes around the room. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"I..." Raven whispered. "I saw someone just run by. That didn't scare me...It was the wicked laugh they had..."

"I didn't hear. I was too busy being forced to take medicine."

"Oh, shut up."

And then they heard the wicked laugh.

All of the sudden, cahill161 popped out, a big smile on his face. "Hello!" he said. Then he offered them a cookie.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy screeched, and jumped into the arms of Raven. "IT'S ANOTHER FAN! ! ! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! TO PAIR ME UP WITH STARFIRE? SORRY, BUT I THINK BBSTAR IS A CRACKSHIP. EVEN IF SHE IS REALLY HOT."

Raven glared at him.

"Heh, sorry..." He muttered.

"Whatever," Raven muttered, and dropped Beast Boy to the floor. She turned to the fanboy. "What do you want?"

"A few demands." He answered happily. "Will you answer them?"

"...Nope. What will you go away for?" Raven asked in her monotone, clearly wanting to get this over with.

cahill161 tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." he hummed. "Give me the secret to traveling faster than light and Robin's R-Cycle and I'll go away."

Beast Boy, who had gotten up by now, and Raven groaned. They gave cahill161 what he wanted, and then he revved away with his new blackmailed motorcycle, but not before shooting an evil grin at Beast Boy and saying, "BB, be sure to keep a lookout for Terra. I have a feeling you'll see her again soon."

Raven and Beast Boy stayed quiet for awhile.

But then they began to crack up.

"OH!" Beast Boy laughed, wiping a tear from laughing almost to death. "TERRA'S A SCHOOLGIRL NOW! HAHA!"

Terra sat in the shadows, eyeing them.

_I will be watching you..._ She thought, but not before she got another heap of hate mail on her. "OUCH!" she yelped. "GODDAMMIT I SAID I AM NOT A TITAN ANYMORE!"

* * *

"WEEELLLLCOOOOMMMME!" Beast Boy hooted as the cameras rolled on.

Raven grunted, and put a dark aura around her ears so she would not have to hear the craziness and loudness of what was this horrible show. She smirked, looking at the other Titans' mouths opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

Now they could talk all they wanted, and Raven was just chuggin' on by.

"As always, I start," Cyborg said coolly, winking at the camera. About a thousand fangirls died at that.

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_so i got dis prob. my stomach wuz hurtin and so den i go to the bathroom and then i saw my underwear had a brown n red spot._

_wuts happening._

_i only 12 and a girl. whut._

_-Harley S."_

Raven, even if she did not know it, was very glad that she did not hear this, the dark aura still around her ears. Robin and Beast Boy snickered, while Starfire just arched an eyebrow.

Cyborg carefully set the letter aside and said, "Well...Ask your momma...Cuz I ain't telling you, you weirdo!"

While the awkwardness went on, something else in Jump City also did...

* * *

"I want a job."

"Do you have a resume? An appointment?"

Armando narrowed his glamorous-creepy actually-hazel eyes at the counter guy. He was applying for a job at _STEREOTYPES R US, _a store Armando often visited to get the dish on homosexual and Spanish stereotypes so he could be weirder. **(A/N: I am not being racist or making fun of anyone. I'm foreign myself, my family has been discriminated like crazy. But stereotypes are freaking hilarious! Armando is like a walking line of them!)**

Armando sighed at the annoying counter guy. He shuffled uncomfortably in his blue T-shirt and jeans. He was actually wearing normal clothes.

Disgusting.

He looked up at the counter guy, trying his best not to flirt with him. "Look, mister," Armando began. "I'm that guy that always comes here so I can annoy people with very creepy stereotypes and my weirdness."

"Ooohhh!" the counter guy chuckled. "Sorry, I'm new here. Yeah, I heard about you a lot. They said that you could apply for a job here anytime since you know almost everything here, haha!"

"SO I GOT THE JOB?!"

"Err, sure...?"

Armando squealed like a girl, and hugged the counter guy happily. "Thank you!" he giggled. "When do I start?"

"New employees start 5 days after they're recruited so how about Friday?"

"FRIDAY?!" Armando shrieked. "BUT THAT'S WHEN ZEY MAKE _FAN-MAIL, GO! _I CAN'T MISS SWOONING OVER CYBORG AND PLANNING TO TAKE OFF ROBIN'S MASK OR WATCHING IT WITH MISTER BLENDER! AHHH!"

The counter guy stepped back cautiously. "You should leave now and never come back," he ordered.

Armando growled, but hung his head down, and began to walk off. But then he bumped into Kid Flash, who was searching through the insult section to make fun of Robin's obsession with Slade.

"Hello, fellow un-straight male," Armando greeted Kid Flash as he passed by him.

"What?" Kid Flash scoffed. "I'm dating this beauty named Jinx, and I'm straight! Why'd ya think I'm gay or bi? I'm here to make fun of Robin..."

Armando arched a plucked eyebrow, which was much more beautiful than any girl's, sadly. "You are wearing tights. You are gay. At least, you are in a freaking stereotype store." He then paused, and picked up a book. He had forgotten to get new information.

_Another stereotype is that homosexuals are deeply scarred by the opposite sex's private parts._

Armando saw a lady who was reading THE HILARIOUS STEREOTYPES OF BRAS and he then eyed her breasts. The lady looked up, offended. "How dare you look at me like that?!" she snapped.

"Ewww, those are disgusting!" Armando cried, pointing at her boobs. "HOW DARE YOU BE A WOMAN IN FRONT OF ME?!" And then he left, and went off in search for a new job so he could distract himself from Nasenloch...

But then...

He did find the perfect job...

However, Kid Flash was still fuming in the store, until he wondered, "Wait...what the hell just happened?"

* * *

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_SPIDER PIG! SPIDER PIG! DOES WHATEVER A SPIDERPIG DOES!_

_-Mimi"_

Everyone just stayed quiet, eyeing for Beast Boy's reaction. He looked up quietly, with a straight face at the camera.

And then...very slowly...

He said...

"I LOVE SPIDERPIG!" he cried happily. He began to dance awkwardly. "SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR SPIDER PIG!"

"God, this is so last chapter," Robin scoffed. "Sit your booty down and be original."

Beast Boy frowned, and plopped back onto the couch. He looked at Starfire, who seemed very confused. And then he remembered something. "Star, what happened at cheer nationals?" he asked.

Starfire shrugged. Sadly, they had not been able to make her competition due to a Slade wannabe and she tried to help but they wouldn't help her. However, she had come home happily, but then before she could say what happened she fainted out of exhaustion, sleeping peacefully. Due to everyone's fatigue, they had forgotten about it.

"Oh, we had won!" Starfire cheered. "There was a girl, Deandra, who was very much like Cyborg. She had the robot parts!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Raven yelled, her dark aura still working its stuff. "OH YEAH I CAN'T HEAR BECAUSE I FORGOT TO UNCAST THIS AURA. SORRY." Then she took it off, now hearing, still confused on what was going on.

Starfire giggled, and handed Raven a fan-mail letter. "It's your turn."

_"Dear Raven,_

_OH! ARE YOU READING THIS?! HOLY SHIT IF YOU ARE! THEN I'M ON FAN-MAIL, GO! AHHH!_

_YAAYYYY!_

_HI, MOM!_

_-Shawna"_

Raven scowled, and threw the paper out the window. "Glad to help you," she said darkly through gritted teeth.

Starfire chuckled, and got out a letter to read.

_"Dear Starfire,_

_Diggy a hole. I'm diggy diggy a hole. Dig diggy diggy. Diggy dig dig dig dggy. Diggy a hole._

_Diggy diggy dig diggying._

_-Diggie"_

The alien's head was spinning. "Wh-what metaphor is this perhaps?" she asked Robin, who was clearly as confused.

"I have no idea," he chuckled. "At least it was not insulting, like that stupid stereotype store that I have been trying to get out of business. It's disgusting!"

"HAHA!" Kid Flash appeared randomly with a HOMOSEXUAL STEREOTYPES THAT HAVE BARELY ANY TRUTH IN IT AND IT MAKES PEOPLE HATE YOU BUT IT"S FUNNY book, and pointed at Robin. "YOU ARE OFFENDED ABOUT IT SO YOU ARE HIDING YOUR GAY SECRETS!" and then he left.

"Um, continuing on..." Cyborg said uncomfortably.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, and opened up a letter.

_"Dear Robin,_

_HALP! I BIT MY D*** OFF!"_

"Oh, no," Cyborg and Raven whispered, bad thoughts and memories in their mind.

"Heh," Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Well, bye, guys!"

_Click._

* * *

**I'm not making fun of any race, country, ethnicity, or orientation in this. It's making fun of stereotypes. Trust me, I know how it is like to be stereotyped with religion and countries and whatnot.**

**It sucks, but at the same time it's HILARIOUS! xP**

**Well, I gtg.**

**Bye, guys! :)**

**~Aj**


	17. Businesses, Shirtless Zukos, and Rockets

**7 Reasons Why= Finished! OH YEAAAHHH! Epilogue comin soon.**

**Wait What= About one or two more chapters left.**

**GET TO THE CHOPPA!= Chapter one in current production. (sounds so professional I wanted to say it...I'm an idiot)**

**The Honeymoon Blues (not Dying Wishes. THB won! :3)= Document ready. :P**

**Sooo, I started school on Thursday. My science teacher...**

**Has a giant ear.**

**Yes. **

**In his classroom, he has a sculpture of a giant ear. He told us that if we need therapy, the ear would be there to listen...**

**... **

**...**

**...**

**I'm going to like this class.**

**AND TERRA-IZED IS ON TUESDAY OMG THEY SAID IN COMICCON THAT RAVEN'S SECRET CRUSH ON BEASTIE BOO IS REVEALED JDKSJFJKFJKDWHFKAHFIHSAJISHjhshaJFHJHHFDKJHFKJAF!**

**Oh yeah...**

**I made a TT parody video! XDD My friend fell on the floor laughing so maybe it's funneh? :D eh? It's called Teen Titanz #1 by RatedAForAj. Just type in RatedAForAj in YouTube and it'll come up. :3 (yesh, I only made the account to put the video up heh)**

**Okay, here is the long-waited (now with frequent updates again! :D) chapter of TTFRM! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN DAH TEEN TITANS OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER OR SPECTACULAR SPIDERMAN OR ANYTHING ELSE EXCEPT DAH PLOT AND STUFF YUH KNOW. DUH.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"Why did you say 'sigh'?" Beast Boy asked. The producer just looked at him. "I mean, you're supposed to sigh...not _say _it. It's...it's just, well, kind of weird. Like, it's an action." The producer just blinked. "You know what, dude? You need to take some meds. I'm serious."

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By Jinx-LOL JK NOT PULLING THAT ONE ON YOU GUYS AGAIN HEHAHEAHAHAA. By Aj. Totally. I swear this time.**

**Chapter 16**

Armando walked quickly inside of his new office. Yes. There he was.

He was going to be normal now.

He adjusted his brand new tie, and lost the Spanish accent (which was fake to add more 'charisma' to him...weirdo) which suited him better. He neatly combed his black hair and pushed back his new glasses which he didn't need at all.

Putting his suitcase on his desk, he sat back and admired his new professional glory.

And his new Nasenloch-free enviroment.

Oh yes.

It was definitely peaceful. No Nasenloch to be found-

"Huuulllooo? I'm your new azzizztant, Nasenloch."

"WHAT?!" Armando cried, getting up as he saw his crush enter. She was wearing a professional suit which was 5 times bigger than her normal size but Armando could have sworn she was more beautiful than his blender. Which is saying a lot. "HOW THE SHITBUTTS ARE YOU HERE?!"

Nasenloch gasped. "Armando?!" she cried. "Is that you?! Armando Ramanda-Gomez?! ?! ?! What happened to you? I couldn't notice you without your accent and sexy, yet creepy clothes!"

Armando sighed. "I'm so sorry." He grumbled. He opened his window, and threw Nasenloch out. "Ahhh, she's finally gone. Now, my mind shall not be clouded by lovey-dovey thoughts!" Armando sat down in his new fanceh chair, and turned on the television. He didn't even know what his job was nor did he care so he just turned on some_ Spectacular Spider-Man. _

"HEY ARMANDO!" Nasenloch cheered. He screamed. He thought she was already on her way to the hospital by now. "Heeyyy, you're watching my favorite show wizout meeee! How rude, you cutie, you."

He blushed, and pushed her out the window again...

...

...waaiiting...

...

...

...pattiieeennnce...

...

*SPLAT!*

Oh, he should have listened for that sound before. He sighed happily, and thought about how she called him a cuti-

"OW MY LEG!" she screamed in anguish and pain. And anguish.

And pain.

And also anguish.

And hurt.

And pain. Don't forget pain.

His boss stomped into his room, angrily. "Did you just throw your assistant out of door?!" he demanded to know. Armando just looked at the burly, scary man with a guilty expression. Like the kind that your dog does when you smell his poop and then he goes to hide somewhere, with his ears so flat against his cute, furry face. It was like this.

Yuh.

His boss scowled, and pushed Armando out the window. "YOU'RE FIRED!" And then Donald Trump, Armando's now former boss, left the room, shaking his head. "People are too violent these days..."

* * *

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Should I get with Harry, Draco, or Ron? I mean Ron's ginger and Draco's a bit scrawny and Harry's too short..._

_I MEAN WHO SHOULD MY OC ROSA END UP WITH UH HEHE?_

_-Rosa...I mean, er, Bob"_

Cyborg sighed, and looked at the camera. "Girl, you got some issues."

Robin tapped his chin. "So, what's up with all of these Mary Sues just coming here recently?" he asked no one in particular.

Beast Boy just smirked and put his arm around Raven. "Yeah, but they won't come for me now. Or else Raven will burn their 'luscious' hair off." He chuckled. Raven stiffened and rolled her eyes.

"That was one time. And she squeezed your butt," she hissed.

THE ALARM SOUNDED!

"What?!" Cyborg gasped. The others were surprised, too. "We never had an attack or crime during our shows! Wait...why now...? Is it just perhaps that coincidentally we had no criminals or villains? That fate was on our side and let us have bonding and comedic times on Friday nights precisely at seven P.M.?" Starfire scratched her head in confusion.

The producer's eyes widened. He had a guilty expression just like when your dog takes a skittles on your carpet and-okay, we've been through this before. But yes, the producer looked very suspicious.

"W-well," he began meekly. "We took care of the villains whenever they attacked before..."

"Why did the alarms never go off before then?" Robin asked, shocked.

He smirked. "I had troops ready for them, patrolling the city so we had no interruptions. But I gave them this one day off...sighhh..."

"Why did you say 'sigh'?" Beast Boy asked. The producer just looked at him. "I mean, you're supposed to sigh...not _say _it. It's...it's just, well, kind of weird. Like, it's an action." The producer just blinked. "You know what, dude? You need to take some meds. I'm serious."

Robin said his catchphrase, "TITANS, GO!" and they set off. The cameramen stayed, too lazy to do anything except raid their fridge.

One of them opened it, and his eyes widened. "Oooh! This tofu has a face drawn on it! SOOOO COOL!" he cheered.

"Haha! I am The Source Newfu!" the tofu cried. "And I have crawled out of the toilet after the robot one devoured me! I have come for revenge on the green one and get that hot dark girl with a cloak! Mwa haha!"

The cameraman's eyes widened. "Dafuq."

In central Jump City...

"SURRENDER OR FIGHT-Wait what," Robin gasped. The people who were attacking Jump City were...The Fire Nation! "Oh God more crossovers..." Beast Boy noticed Zuko giving Raven The Stare.

"Not today," Beast Boy whispered darkly and stood in front of Raven, giving Zuko The Oh-Hell-No Stare.

Zuko stared back with The Why Not Stare.

Beast Boy glared back with The She Still Gives Me Wedgies And Makes Fun Of Me So Stare.

Zuko's eyes widened, and he decided that the dark girl was to be left alone if he wanted his underwear to stay where it was. "Give us your city and we will not give you harm!" Zuko announced.

Cyborg groaned, and blasted him with his sonic canon. Zuko screamed and fell to the floor in pain. And anguish. And pain. (And anguish)

The Fire Nation began to blast some fire at them, but Beast Boy turned into an elephant, quickly scooped up some water from the lake, and hosed it down. Raven was slightly embarrassed, but proud nonetheless.

"I do not fear YOU!" Zuko spat as he got up. "My only weakness is, well, I shall not tell you!"

"Oh, Zukie-Poo! I have terrible angst! Angst angst! My father and mother died and I am a waterbender, and I am so caring and calm and beautiful...And the only one who can get you to the good side! And I'm the Avatar...GASP!" A desperate girl cried.

Zuko sighed. "OH GOD NOT YOU! MY WEAKNE-I MEAN UM I'M PERFECTLY FINE WITH YOU!"

Robin arched an eyebrow, and then smirked and turned to Raven. "Go to 'ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO', and buy a shirtless picture of Zuko." He ordered. Raven sighed, and flew to the store, paid for the poster, and then gave it to 'the Avatar'.

"More like The Pain In The Ass-atar," she grumbled as they waited.

Zuko screamed as the Assatar began to make out with his picture. "Okay okay!" he cried. "We're going home!" And so the Fire Nation left.

"Is it just me," Starfire began after a few moments of silence. "Or is this perhaps even weirder than when we fought the cows of fake evil?"

* * *

The Titans headed on back to their Tower, confused on why Zuko was being so...not-Zuko and how the Avatar world came into theirs. But Robin had bigger problems like that rash on his thighs, so it was all good.

Beast Boy cleared his throat,

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_so i'm dating josh but josh likes tiffany but tiffany's dating matt. but matt wants to date me, but I also wanna date nathan. wtf do I do omg like the longest relationship i ever had wuz 3 weeks long but that beats most ppl in my grade lol_

_-katie age 12"_

Beast Boy just frowned and said, "You kids now days have more relationships than us."

"More than you," Raven added to her boyfriend's discomfort.

"Okay, besides me, you only dated Goth!" Beast Boy pointed out, fed up with her teasing. She just smirked slightly. "And his name is GOTH! FREAKING GOTH! FUGGING GOTH I MEAN REALLY?"

Cyborg crossed his arms. "Just a reminder that your name is Beast Boy."

"I think that is an accurate and likable name," Starfire interjected, not liking where this was going.

"Maybe I should just date Starfire!" Beast Boy cried, not meaning in. Raven's eyes widened, and Robin practically almost took away Beast Boy's communicator in that moment. "I mean, seriously!"

Raven clenched her fists. "Then I should date Robin."

"WHO DO I DATE?" Cyborg shouted.

It took a moment for Beast Boy's mind to register what Raven said. Oh skittles. He should have known. They were both serious and smart. And secretive. And all dark and mysterious. They practically belonged together...And now, the woman he loved, was going to belong to another! "I was kidding, I-I swear. I freaking swear, oh my God, don't leave me I love you I'll drink herbal tea for you I'll give you a massage even better than those weirdos on that planet I swear I LOVE YOU!"

Raven's eyes widened. Starfire wiped a tear from his heartfelt speech. "Yes! You must stay together!" She insisted. And then she remembered what Beast Boy said earlier. "Wait, do you have the crush on me?"

"NO!" Beast Boy cried. "Gah, Raven, just read the stupid letter."

Raven tried to repress a chuckle. Robin was still flustered in the back.

_"Dear Raven,_

_Say what ya wanna say. And let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave! (You should have used my song in your trilogy I mean like seriously it would have been awesome and Beast Boy could have sang it to you. It would have been beautiful tear tear)_

_-Sara B"_

Robin crossed his arms sternly. "No, that's advertisement. How dare you even think about that?" he hissed. And then he went back to planning Beast Boy's demise...which would probably be taking away his tofu for a week.

"Ohhh that reminds me! I have a song to sing to you!" Beast Boy chirped happily to Raven. "It's called Purple Hair and Creepiness. Or maybe I should sing Fade Away...hmmm..."

Raven cringed. "No thanks." She turned to Starfire. "Read your fanmail."

_"Dear Starfire,_

_WHAT. I JUST. WHAT. WHAT ABOUT SARAH SIMMS. OR SARASIM. HER AND CYBORG. I MEAN. THEY WERE...THEY WERE SO PERFECT. PERF. PERF. PEEERRFEECT._

_WH-WHAT._

_WHY._

_WHY DIDN'T THEY END UP TOGETHER?! I MEAN SURE SHE'S LIKE 4,000 YEARS OLD BUT WHO CARES?! :(_

_-A crazed fangirl (robin u so hawt)"_

Starfire looked nervously into the camera. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about. I am seriously confused."

Cyborg smiled at the mention of Sarasim. **(A/N: I'm toning down with the CyBee because I honestly don't ship them. And I ship Flinx like there's no tomorrow so no CyJinx. BUT I FUGGIN LOVE CYSIM. DEAR GHANDI HALP ME)**

Robin sighed. "I just really want to continue my Slade stalking and Beast Boy's demise planning...So, I'll just hurry up and read," he grumbled.

_"Dear Robin,_

_NO! NUUU!  
_

_OH NO._

_MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE BROKE UP._

_EVEN IF THIS WAS IN MARCH._

_I STILL HURT FROM IT._

_WHY._

_WHHHYYY._

_I'M TELLING U DIS CUZ YOU SEEM EMO ENOUGH TO LIKE THEM._

_-Minty"_

"What's My Chemical Romance?" Robin asked.

Raven tried not to attack him. They were her favorite band...Besides My Little Pony songs.

"Well, that's all for today!" Beast Boy cheered. "Oh wait, people requested more Pokemon references...MISSSTTEEHH! COME IN HERE!"

An anime, orange-haired girl around the age of eleven came in, with cute suspenders.

Cyborg eyed her, with a stern expression. "Girl, yo momma lets you wear that outfit? How old are you? Ten?" he scoffed. "I'm leaving. This generation is getting way out of hand..." But he was not aware that Misty's outfit has been like this for quite awhile. And she has been ten for more than quite awhile.

Team Rocket barged in. "HOW DARE YOU! I'M JESSIE HE'S JAMES AND THIS IS THE ANNOYING MEOWTH AND YOU SHALL FEEL OUR WRATH FOR NOT INVITING US TO GUEST STAR YES WE SPEAK IN THESE ANNOYING VOICES AND ARE VILLAINS AND WE WILL GET PICKA-"

Raven rolled her eyes and threw them out the window with her powers. She looked at Misty, who was eyeing Beast Boy like eye candy. "Yeah, you. You in the suspenders. You wanna join the talking cat and creeps out the window?" she asked in a dangerous monotone.

Misty's eyes widened, and she shook her head fervently. And then disappeared.

"Well...I believe the phrase is okay then..." Starfire murmured.

Raven then groaned. "I forgot to burn her hair." She muttered. "I'm gonna go listen to My Chemical Romance. No one interrupt me."

* * *

Armando and Nasenloch were on the pavement, groaning. People passed them without even caring...mostly because they saw them on the webshow and thought they were complete fools.

"I-I cannot move." He panted.

"Neither can I...Oh, we're perfect together. We shall have identical casts! Teehee!" Nasenloch cheered.

Armando began to sob. "No...Oh dear Lord no...I actually like zat idea! Oh no my accent is back...I am very messed up."

* * *

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**What was your favorite part? :)**

**xxx**

**Heh, here it is! :3 Armando shall annoy the Titans again, pretty soon! :D**

**Interview with the cast:**

Me: So, what do you think of Misty?

Beast Boy: She's cool.

Raven: I still didn't burn her hair off.

Robin: She's suspicious...Hmmm...MAYBE SHE'S WORKING WITH SLADE JDKJASLDJ.

Cyborg: Her momma needs to put some more clothes on her.

Starfire: I enjoy her hair!

Raven: I still need to burn it off.

**Expect updates frequently (every 2-6 days :3) and I'll see ya!**


	18. Otps, Fathers, and Frick Fracks

**Hey guys! :D It's Aj.**

**Here is the newest chapta of TTRFM! :D There is a surprise in this one...**

**I have begun a new story; GET TO THE CHOPPA!**

**It's about zombies. A horror comedy thing with RobStar and BBRae. *_* Oh yeah. HEY! If you want to read something but it doesn't exist, you'll have to write it yourself...**

**Durrr-duhhh-duuurr.**

**AND MY SISTER MIGHT GO TO TURKEY FOR A YEAR! IF THAT DIDN'T SADDEN ME ENOUGH, SHE'S GOING TO TAKE THIS LAPTOP WHICH I HAVE BUILT MY OWN LITTLE WORLD ON WITH HER! D:**

**MY DOCUMENTS, PICTURES, GIFS, STORIES, VIDEOS...x_x It'll all go away.**

**NUUU!**

***le sigh***

**So yep.**

**But for now, I'm hoping she won't have to go so I can keep nerdin' on and annoy her. :D**

**-Aj**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN DAH TEEN TITANS**

**And yes, this story is a bit like TTG!, where the character's personalities are...tweaked..xD**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"... Maybe my memory's whacked up...I've gotten hit on the head too many times when I change into chrysalis and smack people in the face." Jericho patted her shoulder softly.

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 17**

The cameraman pressed play.

But this time, he wasn't in the original Titans Tower. He was in the Honorary Pod. Only five of them were there- Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Jericho, and Kole. Kole scratched her head awkwardly. "Sooo...you're making us read our fan-mail...Why?" she asked.

Chris, the producer, crossed his arms. "TO ADD A BIT PIZAZZ TO THE SHOW!" He then eyed Argent and Jericho. "My otp!"

"Huh?" Kole scooted closer to her mute boyfriend.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Hotspot and Kole better stay away from you two..." He swooned. "Okay, get yo fanmail, and start!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, but opened up a fan letter.

_"Dear Jinx,_

_I'm the only girl with awesome pink hair._

_-Chibi Moon"_

Jinx zapped the paper with her pink energy. "Like I care, Sailor Moon Crossover." Jinx scoffed. Kid Flash admired her for that. Jinx rolled her eyes again. "Why are we filming this?!"

"I believe we can get your status out more, Jinxie," Argent added in her interesting accent. And then she narrowed her eyes at the producer. "And no thank you, I am fine with my Hotspot."

Hotspot, who was in the bathroom, heard this and cheered.

Jinx clenched her fists. "But really. This isn't even fan-mail. In most of these episodes people want to hurt the Titans! Is it just a coincidence? Noooooo. I honestly think these mails aren't very real..."

Chris gave her the death stare to shut up.

Kid Flash smirked. "My turn..." He winked at the camera. "This ones for you ladies." And he turned to Jinx. "And my other ladeh."

She slapped him.

_"Dear Kid Flash, _

_Didn't you die in Young Jusitce or something? lolz."_

The superhero scowled, and glared at the camera. "WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THIS!" he cried.

Jeircho nodded. "We should be glad our KF is alive," he signed.

Kole crossed her arms, enraged. "'or something? lolz.'?! IS THAT REALLY THEY ALL HAVE TO SAY?!" Kole cried. And then she paused. "Wait...Did you even die on Young Justice...? Maybe my memory's whacked up...I've gotten hit on the head too many times when I change into chrysalis and smack people in the face." Jericho patted her shoulder softly.

"Hey," Argent suddenly perked up. "Where did the producer go?"

Chris walked back into the room with a JerichoxArgent shirt. "Did we even talk in the comics?" Jericho signed, as Kole hugged him tighter, and Hotspot continued to use the bathroom for an unnecessary period of time. (Probably to not get on camera and have people make fun of his face again)

The producer crossed his arms.

"You're mute. She has a smexy accent. You're a hippie. She's radical." Chris explained, hugging his shirt. "I ship you two like there's no tomorrow."

"Did you just say_ radical_?" Jinx scoffed, her pink hair flouncing as she leaned back, annoyed. "You're a weird old man." Everyone eyed her weirdly, noticing that Chris was maybe in his late twenties.

Chris noticed this, too.

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" he roared.

"Yeah, man! Go roar!" Katy Perry screamed on their amplifiers.

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "...Is..Katy Perry in our control room?!"

Kole got up. "We have to catch her! That's breaking and enter-"

The fastest boy alive pushed her aside, ignoring her. Argent and Jinx got up, from all of the sudden commotion. Jericho caught Kole and they had a, 'Oh teehee,' blushing moment.

"KATY PERRY IS IN OUR POD I REPEAT KATY PERRY IN OUR FRIGGIN POD!" Kid Flash hollered. He ran and got a pen and paper. "I'm getting an autograph..."

Argent was giddy enough to agree with him and go see Katy Perry. Jericho and Kole were a "bit" pissed at Kid Flash, and stayed there. But Jinx was suspicious. These past few days have been very boring except with the crime-fighting... She jerked her head towards Chris. "How come all of this crazy stuff only happens onscreen? Huh?" she urged.

Kole sighed. "Jinx, we're not being monitored."

"No! I think that when they film the Titans and us, they make all of this crazy stuff happen!" Jinx insisted, narrowing her cat-like eyes at the crew. "I mean, Armando can't be a real person. He just can't. That is not normal."

Jericho raised his hand, a sign for him that he wished to speak. Jinx nodded his way to tell him that he could sign, even though Jinx was still rusty with learning it.

"May I remind you that Kole here can turn into a weird ice sort of thing and then Gnarrk takes her by her ankles and thwacks people with her?" he signed.

Jinx got, 'Remind, you, Kole, weird, ice, thing, Gnarrk, ankles, thwack, people.'

"Well then..." She muttered.

Kid Flash and Argent came back, with Katy Perry merchandise and Katy Perry herself. "Sorry I broke in. I got kinda bored," she shrugged, and walked out of their building like nothing ever happened.

"CONTINUE!" Chris demanded. "I DON'T PAY YOU TO BE IDLE!"

"Did you just...see all...what...happened...I...Gah!" Jinx groaned. Kid Flash gave her a Katy Perry pen.

"Keep Calm and Roar It On."

The glare she gave him was enough for him to throw all his merchandise away and give her an hour long footrub...for each foot.

Argent crossed her arms. "And what do you _mean _you pay us?! You don't even pay the Teen Titans-"

"Oh God, that comeback was used too many times in media I want to die if I hear it again," Chris huffed.

"'You actually don't pay us, sir.'" Kole recited, hoping Chris maybe would want to die and leave them now.

The producer just scowled at them.

"I guess it's my turn," Jericho signed. The camera went on his letter, because he could not recite it. Because he's fugging mute. If you did not notice, from me typing 'sign' all the time. If you think I kept typing 'sigh', then Jericho must be some one depressed person.

_"Dear Jericho,_

_Jericho, I am your fatha._

_-Slade_

_xoxo"_

Everyone else in the room gasped.

But Jericho just rolled his eyes and signed, 'Bitch, I know that.' Kole lunged into the air, turned into a chrysalis and smacked him for such bad language. Jinx groaned even more, burying her head in her hands.

"I thought the HIVE was worse..."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "NO NO NO! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY, JINX! Don't leave us!"

Everyone got quiet. Chris wiped a tear from his eye, and got out a Flinx shirt. "Lolz, new OTP," he chuckled, which made the others uncomfortable. They heard Hotspot whoop in the bathroom at this.

Kole cleared her throat, and began to read her letter.

_"Dear Kole,_

_Wow! You turn into some form of ice. Do you like ice skating?_

_Love,_

_Andrea"_

Kole smiled. Jinx's jaw dropped, at the girl who had the most weird power out of all of them, but she had gotten the most normal fan-mail letter. "Why, Andrea, I do! When the underworld's winter comes, the lakes all freeze and Gnarrk helps me make iceskates. It's very fun." She answered.

Her mentioning Gnarrk again lightened up something in Kid Flash's brain. "Wait...you came here last week for a visit...And you said you were staying for 3 days." Kid Flash murmured.

The chrysalis girl's cheeks flushed. "And?" she squeaked.

"...Why are you still here, and you even said yourself that you can't leave Gnarrk alone for a week."

"..."

"..."

Jericho put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "You can tell us anything, Kole. We're your friends," he signed. (It would be weird if he sighed this, also while smiling.)

Kole took a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, a nervous sign. "Well...Gnarrk...he met a lovely cavewoman, and they got involved with each other. I got really happy for them, and they never even left me out. But one night...I came into our cavern kitchen for a snack and..."

"And?" Argent urged.

"...They were on the table...frick fracking."

Kid Flash immediately clamped his hands over his ears. "La la la, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"And I scolded them," Kole continued. "But they said it was 'in their nature' and they loved each other. So I just awkwardly said I was leaving for awhile and yep...This is awkward...very awkward."

"Frick fracking?" Argent snickered.

Kole blushed.

Argent rolled her eyes, and pulled out a paper, as Jericho tried to comfort Kole to more awkward situations.

_"Dear Argent,_

_I'm the only one with a cool accent._

_You idiot._

_-M Rouge"_

Jinx smirked, putting her thin hands on her hips. "You guys have the same voice actress." She giggled. "How ironic."

"What?" Argent asked, confused.

"I'm actually Asian, apparently, as I'm voiced by an Asian woman."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "You're Asian? How did I not notice when I stare at you a lot?!"

"HUH?"

"Nothing."

They both blushed and then all of the five teammates looked at the camera, smiling brightly. "It's finally over!" Kole cheered. "Maybe I should go back to the underworld...But then...that cavewoman...in the nude...oh dear."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**WELL.**

**I UH HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT.**

**HEH.**

**So, the next chapters will definitely be the Titans themselves. :) You know how they made episodes with just the other Titans, like 'Lightspeed' and 'Hide and Seek', etc. :3 (Hide and Seek was only Beast Boy and Raven mwahahahahhehe kjdkjdflks)**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**-Aj**


	19. Maids, Afflecks, and Booties

**Hey guys! **

**One; MY SISTA IS NOT GOING TO TURKEY YEEESS! MORE FANFICTIONS! :D**

**Two; Eighth grade has been really fun so far. ^-^ Some weird new kids, but 'sokay. Last year I picked Art and FACS to be in, cuz I FUGGING LOVE THOSE CLASSES, but this year I picked Choir because I wanted to all three at one point, and Choir is year-round. It's pretty awesome and so fun! :D**

**Mwehehehehehehhehe. Oh God, I can't wait to grow up and look back at these author notes and be embarrassed of my adolescence girlie things I say.**

**Hello, future Aj.**

**Yes, cringe. CRINGE IT OUT, GIRL.**

**Three; THE MATCHED EPISODE WHY MY HEART. At first I was cussing and punching walls, but now I'm so happy that episode was made. The humor was epic omg YES.**

**Four; SOOOOO...**

**PLEASE READ THIS HEH:**

**I was thinking of getting like another three authors who like this story, and would like to write the next chapter with me. :) We could all sorts of crazy stuff. But, this is my fanfiction, and so if something seems too weird or out of place for this story, I will say, "Sorry, we will not do that."**

**But idk if I should do this.  
**

**HALP.**

**Five; THB STILL NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN AHHHH JDKHSAL**

**Six; I'm thinking of doing a season finale sort of thing for this story. xD Like chapter 20 could be the season finale, and then chapter 21 can be season 2 or something. Idk, this is supposed to be a 'webshow' soooo.**

**Heh.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN DAH TEEN TITANS**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"...While I was doing the...business."

* * *

**The Teen Titans Read Fan-Mail**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 18**

"Why do we have a maid?" Cyborg asked as a confused looking woman in a maid uniform cleaned their table. She had short black hair, and wide hazel eyes, as if she was scared. "Hey, are you okay, miss?"

"I FINE!" she cried like she was foreign, even if she was American.

"Well then," Cyborg huffed. "Have fun, then."

Robin came in, smiling proudly. "Well, we are busy with our meetings, battling villains, and the fanmail show. I was thinking, 'Why not get a maid?'" He said. He smiled at the nervous employee. "Are you doing well, Heather?"

She whacked him with his broom. "MY FAMILY IS IN MEXICO I MUST GET MONEY TO GO SEE THEM BY BEING A MAID SI. YES YES SI!" she cried.

Cyborg gave Robin a 'Really?' look.

Robin rubbed his head, where Heather hit him. "Hey, she really likes maid soap operas." He shrugged. Heather grumbled some not so nice words and went to clean the bathroom. "Okay so maybe we should hire a new maid."

"AHHH!" A girlie shriek rang throughout the tower.

Starfire! Cyborg and Robin looked at each other with worry, and then raced to the source of the sound...outside the...bathroom? "Uh, Starfire?" Robin called. "Are you okay?" He saw the door was open just a creek, and began to wonder if he should come in or not. Everyone locked their doors when in the bathroom-it was a rule...ever since that Beast Boy and Starfire accident.

"D-Do not come in!" Starfire whimpered. There were zipping sounds, the sound of a starbolt, and then Starfire opened the door, traumatized. "A lady in the uniform of maids had come in, watched me, and then got my toothbrush and had begun to clean the floor with it! While I was doing the...business."

Raven and Beast Boy now came in view, curious. "What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg eyed Robin with disgust. "We are not just going to 'maybe' fire the maid."

Before he could reply, Heather came out of the bathroom, with a very dirty toothbrush. "I done. Goodbye."

As she left their household, Cyborg just fueled with anger. "SHE AIN'T EVEN DOING THE ACCENT RIGHT I CAN'T IS SHE OH MY GOD."

"Why must I see this?" Raven grumbled. The Titans were asking the same thing to themselves too.

* * *

_"Dear Cyborg,_

_Robin is so pale. Man, I can't even deal._

_-TTG! Cyborg"_

Cyborg scoffed. "I know, right?" he laughed. "It's like you're staring at the moon. But even paler. It hurts my yes cuz it's so brigh-"

He saw Robin glaring at him, with the others looking at the two with violated expressions. Starfire cuddled up next to him. "I do not believe you are pale, Robin. You have beautiful vein-y marble skin!" she 'assured' him.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Please stop."

Beast Boy cleared his throat, eager to cut through the awkwardness.

_"Dear Beast Boy,_

_YEEESSS! They're making new Harry Potter movies._

_YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW_

_ALL LIKE_

_'Voldemort! You came back!'_

_'I came HOME.'_

_mwheheejdsha;ljdsla_

_-Potterhead"_

Raven sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Why do these letters mean nothing? They're pointless, not worth our time," she insisted. And then a thought sparked inside of her head... "Wait...Why would a Harry Potter fan talk to you? You'd think they would do it to me because I read a lot-but I'm happy they didn't. I get annoying bookworms on my case all the time."

Beast Boy blushed.

"Uhhh...Well...I kind of got into Harry Potter. I shared it online and I guess this is the result..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Cyborg cried. He shut the blinds. "YOU'RE GOING TO BRING ANOTHER SECTION OF FANS AND FAN-MAIL AND CRAZY POTTERHEADS WE ALREADY HAVE _POT_HEADS, MAN!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "No, good job Beast Boy on reading the series? Or, glad you found something new?"

Starfire smiled gently at him. "I support it, Beast Boy." She giggled and her face flushed pink. "I find the Tom Felton a little attractive."

"He's too scrawny," Raven tried to reason.

"I like the scrawny, Raven," was Starfire's reply. She looked at Robin lovingly. "One of the biggest reasons I am with my g'norfha."

Robin groaned.

"Serves you right for the maid and your pale ass..." Cyborg muttered.

Raven smirked slightly, and got out a fan-mail letter.

_"Dear Raven,_

_Beast Girl cannot stop annoying me. Any advice?_

_-Draven, your genderbent companion."_

Raven sighed. "You'll have to get used to it. Girls are more emotional then males, and Beast Boy's already enough of a ball of spinning energy. I can't even imagine what Beast Girl is like..." She shuddered.

"Ooh! Can I see a picture?" Beast Boy asked happily, ignoring her previous comments.

Raven sighed, went into her room, and got the picture. Beast Girl was very pretty, again on the short side, but with wide eyes and a pretty face structure. Her uniform was like Rita's Doom Patrol costume, only hers was stylized to be more stylish.

Beast Boy drooled.

"I look so hot." He moaned. "And I have TOFU earrings?! Duuuude, can I marry myself?!"

Raven's eyes widened. "This actually is scaring me."

Robin snatched the picture away, and put it into a shredder. "Yeah uh, I guess it's my turn."

_"Dear Robin,_

_Swagger I'mma play you swagger swaggity swag in the upcoming Batman swaggin movie. BEN AFFLECK IS MAI FAAATHHHHAA. Swag._

_-Justin Motherswagging Bieber"_

All of the Titans almost died that day.

"I-Is this...true?" Raven asked, with concern and pain. "But...This...It's...No."

Cyborg frowned, determined to rule this out. He researched this online for about five minutes, and found out that this is most likely a false rumor. "Guys...we're safe...But just in case...Let's send Batman to his mansion."

Robin had out his Batcell.

"Already on it," he whispered darkly. Bruce picked up on the other end. "It's happening."

_"Is it?"_

"Yes. Ben Affleck is...He's..."

_"No...NO!"_

Starfire cleared her throat. "I understand that you do not like this Justin very much, but I will continue on with the show..."

_"Dear Starfire_,

_DO YOU GOT BOOTY._

_YES YOU DO._

_-Gerdleskhheeechhkch"_

"I...Oh my."

And so, as a worried Starfire sat there, Robin and Batman cried on the phone, Cyborg spent another two hours ranting online about Justin Bieber, Raven talked to Draven about Beast Girl becoming the Beast on her monthly times, and Beast Boy tried not to be in love with himself...

The camera shut off.

Another_ Fan-Mail, Go!_ episode was finished.

* * *

**Haha! Thank you for reading this. :3**

**-Aj**


End file.
